Growing Pains: Part III
by chickypeg
Summary: Sequel to Growing Pains II. The married life. Mikoto/Older Anna, Izumo/Seri, Chitose/Maria. Drabble.
1. Anna and Mikoto

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

**_A/N (Please Read): This is a series of unordered drabble about Anna and Mikoto's life. The chapters won't be in sequence because I'll probably just be writing on a whim. Chapters are likely to be short. I hope you enjoy it still._**

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 1: Mikoto and Anna**

Izumo glanced over to the young girl – the young _lady_ who was sitting on a stool at the bar. She was wearing on a red dress with long sleeves and a front of pretty black buttons. Her dress wasn't figure hugging, and was especially loose around her tummy.

On her legs were white stockings, and on her feet were simple, practical red shoes.

But there was nothing simple or practical about the way Anna looked. She was just too...pretty.

With beautiful white hair and pale skin, she looked too exotic.

Even the way she carried herself about, with grace and elegance was beyond 'simplicity.'

And her face, like that of a beautifully crafted doll, was adored with a beautiful pair of eyes that tended to reflect a warm red, with thick, black eyelashes that were almost too long.

Izumo was glad Anna had married Mikoto.

That saved him a lot of heartache for he would have always been worried about what sort of man his Anna would have ended up with.

To him, no one was better than Mikoto Suoh.

Sure, the bastard was lazy.

Grumpy, and even mean.

But he was the best person for Anna.

Speak of the devil, Izumo thought when the door to the Bar opened and a powerful presence entered.

Heavy, brooding was what one might feel.

But for a person like Anna, that also meant safety.

Love.

Belonging.

She got up from her stool and walked as quickly as her body would let her, to her husband's side.

He waited for her to reach him with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket.

When she arrived in front of him, she gave him a tiny smile.

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead gently. Anna sighed at his gentle touches.

"Don't exert yourself," he warned her in a rough voice when he drew back. He placed his arm around her.

Anna nodded while he led her to the couch. They sat beside each other and Anna leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mikoto had an unlit cigarette in his mouth while his wife relaxed against him. He didn't dare light it now because he knew it wouldn't be good for her - something Izumo wouldn't let him forget, or hesitate to yell at him for.

The atmosphere, however heavy with Mikoto's powerful presence, was slow and easygoing right now.

Because that was the mood the Red King was in – relaxed, calm.

And warm.

Not in the sense of physical temperature, but of an emotional feel.

It was with Anna the Red King was like this the most.

Izumo smiled softly.

Ah, Mikoto was many things alright.

Many negative things.

But when he was with Anna, his wife who was in the currently in the early stages of pregnancy, all his positive traits came out.

_And this was when Izumo could not deny that no matter how rugged, rough and tough the Red King was, he was perfect for the beautiful, elegant Anna._

* * *

**_A/N: This was just a prologue of sorts, rather than a first chapter. It's shorter than most chapters are probably going to be. But like I said, it's going to be unordered chapters, not following any kind of real sequence. There may be chapters on before they got married, chapters after got married, when Anna is pregnant, and when their son is born. All not in sequence. If there's something you might like to see between them, let me know and I'll consider it. _**

**_Thanks for reading, let me know if you're interested in GP III so far. I have a couple of chapters, but I have to edit them before I post them._**

**_Take care and God bless. _**


	2. Woe of Lion-O

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the original chapter I was going to post, but because I wanted to do a quick update, I decided to post this drabble bit. Remember the chapters are unordered so this one probably takes place like in the first year of Anna and Mikoto being married. It's not in sequence with chapter 1.**

***This chapter has a slightly rated scene. It isn't bad, so I'm not marking it off. However, do bear in mind that this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

***GabrielMoon mentioned that she missed seeing Lion-O, so here's a chapter dedicated to him.**

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 2:Woe of Lion-O**

Those black eyes didn't blink.

They never did.

Yet, they belonged to one of Mikoto's most formidable enemies.

Mikoto Suoh shared a sort of rivalry with the Blue King, and the tension between them was often felt by the rest of clansmen.

But those dark eyes didn't belong to the Blue King.

No; it belonged to Anna's precious plushie, Lion-O.

The darned thing should have been chucked into a trashcan years ago.

But no!

Anna _loved_ it.

_Relished_ it.

**_Clung_** to it.

_Cuddled with it instead of Mikoto!_

"Mikoto."

Mikoto stiffened at the voice of his wife. He glanced at her from over his shoulder.

She was standing in the doorway of their bedroom with her hands neatly folded in front of her. Ever so innocent looking, and pure.

What a beautiful woman his wife was.

A beautiful woman who hugged _plushies_ in her sleep!

"What?" he asked.

"Is Mikoto alright?" she queried.

"'Course I am," he replied, and walked past her.

"You're pouting," she remarked.

He paused.

"I'm not pouting."

"Mikoto is frowning."

"I am not-" he cut himself off and threw her a scowl. Now he was sounding like her when she in denial about something.

But his wife remained straight faced.

He turned around completely and lifted his hand to deliberately pinch her cheek.

"Who's frowning, brat?" he demanded as he gripped her soft flesh between his fingers.

She whimpered and he let her go.

Anna covered the red mark on her cheek and stared up at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Ah, she was upset with him.

His expression softened as lightly brushed her hand away, and gently soothed his knuckle against her pale flesh.

Anna released a soft sigh as his warm finger with a silver ring stroked her skin. Mikoto could be mean and grumpy sometimes, but he was generally sweet and caring. To her, it was like a beautiful beast tenderly licking wounds.

She waited for him to lower his head kiss her cheek where he had caused that mark.

She lifted her own in expectancy, and hoped to get a kiss on the mouth afterward. Sometimes Mikoto liked to tease her and make her ask him to kiss her instead.

But it looked like he was lowering his head to touch his mouth to hers instead of beating around the bush.

However, her eyes caught sight of something under his arm.

She blinked twice and turned her head away from his, so that he narrowly missed kissing her.

"Mikoto."

Mikoto almost scowled again. He was now about to kiss her!

"What?"

She looked up at him with her wide eyes that reflected red.

"What are you doing with Lion-O?"

Mikoto straightened and shrugged with the plushie under his arm.

"Taking him for a walk."

"A walk where?" Anna pressed as Mikoto moved to head down the stairs.

_To the nearest dump_, was what he almost said.

"The park," he responded instead.

"The park?" she repeated.

The park where he could conveniently pass it off to one of those many other happy youngling brats who played there...that way he won't feel too guilty afterward. His wife had too much of an unhealthy attachment to it. Sure, he liked the plushie too, he appreciated that Anna loved it so much because he had given it to her.

But how could he feel happy when he wanted to hug her and make love to her, only to find her snuggling that stupid stuffed toy to her chest?

Not only that, she combed the toy's red mane, and took very good care of it.

As if it were alive.

Like some sort of pet

And that was just plain _creepy_.

"Yeah," he affirmed. Secretly he knew that it was because she took such good care of it that it looked almost as good as new. Not only that, she truly treasured it because he had given it to her.

Still, it wasn't supposed to be a substitute for him anymore. She had the real thing, the real Mikoto at her side! There was no need for her to favor it over her husband!

"Mikoto."

He glanced over his shoulder to her. "What?"

She walked over to his side.

Taking hold of his hand large hand, she informed him quite calmly, "I'm coming too."

* * *

Had Lion-O been alive, he would have felt relieved that his owner's husband's plans had been thwarted by his pretty little wife.

The Red King was terrifying and mean, but he didn't abuse the toy.

At least not physically.

Sure, he did threaten it sometimes.

Like when he lifted a hand that glowed red very near to Lion-O, as if fighting temptation to burn the thing to ashes and telling his wife later that he didn't know where it went.

But, she would know he was lying anyway, and that's how he managed to never give in.

Lion-O basically lived on the edge.

His master's husband hated him and loved him.

He loved him when he was tossed aside in the closet, or shoved in a corner.

He hated him when he was pressed intimately against Anna's generous bosom.

Ah, the woes of Lion-O!

Had he been alive, he might have been dead from a heart attack, or aged greatly from all the times the frightening Red King nearly burned him to bits. Why, that beautiful red mane of hair that had been carefully stitched to him would have turned white with fright already!

But, had Lion-O been alive, he would have seen a different side of the Red King and his lovely wife.

No one else ever came so close to the intimacy those two felt.

Like when the Red King couldn't pry him from Anna's arms and ended up cuddling the two of them to his warm body.

It was a nice feeling to be smashed between the softness of Anna's body, and the hardness of the king's. They fit well together.

Their breathing was often soft, quiet, and evenly matched.

There were times when the King snored, but that was when he was really tired.

Lion-O would have also been the only person to see such tender expressions on the King.

Like on rare mornings when he woke up before his wife. He would simply lean on his arm and eye her as she breathed in and out softly.

He would marvel at how white her hair was. He would pick up a strand of it and brush his mouth against it.

Then, he would brush his fingers gently against her soft cheek, testing the texture of her skin. Then, he would move to hover over her.

Sometimes, he would press soft kisses on her face – her forehead, a cute one on her nose, a gentle one on her cheek.

And a lingering one on her lips.

To this she would awaken, and a rare, beautiful smile, the one that was reserved for Mikoto alone, would appear on her face.

He would reward her with more kisses.

And if Lion-O was alive, he would have wished his eyes were plucked out after this; there was one thing to see sweet affection.

It was another to see raw sexual desire, which those two exuded in great amounts.

Lion-O was sometimes positioned in such a way that he could see everything those two did.

_**Everything**._

_The plushie was unceremoniously shoved aside as the beautiful princess was shoved onto her back by her beloved husband. Her thick, white hair spilled across the sheets and partially covered the toy's face. Had Lion-O been alive, he might have sat up and spat out some of that hair from his mouth._

_But before he would have even been able to do that, he would have had to squirm his way out from under Anna._

_Why?_

_Because her husband who liked to overpower her suddenly pinned her arms over her head, effectively pressing them against poor Lion-O's body! The plushie already had a couple of years to add to his mane, and now he was getting even more old from all this pushing and shoving and undignified squashing!_

_The King was kissing Anna, thoroughly loving her mouth with his own, stroking his tongue against hers and making her whimper as she wanted more from him. _

_Mikoto released her arms and as she dragged it down to her sides, she unknowingly pulled Lion-O along. _

_The poor plushie!_

_Being squashed by Anna was one thing._

_But being weighed down by the Red King was another._

_The man was twice Anna's weight, and more! He was heavy, he was built, he smelled of cigarettes and he sweat!_

_And unfortunately, the plushie was suddenly trounced by the great Red King who suddenly came to lie beside Anna as he found different ways to tease her and caress her sweet body._

_Well, Anna didn't mind her husband's weight, scent or sweat. To her, she welcomed her husband's body for she loved the feel of it against hers. She knew his scent almost as well as she knew his face. Sweating wasn't bad either._

_A sweaty Mikoto was rather handsome (or sexy as Akemi would say). _

Had his ears been real, he would have heard Anna's moans, whimpers and sighs of her husband's name. He would have heard Mikoto's low growls of pleasure and heavy breathing.

Ah, thank goodness Lion-O wasn't alive. After all that dragging, shoving and squashing, he might have really wished that the Red King had passed him off to another brat, or chucked him in the bin!

* * *

So, here was the great Red King.

A fearsome man.

A man who wielded awe-inspiring power.

And here was this man walking hand in hand with a beautiful young woman.

And a plushie.

A plushie that resembled him with its red mane of hair.

Once upon a time, he had been reverted to age fourteen and had walked around Anna's school with it. Back then, someone claimed it was a 'fashion statement.'

But this wasn't school with a bunch of other teenage brats who fascinated by fashion and fads.

No, it was a park full of mature people, adult men and women.

No one laughed.

At least, no one dared to.

Mikoto released a heavy sigh; it looked like the stupid plushie would be sleeping on his pillow again tonight.

* * *

_A long time ago, Misaki Yata went in search of his precious Red King. With Anna in school in Seneca, he seemed to lock himself up more. _

_Izumo said this was bad for him and had suggested the skateboarder find him and encourage him to come outside. _

_Not that Yata believed he was capable of it._

_He had hero-worship for his King, and he was actually quite sure that he would be burned to a crisp for bothering his leader! As he wondered upstairs, he thought about how fantastic Mikoto Suoh was; he was strong, he could lift anything, no matter the weight! In fact, it seemed he didn't even know his strength for he broke cups by just touching them sometimes!_

_He could also move quickly, swiftly, like a graceful lion!_

_And his power, that coursing, burning red!_

_How amazing it was, wielded by someone as amazing as Mikoto!_

_Yata knocked once and the door opened slightly. Peeking through, Yata was stunned at the sight he saw; Mikoto Suoh was lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head._

_And on top of his chest was what looked like a red maned animal._

_No, it was a plushie._

_A plushie that looked like a lion._

_And Mikoto was sleeping with it._

_On top of him._

_It was one thing to see Mikoto cuddling Anna._

_It was another to see him sleeping with a plushie._

_"What is it, Yata?" Mikoto questioned in a gravelly tone. _

_Startled out of his stupor by his king's unexpected voice, Yata managed to reply, "Uh...nothing! I mean Kusanagi-san says we need to go out for dinner today!"_

_The King released a weary sigh as if going out to eat was such a hassle. _

_He set the plushie aside and sat up._

_scratching his stomach under his shirt, he dragged his feet in a half-sleepy daze to the door. _

_"Mikoto-san?"_

_"Tell the mother hen I'm coming."_

_"But that plushie-" he began, but cut himself off quickly._

_If Mikoto-san didn't speak about it, then he shouldn't either. _

_"What about it?" Mikoto prompted quite calmly._

_With a slightly red face, Yata answered, "Er...my little sister loves stuff like that."_

_It was the easiest thing to thing off to say, without commenting on how his fierce King was sleeping with it, despite being the grown man that he was. _

_Mikoto snorted. _

_"So does Anna," Mikoto muttered in reply. He seemed to be almost thoughtful. _

_"Mikoto-san?" Yata voiced his name cautiously as the King went quiet. _

_"Nothing," Mikoto responded and headed downstairs._

_Yata followed slowly behind, trying to put the incident out of his mind._

_Meanwhile, it had crossed Mikoto's mind to suggest that Anna give the plushie to Yata's sister._

_But in a way, when he thought about how soft and fuzzy the toy was, he didn't mind keeping it longer._

* * *

Anna Kushina pulled her blanket over her shoulders and hid a smile as her husband deliberately shoved her Lion-O into a corner.

However, upon noting that he might have harshly pressed him in between the headboard and the mattress, he pulled the plushie out and set him in a corner where he would be 'safe.'

Then, he patted him on the head almost apologetically.

Upon realizing what he was doing, he froze and scowled.

In a huff, he turned the other way and pulled the blanket over him.

He paused when he saw his wife observing him quietly.

Sure, she had no expression her face.

But her eyes glowed a special kind of red, as if warmly amused.

"What?" he demanded.

Anna distracted herself by pulling the sheets closer to her. "Ah, it's nothing."

Mikoto frowned, but she ignored it and inched closer to her husband.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her into the heat of his strong body. Anna snuggled closer and buried her face against his chest.

Only then did she smile: indeed, Mikoto did hate the plushie he had given her years ago, but he hated it almost as much as he loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and thank you for the positive responses for the Epilogue of GP II. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing GP III. I appreciate your support. **

**To those who reviewed:**

**annashina: I have not heard from you in a while, I'm happy to know you're still reading! Thank you :)**

**Mandy Lestrange: Mi espanol no es muy bien, pero, gracias para sus palabras :) (Espero que puedes comprender mis palabras).**

**xNightDreamerx: Yep, that's more or less what they're going to be. They're sort of to fill in the gap of what happened between the honeymoon chapter in GPII and the epilogue, and what happens in the epilogue, and maybe even little instances from GP I :) I'll look into some of the stuff you're interested in. I can't promise you that I will, but if it is possible, I will try :) Thank you for your kind words :)**

**Leeniex: Thank you for such kind words! They truly mean a lot to me, and thank you for continuing to read GP III :)**

**FragileBlueButterflies: It's definitely a lot easier as I'm trying to do much, much shorter chapters! There may be some long ones, but I might break those up. I'm always happy to hear from you, thank you :)**

**buchielle: Whoo-hoo! Thanks for the support :) **

**Aori Rihito: Thank you for those nice words :)**

**Hodgeheg: I actually have that chapter written already with Anna having Yuichi. But I won't post it yet. I want to write in more fluffy stuff before I get into that ;) I want to spoil you for all the patience you have with me :)**

**DberryNia: I have some more drabble on pregnant Anna. I won't post it quite yet, because there's a little more stuff I want to do first ;) Thanks for such lovely words, and thank you for continuing with GP III :)**

**Dazed Blue: I'll look into what you're interested in, and if I can fit a chapter around that with everyone being in character, I will give it a go. I can't make promises though, but I can try ;) Thank you for such kind words, I appreciate all of your support :)**

**crowdstroia: Thank you for your review, and I'm pleased you like that scene. Maybe I might do some drabble on it. Best of luck with exams. Work hard, study hard and I know you will do well :)**

**getreyda: I think this story will answer your questions :)**

* * *

**For GPII's Epilogue:**

**xNightDreamerx: Wow, thank you for such kind words! I'm really glad you're also continuing to read GP III :)**

**XxKeirinInTheSkyWithDragonsxX: Aww...Akemi and Kei were your ship? That makes me so happy! Thanks for such kind words. **

**Guest: Thank you, I appreciate that you feel that way, and I'm so happy that you like Yuichi :) Hope you like GP:III so far :)**

**SeekforMySoul: Thank you for your kind words on the last two chapters. Hey, don't worry about not reviewing from you before. I appreciate the fact that you're doing so now. It means a whole lot to me :) **

**DBerryNia: Thanks for your kind words! Especially about Akemi, Kei and Yuichi :)**

**FragileBlueButterflies: I will probably die if I try to make another GPII! But I really want to tie up loose ends with GP III and make it more fun and full of drabble instead of a story with a huge plot and a bunch of subplots. My imagination has been utterly exhausted! Thanks for your support, I always appreciate hearing from you :)**

**buchielle: Thank you for such kind words :) Hope I keep you interested in them!**

**Aori Rihito: I appreciate how much you like Akemi and Kei :) You mean if I will make a chapter on Akemi and Kei having a child? Maybe, I'm not quite sure yet but I will consider it because everyone seems to love them both so much :)**

**Hodgeheg: All I know is that when my computer itself isn't giving me problems, it's my internet provider *smh* I actually like the Kakashi/Sakura pairing. It brings out a more mature side of Sakura :)**

**Indochine: I had wondered how come you hadn't reviewed! But I figured it was because you probably had exams. I'm glad you thought it was cute :) I almost got you with that didn't I? XD Don't worry, I won't end GP in the way that it's just going on in Anna's head. It had been tempting considering the way the anime ended, but then that would just be plain cruel!**

**Lady Cassie: Thank you, I'm happy that you liked the way I ended the story, and that you liked Yuichi. I'm glad Oscar's doing well. Things are fine with me for now, thank God :)**

**GabrielMoon: Thanks for mentioning that you missed Lion-O. I hope you enjoyed this chapter on him :) Thank you so much for such kind words. I really appreciate it :)**

**Dazed Blue: Thank you for such lovely words about both chapters :) Hey, don't worry about it, I'm just really glad to hear from you now. It means a whole lot to me to know that you've been reading for so long, and you've kept up with it. A couple people mentioned to me that they didn't like the turn I took with GP II with the way Anna got older, so they stopped reading. Thank you for keeping up with it. I appreciate that a lot. **

**crowdstroia: I wanted to kind of trick everyone in the beginning ;) Don't worry, I can't bear to do something mean like that! I think Yuichi will be a very handsome young man ;) **

**Guest:...at first, I really didn't understand what you were saying. And then I realized that you actually haven't been reading my A/N's, have you ;)? I explained in them that GP III will deal with Anna and Mikoto's married life and a lot of the questions you asked will be answered in here. Also, the final chapter was an epilogue which was a conclusion of everything. I apologize if you didn't find it romantic enough to your liking, as the purpose of a conclusion is more to wrap up everything. Also, I did have bits with Anna and Mikoto in there and their feelings for each other. Maybe you read a little quickly? I apologize if I did not come across to you in the way that you may have expected. I'm glad you still thought it was a good chapter. Thank you :)**

**_Thanks again. God bless :)_ **


	3. Seduction

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

**_A/N: This chapter is rated 'M' DO NOT read if you are underaged. I am not marking off anywhere where the lemon/lime starts. It doesn't make any sense in this case._**

**_This is for everyone (who is age appropriate) who wanted to see Anna seduce Mikoto :)_**

* * *

_**Growing Pains Part III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 3: Seduction**

* * *

She had known Mikoto for most her life. He had been many things to her; at one point he had been like her big brother, a protector, a King, and even a friend.

She knew that he was lazy.

His hobby was sleeping.

He loved fighting, especially against strong opponents like the Blue King.

He disliked troublesome things, which was basically anything.

But now that she was grown up, and his wife, she had learned other aspects of her powerful husband.

Because now, he wasn't just someone who had been her big brother, her protector, her king or her friend.

Now, he was her _lover_.

The term 'lover' is defined as someone you have a romantic sexual relationship with.

And Mikoto had a very passionate sexual nature. All that fire, all that power and that beast-like nature of his translated into a man who loved to dominate and enjoy his woman.

Now this wasn't so bad for Anna. There was something raw and enjoyable about lying helpless in her lover's arms as he made her weak with pleasure.

But Mikoto tended to selfishly enjoy her body for himself. He loved to caress her, make her cry out. Smirk as she grew more and more aroused.

He didn't really seem to care much for her caressing his body in a similar fashion.

Sure, it was nice to have a man who enjoyed her that much.

But she wanted to touch him back, make him feel the same way that she did.

It was a month after their marriage that she devised a plan to get him.

Or rather, to seduce _him_.

Mikoto wasn't fascinated by sexy lingerie. He shred most hers anyway. She knew of his bunny fetish, but then he would jump at her like a hungry lion and devour her, rather than the other way around.

Anna thought long and hard about this.

For one thing, she was still very innocent minded. The only man's touch she ever felt – and wanted - was her husband's. She had never really been exposed to erotic material, so she didn't know too much about these kinds of things.

But _Akemi_ knew.

* * *

"Akemi."

Akemi frowned slightly at her friend's very emotionless tone. Akemi knew this tone.

Anna wanted to ask her something, but was very hesitant to do so.

"Yes, Anna?" she prompted the white haired girl. They were speaking through their PDA's, as Anna was in Japan and she was all the way in Germany.

Anna blinked once.

And then, with a completely straight face, she asked Akemi, "How do I seduce Mikoto?"

Akemi, who had been sipping on a glass of water, choked and spat it out.

"Wha-?! Did you just ask me how to _seduce_ someone?!" she sputtered.

Anna's face was completely red. She nodded.

Akemi suddenly smiled and chuckled helplessly, "I haven't got a clue – I'm still a virgin!"

"I see," Anna responded and looked away.

There was something about the way Anna looked though, that bothered Akemi. Sure, Anna could be completely blank faced, but Akemi had known her long enough to figure out her mood and how important one very tiny slight facial muscle move was important in indicating her feelings.

The way Anna's eyes were lowered told Akemi that her friend was very disappointed and downcast.

She felt badly.

Anna suddenly looked at her.

Her eyes were oddly wide.

They had a sparkle in them.

And they drew Akemi in.

Very much like the way Anna used to get her and Kei to eat the onigiri she made when they were in Middle School.

"Akemi..._really_ does not know?" Anna queried.

_'Do Akemi and Kei really not want any?' were the words of a young Anna that echoed through Akemi's mind. Memories of wide, gray eyes staring at them, while being held out to them was a lunch box of onigiri._

_And automatically, Akemi and Kei would take one._

Much like before, the blue eyed girl found herself unable to refuse her friend anything.

She released a heavy sigh.

"Look, Kei and I haven't done anything. Not that he doesn't want to, but I want to hold off until we're married, and my dad keeps a shotgun just in case."

Anna blinked. She could picture Kei lurking around, hiding behind walls and corners to ensure his head didn't get shot off by Christopher Hisoka for deflowering his innocent daughter.

"You used to read 'dirty' manga," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're a pile of trash. I don't think they can teach you anything worthwhile...anyway, the most I can do is tell you to play it by ear."

"Play it by ear?" Anna repeated.

Akemi nodded. She smiled slyly. "Come on, you must know what Mikoto likes by now."

But what did Mikoto like in bed?

He liked pin her wrists above her head in one fist as his free hand and his mouth caressed her and made her cry out.

Anna seemed uncertain of how to use that to her advantage, and perhaps this was revealed on her face for Akemi suddenly asked, "What made you decide to seduce him?"

"He always seduces me."

Akemi couldn't picture the guy as being seductive. But she shrugged it off.

"So you want to seduce him this time?"

Anna nodded.

Akemi smiled slyly.

"Then, my dear Anna, you need to seduce him, before he seduces you."

"Huh?"

"Jump him Anna," Akemi advised her with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "before _he_ jumps _you_."

* * *

It took Anna a while to figure out what to do, based on Akemi's advice.

But she did come to an interesting idea.

To 'jump' Mikoto before he 'jumped' her, she would have to be as inconspicuous about her plan as possible.

It started out innocently enough.

Or rather, maybe a little odd in a way.

Anna normally dressed in easy to remove clothing to bed, to ensure her husband didn't tear any of her clothes. She had spoken to him about it before, but sometimes he forgot himself and accidentally tore a sleeve or a skirt.

Tonight, however, she wore on a very conservative nightgown. It thick, long sleeved and fell to her ankles. It was high-necked and had frills around the collar and hemlines.

There was even a cute red ribbon tied in the middle around her chest.

Anna was sitting at the dresser, combing her very long white hair, when Mikoto suddenly entered the room.

He paused when he saw her.

The handsome man had a cigarette in his mouth that he had been about to light. He would normally sit the window and enjoy it. He and Anna would often enjoy a quiet atmosphere like this, sometimes they spoke, but not if necessary, thanks to their bond.

Then, Mikoto would reach for his wife.

However, tonight, he gave her a mild frown.

"Oi, what's with that?" he demanded of her.

"With what?" she queried innocently.

She damned well knew what he meant.

Exasperated, he replied, "That outfit,"

Anna calmly set down her brush.

"Izumo bought it for me."

_So you can't shred it_, was the underlying meaning behind those words.

Mikoto tsked and headed to bed. He didn't feel like having that cigarette anymore. In fact, he was already thinking up ways of getting that outfit off from his wife instead.

He hadn't had a bath yet and was wearing on his jeans and black jacket with his white t-shirt. He had removed his shoes before coming to bed and now lay down and stretched out on it with his arms behind his head.

The cigarette remained in his mouth as he pondered on his 'complex' plans tonight:

On his mind, there were three things: should he eat? Should he make love to his wife, or should he shower and _then_ make love to her?

Food did come first, but he had a large helping of meat a yakiniku with Izumo a short while ago.

So now, he had two decisions left: have Anna now, or have her after a shower?

As he thought deeply on this, Anna's face suddenly hovered above his, startling him. He would have thought that years of her staring at him as he slept would have prepared him for this, but she really did appear suddenly out of nowhere.

"Huh? What?" he asked and blinked sleepily at her.

She didn't show any expression on her face as she calmly took hold of both his wrists.

And handcuffed him to the railing of the bed.

"Huh? Anna, what are you doing?" he asked in a bored tone as he glanced from the handcuffs above his head, to her.

He wasn't worried. He could break out of them easily anyway.

But he was interested in his wife's behaviour.

Her hand remained on his handcuffed wrist, as if telling him not to break them.

"Tonight," she began. "_I'm_ seducing Mikoto."

He blinked.

"Huh?"

In response, she sat beside him.

With a carefully blank face, she continued.

"Mikoto always seduces me, so I want to seduce you now."

"Anna," he began. He didn't see the point of it. He found pleasure in her soft sighs, her whimpers and moans.

"Please," she requested softly.

Seeing that this was something she really wanted to do, he relented.

"Fine," he muttered.

Anna wouldn't let his grumpy mood get to her. She lifted her hand and soothed it under his t-shirt, softly caressing his flat stomach.

Mikoto smirked at her now, looking devilishly handsome with that scarlet red hair and those piercing golden eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Mikoto likes to touch me, so I'm going to touch you."

"I've got clothes on, you can't do much," he pointed out.

Then stiffened when she lifted a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, a bit uneasy.

Although he could read his wife's blank expressions most of the time, this was a new situation for him:

His wife was wielding a scissors, while he was handcuffed to a bed.

How was _this_ supposed to be seduction?

"Payback," she replied softly as she moved.

Mikoto gave a wicked smile now as she lifted one long, shapely leg over his body and straddled his hips. Her long, demure nightgown now drew up to her upper-thighs.

No longer did she look so innocent now with her sexy legs exposed like that.

Anna did her very best to hide the shock of pleasure that coursed through her body when he deliberately shifted so that his rough jeans pressed harder against that very soft spot of hers.

But he knew it.

He could see it flicker in her eyes. Anna was weak against him, and he loved to exploit that about her.

"Payback for what?" he asked. She could hear amusement in his voice, but he wasn't heckling her. He liked what she was doing, and was interested to see what she was going to do next.

"For all my clothes you tore," she responded and caught hold of the edge of his white t-shirt that was drawn slightly over his stomach, exposing his flat stomach.

"It's new," he pointed out with a frown.

"So were all my underwear."

Mikoto sometimes marveled at how she could say such things with a straight face.

Anna used the sharp scissors to snip quickly and neatly through the middle of his t-shirt. When she reached the top , she set the scissors aside and pulled the shredded material apart so that her husband's firm, muscled torso was revealed to her.

As he was handcuffed, neither the jacket nor the rest of the shredded t-shirt could be removed.

But that didn't matter.

Anna was going torture him in the places he liked to torture her.

Her hips rocked against his when she shifted to set aside the scissors, and she couldn't hide the way her body stiffened in pleasure, even if only momentarily.

The room was starting to heat up. Mikoto's animalistic lust was coming up.

"Move your hips," he ordered roughly, in a tone that went straight to her groin.

"I'm seducing Mikoto," she countered, managing to hold her ground.

He seemed to almost glower at her. She could almost swear his eyes glowed red. She heard the shackles move and saw his hands that were cuffed together against the bedrail shift. Mikoto did have large hands. They were soft and smooth like other men's, and they were rougher than most others due to his many battles.

But they could be quite gentle at times.

And very teasing too.

Anna knew that he wanted to break the cuffs to do exactly that, but she covered his wrists, stopping him.

She shook her head and he scowled.

"Mikoto, please," were her simple words, or rather her simple request for him to let her have her way with him.

He pouted like a child because he still could never refuse her anything, and she almost smiled.

But, the point was that for now, that beast was quiet.

Still, she didn't have much time.

She only had a few minutes before he decided to loose control – Mikoto was an impatient man after all.

She lifted the ends of her demure nightgown and pulled it from her body.

Mikoto's mouth almost watered.

This was the first time they were in this position, and damn it all to hell if his wife didn't look like some beautiful seductress.

No matter how many times he had her before, no matter how many times he saw her naked, he couldn't get tired of her.

And as she sat atop of him, naked as the day she was born, he felt a surge of lust and wanted to break those damned handcuffs.

But he controlled himself.

He wanted to let her have her moment – even if it was slowly killing him inside to see those perfect curves, so ripe for his hands, and yet he wasn't allowed to touch.

Anna lowered her head and her thick white hair pooled over his body, brushing it lightly. Slowly, she kissed his jaw.

She moved to touch the very corner of his mouth with hers – the side that didn't have the cigarette.

Then, she moved lower, nipping and his neck, then his chest.

Using her mouth and teeth, she tasted him the way he normally would her, and she heard his chest rumble as he growled, "Anna,"

He liked it.

She lifted her head and drew the cigarette from his mouth as he glared up at her with lust. "It's my turn Mikoto," she reminded him.

He sighed.

She was going to remind him of this all the time, wasn't she?

But then, she moved from his upperbody, to his stomach and her hands caressed his thighs. She lowered the zipper from his jeans and he couldn't fight the low groan he made as she touched him the way he loved to touch her.

Finally, when he could take it no more, he tore the handcuffs and suddenly, he was sitting up, his hand in the back of her hair, forcing her mouth against his as his other hand gripped her breast possessively.

"I'm going to make you sorry," he threatened.

She smiled against his mouth before he thrust his tongue inside.

Anna whimpered at his harshness, but she loved it. Whether he was rough or gentle with her, she relished every touch of him on her skin.

He made short work of his jeans which fell to the ground together with his jacket and torn t-shirt.

And suddenly, he was inside of her, taking control of her body and playing her like a toy until she couldn't take it anymore...

* * *

Anna lay on her side with her head against her husband's chest. He was sitting up slightly with one arm stretched over his propped up knee. The other side of him was more relaxed to accommodate Anna's soft form beside his.

In his mouth was a cigarette. Slowly, the smoke from it curled upward and dissipated into the night air.

"Mikoto," Anna voiced his name.

He glanced down at her.

She had dark circles under her eyes. She was clearly tired.

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she asked a bit shyly, "Did Mikoto like the way I touched you?"

He blinked, then snorted quietly as he remembered her bold touches.

Lifting a hand, he brushed his knuckle against her cheek gently.

"I did," he admitted.

Her eyes were wide as she gazed upon him. There was that little sparkle again in them, the kind that she gave when she wanted something and he couldn't help but give in.

"Can we do it more often?" she asked.

She didn't need to use those eyes on him. He had learned something tonight about being married – it was about sharing, not always giving and getting, even in bed. Even if he always put Anna's pleasure first, and disregarded his own, it felt better when there was mutual touching. He decided he preferred it that way, and next time, he'd let her touch him as much as she liked.

Or rather, as much as he could take before he lost control.

"Whenever you want," he replied and shifted his hand to under her eye which had lines of weariness. He paused suddenly, "but without handcuffs."

Anna nodded in agreement, while her cheeks burned an even rosier red.

He noted that it truly must have taken a lot of courage for her to try to seduce him tonight. In truth, he appreciated what she had done, and the effort she had made. As a child, everyone always called Anna a 'good girl.'

Now, she was being a good wife.

While being _naughty_ in bed. Mikoto almost smirked at the thought, but decide not to. Anna needed rest now. They had been at it for hours and he had worn her out. Even if he was a lazy man, he did have a lot of stamina, and certainly a lot more than his beautiful wife. That was why he could look a little more alive than she did at this moment.

"Go to sleep now," he ordered quietly. She nodded and snuggled closer to him, seeking the comfort of his body, and basking in his warmth. A little while later, when she was fast asleep, Mikoto stabbed his cigarette butt into the ashtray on his nightstand. Then, he turned to his side, careful not to shift the arm his wife was sleeping on too much.

He observed her for a while. He liked to see her sleeping because she looked so at peace. Ever since they had married, she had slept peacefully in his arms, as if Mikoto's presence chased away any demons she had.

He smiled slowly, warmly at her. This was the smile he only had for her, for she was someone he truly cherished above nearly everyone else. Gathering her closer, he nuzzled the side of her head for a few moments, breathing in the pure rainwater scent that lingered above her ear.

He heard her sigh and he gave her temple one last nudge with his nose before gently kissing her cheek and cuddling her closer to him. He shut his own eyes and a peaceful sleep came over him.

One thing certainly hadn't changed either of them: they were still each other's security blankets.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Thank you also for following, favoriting and reviewing.**

**For those who reviewed:**

**FragileBlueButterflies: I'm sorry to hear you were so stressed. I hope you're doing better now. I'm happy the chapter made you feel better. I actually have those chapters already, but there's one or two things I want to add in before I post them ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**DberryNia: Poor Lion-O indeed! Oh, I have more plans for Mi-sa-ki :P **

**Dazed Blue: Aww, that's a really lovely thing to say. I hope you keep enjoying the chapters as they come along :)**

**XxKeirinInTheSkyWithDiamondsxX: Sorry, that might have been a spoiler for the novel, K: Lost Small World! It came out recently, and only one or two chapters have been translated. Sorry for the spoiler! Yes, I will try to put in more stuff with Akemi and Kei :) I did do that, didn't I? I guess it's because I associate 'sky' with 'dragons' whenever I'm involved with anything anime or fantasy related :/ It would be cool if you kept it as 'Dragon'! But the decision is yours :)**

**Hodgeheg: *Nod* I have :) You spelt Yuichi's name correctly :)**

**Guest: Thank you for such kind words. I really, really appreciate them! **

**chica-chan: I'm glad to know you're interested! To answer your question, I did promise to dedicate either a separate one-shot or a chapter on Seri and Izumo to explain how they got to be together, and a lot of people have asked me to write more on them, and Akemi and Kei, not so much Chitose and Maria though. So, to answer your question, yes, I will have some focus on Seri and Izumo. Maybe not in this story, maybe in a separate one-shot, I'm not sure. Chitose and Maria will be supporting characters, and I'll probably dedicate some time to Akemi and Kei because most people have asked. But, don't worry, Anna and Mikoto are the main focus. Hope you enjoy :)**

**TinaFotze: Thank you! I'm glad to know you're keeping up with GPIII! Hope you enjoy it as much as the other two parts :)**

**Winyan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters, and the last one really entertained you! Thanks again, and best of luck with exams!**

**crowdstroia: I have a small chapter written with teenage Yuichi ;) I appreciate how much you liked Saru and his girlfriend! I'll see what I can do :) Thank you :)**

* * *

_**Thanks again, let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I know I don't do graphic stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it still. **_

_**God bless :)**_


	4. Raw Meat

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

**_A/N: I have a bunch of chapters ready for this story and I was just stalling and fussing over creating new ones. Then i realized that just doesn't make any sense, so I'll just post what I already have. _**

**_This chapter is for all ages. Short and sweet. Please enjoy._**

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 4: Raw Meat**

* * *

Mikoto was never really one to criticize what his wife ate.

As long as she ate and she ate enough, he was pleased.

Yet, sitting in the yakiniku and watching how she prepared her meat piqued his interest.

The only raw food Anna cared for was seafood.

However, most other meats she preferred to be well done, especially her red meat.

Right now, the slices of beef Anna was preparing for herself were still a bit pink.

Well, they were actually the pale color that indicated **rawness**.

In fact, that was _exactly_ how Mikoto liked it.

Yet, here was Anna cooking it that way for herself.

"Mikoto?" his wife voiced his name with curiosity. He realized that he had stopped eating and was staring at her with keen, almost curious golden eyes.

He blinked and returned his attention to his own meat slices.

"Didn't know you liked raw meat," he remarked as he lifted a slice from the grill.

"I don't like raw meat," Anna told him while at the same time, picking up a rather rare slice from the grill.

"Ah? Is that so?" he said as he watched her eat the meat.

She nodded as she chewed slowly.

Mikoto picked up his own slice with his chopsticks. From the corner of his eye, he observed the delighted look in his wife's own eyes as they glowed a warm red with enjoyment of the taste of the raw texture of the under-cooked meat.

She moved to place another slice on the grill but Mikoto placed his on her plate before he took another slice.

Anna blinked at it.

"Eat," he commanded.

She lifted it to her mouth and began to chew.

It tasted heavenly in her mouth!

Then, she realized something.

The meat wasn't completely cooked.

Yet, she was _enjoying_ it.

Anna slowly swallowed the beef.

This was exactly as how she had prepared her own meat. In fact, she had even ignored the vegetables she usually grilled for her husband and herself!

Mikoto was acting as if he didn't know a thing but Anna was quite sure that he was silently amused over the fact that she had just been proven wrong.

Well, she did have a lot of strange cravings as she was four months pregnant.

But it seemed that her cravings tended to fall along the lines of what Mikoto's favorite things were: meat.

Lots and lots of meat.

She might have even attempted to eat some basashi had it not been for the fact that she had befriended a horse when she was little.

"This pleases Mikoto," Anna commented as she placed several slices on the grill now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Mikoto's retort.

Anna let out a quiet sigh and placed a pale hand on her gently rounded stomach that her clothing cleverly concealed under the layers of ruffled lace.

"The baby will be just like Mikoto," Anna explained.

Mikoto's only response was a snort and a quick nuzzle at her temple. His hand briefly covered hers on her stomach before he returned to his meat.

Somehow, he had a feeling that raw meat might not be ideal for a pregnant woman to eat.

But he also knew that any brat of his would be able to handle it, even from the womb.

It was _his_ child after all.

* * *

_**A/N: I'll try to do some quicker updating seeing as I have a bunch of chapters. Most of them are fluffy and short like this, some are slightly longer. **_

_***To all of you who are getting to see K: Missing Kings, have fun! I won't be able to see it...T.T But if YOU get to see it, please *ahem* fill in a certain author (me) with all the details please :D **_

_***Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing.**_

_**For those who reviewed:**_

**Mandy Lestrange: Gracias para sus parabras. Tu eres muy siempre :) Lo siento, puedo hablar y escribir español un poco. **

**Hodgeheg: I am proud of you for doing that :) Thank you for being responsible for yourself. Not many people would have done that :)**

**Indochine: That's okay, I know it's exam time for you. Hope you do great! Pray hard, work hard, and you'll be fine. Thanks for your kind words, always glad to hear from you :)**

**tare-hare: Thank you so much for your kind words. I really appreciate them :)**

**DBerryNia: Yes, poor Kei haahaha XD**

**FragileBlueButterflies: Maybe it could have been awkward, but the way I saw it is that Anna is too innocent to be awkward in that situation. I don't know if you understand what I mean :) Thank you for such kind words, and I am really happy you enjoyed it :) I saw the new trailer and it looks like Anna has fiery wings and can use power like Mikoto. I was hoping that Tatara and Mikoto might come back, but it looks like they might just appear to her, maybe to give her some advice or pass on power, let her know maybe she's the real star of the show hahaha. I think a lot of the K fandom and Gora killed my enthusiasm for K. Most people don't even know what it's about, all they care about is their ship. Gora seems to use that and just has products manufactured to satisfy the crazy shippers. Maybe things are different in Japan, but I can't appreciate something being done just for making money. I think that just takes away the creativity and specialness of the entire thing. If I hadn't had so many people encouraging me to keep on writing, and if I wasn't the sort of person to see things through to the end, I would have given up on K a very long time ago. Anyway, sorry for my bit of ranting on the matter. Don't let silly people get to you. They're the kinds who look for attention over the internet because they're lacking it elsewhere. Pity them instead and focus on the things you like, and you like Anna, don't you? Also, I did glimpse some of those opinions people had of Anna. My dear, read the very last chapter in K Side Red about what Totsuka said about Anna. He said that she might have become an even better King than Mikoto. I have a feeling that the world of K is actually about Anna. I could be wrong, but she's certainly got a very big role to play. The ones who don't appreciate her are the ones who don't want her to be more of a star because the attention gets taken away from the pretty male characters who they fantasize about screwing each other. **

**Guest: I'm glad you did. Thank you :)**

**Lexi: Thanks! I'll see what I can do about Seri and Izumo :)**

**DazedBlue: Thank you :)**

**MizukiAsami37: Hey, that's okay. Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

_**Thanks again and God bless :)**_


	5. Something's Wrong

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter has two slightly rated parts, I am marking it off with my usual '***********' so you know to skip it. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 5: Something's Wrong**_

* * *

She felt the bed moving beside her and she knew Mikoto had awakened.

However, she did not get up. She remained as she was, lying on her side, facing him.

Last night she had opted for a short, red nightdress to sleep in, simply because it was a warm Summer's night and because she knew Mikoto liked to snuggle with her.

She didn't really understand why, but it seemed that for some reason she had pulled away from him last night while sleeping deeply. She had a vague recollection of hearing him growl somewhere above her head, but so tired she was, she completely ignored him.

The young wife didn't feel like she was in a mood to tolerate her husband's volatile temper and it seemed that her ignorance of him must have made him grumpy for he had turned the other way and had gone back to sleep.

She now felt a bit badly because she knew how much this lion-like man indulged in his affection for her. She would have been pretty upset with him too if he had refused to cuddle with her.

So, shortly after he got up, she did as well, only to find herself feeling a bit dizzy.

She was troubled by this.

Then, she remembered the test that Maria had given her to take.

The pregnancy test.

* * *

"_You don't look so well, Anna-chan," Maria remarked._

_Anna had been sitting with a glass of water at a table in the corner of the bar. For the last few days, she had been feeling woozy. This morning, she was a bit nauseous. _

_Mikoto had been away quite often for the last few days because of a serious case with a drug ring that he had been specifically asked to deal with by the Gold King. Of course, there were strains involved, so the Blue Clan jumped in which caused a lot of tension._

_Izumo, ever the observant one, had noted that Anna had seemed unwell but had declared that she was just missing her husband._

_Anna relayed this information to Maria who chuckled. _

"_Anna-chan, don't listen to what a guy has to say about your body. Some men figure it out before their wives, but not very often. I tried to hint it several times to Chitose, but he was too oblivious!"_

"_What does Maria mean?" Anna queried. She was very confused._

_Maria smiled warmly. _

"_Anna, aren't you pregnant?"_

_It had been stunning._

_Unbelievable._

_Disbelieving._

_Anna?_

_**Pregnant?**_

_Not possible!_

"_We use protection," Anna pointed out in a careful tone as she managed to keep maintain a straight face._

"_Birth control?"_

_Anna nodded._

"_Sometimes you can forget to take the pill, or maybe you might have eaten something that disrupted the use. I didn't start showing symptoms until about a month after I conceived Tamotsu. Maybe there's something you can recall?"_

_Anna's face went very red._

_Oh, there was something that she did indeed recall. A certain strain's power had influenced Mikoto and he had become very...**insatiable** that day (and night)._

_Noting that Anna did indeed know, Maria grinned. _

"_I'll get you a test Anna. Take it. If it's positive, we'll go to the doctor's to confirm it."_

_But Anna knew it without needing the test._

_A part of her had felt differently since that time with (insatiable) Mikoto, but she had never really acknowledged it. As of this moment, she was 99% sure she was pregnant._

"_Mikoto..." her husband's name slipped from her mouth._

_Maria smiled understandingly, "Don't worry, he is a good husband, isn't he?"_

_But they hadn't discussed children. Sure, they had once talked about baby names a few years ago, but this was different._

_A **real** baby had been created between them. _

_How was Mikoto going to react?_

_Anna knew he would accept the situation, but would he genuinely want the baby?_

_She wanted the child for sure. She was happy, but her excitement was eclipsed by concern about her husband's reaction. _

"_I won't tell him anything...yet," Anna stated. He was very hard headed anyway. He would just think she had a stomach bug until she actually came out and stated she was pregnant._

* * *

Mikoto sat at the closed bar area, drinking water while having breakfast. Out of the corner of his golden eyes, he watched his wife play around with the waffle on her plate. He felt the urge to bully her into eating but instinctively, he decided that he shouldn't.

She wasn't well and it seemed that she didn't realize that _he_ had realized that she was. In fact, since coming down this morning, her mind seemed elsewhere.

"You don't look too good, Anna," Izumo commented to her.

The snowy white haired beauty seemed startled from her thoughts for she blinked twice, rather rapidly at her guardian.

When she seemed to understand what he said, she gave a slight smile.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

* * *

That little tiredness seemed to last quite a while for Mikoto keenly observed her and noted that she was certainly unwell on mornings, cranky in the afternoon and dead tired at night. Mikoto could sometimes be described as a bit stupid and oblivious, but there were certain things he did pay attention to, such as the well being of the only woman he loved.

* * *

Anna knew she was stalling.

The test confirmed she was pregnant.

The doctor confirmed she was pregnant.

She touched her stomach and using her power, she had become connected to her baby, therefore _she_ confirmed she was pregnant.

It was also very hard to conceal her morning sickness from her husband. She knew he was becoming suspicious that something was wrong with her and he was already starting to frown at her.

However, she was so wrapped up in her own mind about the baby that she didn't realize that Mikoto hadn't actually come out and ask her anything. Normally, he would. He tended to grumble and bully her especially when she didn't eat.

Tonight, she was cuddled with a blanket on the couch in the living room.

She was paying attention to a documentary about the changes that happened to a woman's body when she was pregnant.

Anna had already noted a few on herself. Now, she needed to tell her husband. She just needed to figure out the best way to do so.

Come out and tell him abruptly? Mikoto didn't like people dropping bombs on him.

Find a round about way like suggesting they have children? Suppose he said no?

As the commercial break came on, Anna's eyes slowly drooped until she was fast asleep.

* * *

Mikoto came down the stairs. The last couple of days had been hard.

No, they had been _annoying_.

The Gold King was annoying.

The Blue King was annoying.

The entire damned situation had been annoying.

Thank God it was over.

What he had missed the most was being lazy with his wife by keeping her in their bed throughout the day, coming out only to eat.

Those were the benefits of being a King, as opposed to a man who worked several hours a day at a firm.

Anna had become very quiet around him lately and she seemed to think he hadn't noticed. Something was weighing heavily on her mind. She was a bit unwell and he was becoming extremely worried.

At first, he waited for her to tell him if she was sick. Maybe she had a stomach bug.

But this had been going on for a week, and the fact that she had not come to him yet to explain what was wrong made him suspicious.

And afraid.

If there was anything that could frighten the Red King, it was the thought of losing his wife. It was a secret that no one else but God knew (and well, maybe Anna too).

What if there something life-threatening with Anna and she didn't know how to tell him?

Mikoto was indeed worried, and he was getting impatient.

He was normally patient with her, unlike with everyone else, but there was only so much this bad-tempered man could take. He _needed_ to know.

Right now, she was downstairs, away from him, and he wanted her upstairs, with _him._

So, he went down to find her.

Not surprisingly, she was fast asleep on couch with the blanket tucked around her.

_"When a woman becomes pregnant, her breasts become more sensitive..."_

Mikoto frowned at the voice from the television.

It was a talk-show with a doctor present who was answering questions in the audience.

_"Doctor, can you tell us why is that?"_

_"Because hormonal changes increases the blood flow to the tissues in the breasts, making them feel sore. It is one of the earlier signs of pregnancy..."_

Mikoto snorted. Well, wasn't that interesting. He bet Chitose must have had fun with his wife when she was pregnant with Tamotsu. He turned to his wife, but paused at the doctor's next words:

_"Most women will experience nausea, particularly due to morning sickness. There will be a lot of mood swings with hormonal changes, tiredness..."_

Mikoto frowned at the television before he glanced down at his wife.

Her face was leaning on the armrest and her thick lashes were drawn downward on that pale pretty face.

Mikoto stared at her for a _very_ long time.

* * *

When Anna awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself in bed. Around her body, she could still feel her husband's warmth. On her, his scent still lingered. Anna didn't want to get out of her comfortable spot, but she knew she had to. There was a baby in her tummy who needed to bed fed-even if he or she didn't seem to like food very much as lately, she had little or no appetite.

* * *

Anna covered her mouth at the sight of the eggs in front of her.

"Anna?" Izumo said her name, stunned at her reaction to them.

"I-I can't eat them," Anna told him.

Mikoto, beside her, frowned.

Then, abruptly, he got up from his chair and he picked her up with one arm under her knees, and the other across her shoulder.

"Mikoto?" she whispered his name aloud, curious about his intentions. Normally, he would sling her over his shoulder or under his arm no matter what her condition was; simply because he was Mikoto and Mikoto was a caveman.

He didn't look at her or say anything; he simply carried her to his room, where he lay he down on their bed and sat down beside her.

Anna was about to lean up on her elbows to sit up, but her husband reached over and pulled them from under her before pressing her shoulders into the bed, forcing her to lie still.

He had a serious look on his face, but he was not angry at all.

Just dead serious, which was a bit unnerving for Anna; this was the first time she had ever witnessed him being like this toward her.

"M-Mikoto?" she whispered out his name, uncertain.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked her, very slowly.

Anna felt sweat break out on her brow. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him-it was just how do you tell the Red King who basically ruled the underworld of the city of Shizume, who was somewhat of a monster, that he was going to be a _father_?

In fact, Anna was quite sure that the only child he had ever really interacted with, aside from herself, was Tamotsu. She knew he would be a responsible man about their baby...it was just she didn't know how his initial reaction would be.

For all her psychic powers, she could not decipher that.

'***************************************************************************************'

"No, I-" she began but his mouth was suddenly covering hers and his tongue slowly, sensuously invading the depths of hers, hotly lashing against her own tongue, making her moan softly. This was the only time he could easily elicit reactions from her and he took great pleasure in doing so.

Her body began to grow hot...not because of their closeness, but from within her. That heat that only Mikoto could bring forth, that would entice his own passion and ignite something fiery and fierce between them.

Mikoto slowly removed his mouth from hers and there was a trail of their mixed saliva still on his tongue as he drew back.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he repeated.

Her face was beautifully flushed and she shook her head in reply.

He gave her an almost frustrated look, making her wonder if he suspected. He was kissing her again, deeply, almost coaxingly, as if trying to get her to talk.

She did want to tell him, but uncertainty held her back.

Meanwhile, Mikoto's hands went to the front buttons of her nightdress.

Anna was a woman who was unfortunately, unaware of how attractive she looked. In that short red dress with puffed sleeves and black buttons, her long, long legs were revealed and their full smoothness. The dress fit her in such a way that it seemed to cover the necessary areas demurely...and yet almost teasingly.

Mikoto unbuttoned it to her belly button and broke the kiss, leaving her breathless. As he drew the lapels apart, his mouth was traveling down her neck, leaving his mark on her that he knew would display to everyone that she was his.

Anna let out a hiss when he touched her breasts, making Mikoto pause. He glanced up at her. There was undeniable pleasure in the eyes that gazed back at him. He seemed to realize that they were extra sensitive and took full advantage of that fact as his mouth moved over the milky globes that fit perfectly into his palms.

When he was done, Anna's face was completely red and the back of her hand was covering her mouth to bite back her moans and whimpers from his tender administrations with her.

"Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" he asked again in calm, easy, gruff voice.

She shook her head once more.

Mikoto sighed. This was going nowhere, he thought.

'*************************************************************************************'**

Anna pulled the edges of her dress together when she realized that he wasn't going to continue.

"Mikoto?"

In reply, he slid his hand to her stomach, covering the still flat area. He curved his free arm over her head and leaned to peer down at her.

"Anna, there's something you _need_ to tell me," he stated meaningfully and Anna's eyes widened.

**_He knew!_**

"But...you already know," she pointed out.

Mikoto shook his head. "Tell me," he ordered.

Anna nodded, realizing that he was letting her know that it was alright to confirm his suspicions. So, she moved her hand over his much larger one and the twenty year old admitted quietly, "Mikoto, I'm pregnant,"

Relief seemed to overcome his features. It seemed that he must have been worried that something else was wrong with her. "Are you...pleased?" she asked hesitantly.

He gave her a long look before answering, "I am pleased,"

"Mikoto doesn't mind the baby?" she pressed.

In reply, he lifted his hand from her stomach and pinched her cheek, making her whimper. "I just told you that I was pleased, didn't I?" he snapped, but then kissed her cheek tenderly. "It's ours, isn't it?"

Meaning that the child had to be pretty damned fascinating as the child of the Red King, and a strain who carried a special bloodline.

It was one of those rare occasions when Anna gave him her most radiant of smiles that brightened up her entire face and seemed to light up the room. It was infectious and even he produced a small smile as well.

He gave her a quick kiss before asking, "How long?"

"I took the test last week and I went to the doctor to confirm. He said exactly six weeks" she replied.

"And when were you going to tell me, brat?" he demanded.

Anna looked a little shy. "I wasn't sure. I just didn't know what you would think,"

Mikoto let out a heavy breath and moved to lie onto his back. When he had begun to suspect that she was pregnant, he hadn't really known what to think, but in truth, he didn't mind. He didn't think he would be the best dad around who deserved a 'father of the year' award, but he did want to try and provide their child with as much as he could.

And what made it so special was that this baby was their child. Not just Anna's, not just his. It was _their_ off-spring.

In truth, Mikoto was quite curious about it.

'*****************************************************************'**

Anna was sitting up and he could make out her swollen breasts under her red nightdress, just peaking out and tempting him.

"Mikoto, I..." she looked away shyly.

Mikoto knew that look in her eyes. He knew what she wanted. After all, he had stopped just before things got even hotter.

He smirked and took hold of the edges of her dress, forcing it apart so, startling her. His hands took hold of her upper arms and pulled her to him so that he could use his mouth, his tongue and teeth their as she surrendered total control of her body to him.

Mikoto savored every cry she made, every moan and every whimper.

Soon, he disposed of her clothes as well as his and he pulled her on top of him.

"Mikoto?" she said his name, confused.

She clearly didn't realize how beautiful her body had grown to become. Perfect slenderness, full breasts, narrow hips and long long legs, skin so healthy and beautiful-she was like the perfect apple, just ripe for picking.

And she was his to be devoured over and over again.

Normally, Anna expected Mikoto to be the one on top, dominating her as he took her.

"Trust me," he said to her and she nodded as he impaled her upon himself, making her cry out. His hands gripped her hips and forced her to move, teaching her the right pace to pleasure them both.

Even now, he was controlling her, playing her like an instrument that was gasping.

**'**********************************************************************'**

A short time later, Anna was cuddled up beside her husband, out of breath. His arm was over her shoulders, holding her to him while he himself still had rapid breathing.

Suddenly, she bolted for the bathroom where she abruptly deposited her stomach contents-which was very little-into the toilet bowl.

* * *

Izumo frowned when he saw Mikoto walking with his arm around Anna's waist. Sure, nothing was wrong with being sweet to your wife, but the problem was that Anna looked _weak_. Mikoto's arm was clearly there for support.

"I don't want eggs," Anna whispered as Mikoto deposited her on a barstool.

Mikoto let out a heavy breath.

"Try a waffle instead."

Anna gave him a long, steady look as he came to sit beside her.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't want any syrup."

In the past, when she didn't want to eat, he would force her to eat waffles and would squeeze a lot of syrup on them just to ensure she consumed enough calories.

He patted her head absent-mindedly.

"Fine, fine," he assured her, "just remember it's not just you anymore."

Anna gave a small smile at her husband's regard to her well being. He had followed after her in the bathroom and had been considerate enough to rub her back for her. He had kindly suggested she shower while he was upstairs still, because he didn't want her to faint in the bathroom. After helping her dress, he had led her down the stairs.

"What do you mean it's not just her anymore?" Izumo asked as he set the waffle in front of her. Anna grimaced at the sight of it, but noted that her husband shot her a serious look. Ah, he was protective of her..._and_ the baby too.

Izumo sighed. Was he talking to himself? Sometimes those two got caught up in the silent way they communicated that they often ignored whoever was around them.

Muttering to himself about it, he decided to drown his sorrows about being left out by polishing a glass.

Nothing calmed him better.

He began to run the cloth over the shiny surface and marvelled at how pretty it was.

'...it's_ not just you now...'_ were the words Mikoto had uttered that replayed in Mikoto's mind.

Suddenly, the bartender froze.

He glanced over at Anna's pale form.

And then he put it all together.

And his glass crashed to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Izumo?" Anna voiced his name, startled more by the fact that the bartender was not weeping over the glass.

"You're pregnant!" he declared with a big smile.

Anna nodded.

Izumo rounded the bar and hurried over to her. He hugged her tightly.

"Oi, she isn't well," Mikoto reminded him and Izumo loosened his grip. He smiled down at Anna in a very fatherly...actually a _motherly_ sort of way for he cupped her face in his hands and almost had tears in his eyes.

"My little Anna, you've grown up so well! To think you're having your own child now! Imagine if it's a girl as cute and sweet as you are!"

Anna noted over Izumo's shoulder that Mikoto went very, very still and paled almost visibly.

Ah, Mikoto didn't seem to keen on having a daughter.

* * *

_**A/N: This was not the original chapter I intended to write (I know I've probably said this with each chapter I posted), but a lot of people wanted to know Mikoto's reaction to Anna being pregnant. A lot of others have also asked for the chapter for when she actually has the baby. Don't worry, I do have that chapter down. I also want to focus on Mikoto and Anna's marriage itself as well, so I hope you won't mind if I put of that chapter for a while. I know I everyone will want to know the rest of the clan's reaction. I have yet to write that one, and God willing, I will do it, but I do have a cute one with pregnant Anna and a little bit of Yata interaction. Hope you look out for it!**_

_**For all of you who have given me support thus far with GP III, whether it be by following, favoriting or reviewing, thank you. **_

_**To those who reviewed:**_

_**Hodgeheg: I am glad that you are. Be proud of that, and don't let anyone try to change you. If they do, they would only want you to be like them, and they may not necessarily be the best sort of people to hang around with. **_

_**DBerryNia: Well, according to one of the K radio dramas, Mikoto does like raw meat XD! Yes, it will be a looong wait :(**_

_**The Lady of Gaia: Hi, thanks for your review, and such lovely words. I do have the chapter written, it's very short, but I tried to make it as sweet as possible. It won't be posted for a little while, but I hope you enjoy these other chapters :)**_

_**Dazed Blue: Aww...I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Rinsuko: As long as you review when you can, at least let me know you're keeping up with the chapters, I appreciate that :) I have that chapter ready that you want to see! I just have to write it! :P I will get around to it eventually, God willing :) **_

_**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the drabble so far :) The epilogue of GP II might answer that: he's a lot like Mikoto, but he's also a bit like his mother ;)**_

_**xNightDreamerx: Do you know what salmonella is? It's a disease you can get from raw meat :( I have the chapter with Anna having the baby already, I will post it some time later on. I will take into consideration the amusement park story. As I may not do it for a while since I have a bunch of chapters already to be posted, please remind me about it in a review or PM. You won't be bothering me at all if you ask me because I do forget things. I can't promise though, because I can be very scatterbrained sometimes, but I do want to take into consideration your request :)**_

**Thank you again. God bless :)**


	6. Kamamoto's Help

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 6: Kamamoto's Help**

* * *

Mikoto was startled from his sleep when he felt the bed move abruptly. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Pausing, he saw his wife dash off in a blue of red and white to the bathroom where she proceeded to empty her stomach contents.

He released a heavy sigh and tossed the bedcovers aside.

This was happening more frequently now. Every damned morning.

Oh sure, the doctor had assured them that it was normal.

But in Mikoto's eyes, that skinny, pale, stupid **_quack_**, did not wake up every morning to the sound of _his_ wife's vomiting.

It was unpleasant for them both.

Not simply because she was throwing up, but because there wasn't anything that could be done to stop it.

Not only that, Anna's appetite had withered down to nothing.

Nausea was one thing, but the moment Anna stopped eating, Mikoto became even more worried. It took him back to the days of when Anna was a teenager and she had to go through a rough cycle. Truly, he had a hard time watching her not touch her food and become skinnier within days.

And Anna had already been slim enough as it was.

She was still thin damn it!

She was two months pregnant. Weren't pregnant women supposed to _gain_ weight?!

* * *

Mikoto grimaced at the sight of Anna who was slumped over the sink. The sink was closer than the toilet, so she just chose which was closest.

And Mikoto knew that she hadn't heaved anything out of her body. It had just spasmed in reaction thanks to her nausea.

After all, there was nothing in her stomach.

Not even water.

Anna's pale hand shook as she reached out to touch the faucet to turn it on, but it seemed that she was too weak to even do that.

Suddenly, much to her embarrassment, Mikoto's hand reached it before her own and turned it on. As the water flowed freely, Mikoto caught some in his hand and proceeded to splash it onto his wife's face, rinsing away the tears that had come up and hoping that the coolness of it might make her feel more refreshed.

He caught a hanging towel and dried her face.

She didn't protest.

She just didn't have the strength to do so.

As much as she appreciated her husband's support, she hated being this way...being so _helpless_.

And she knew he hated her being in this state. Not because he didn't like helping her, but because he didn't know what do. He didn't know how to make her feel better and that cut him deeply to see her like this every morning.

"Do you think you can clean your teeth on your own?" Mikoto asked when he set the towel aside and Anna straightened up.

She nodded.

"Good. Do that, and then I'll take you downstairs to eat. Don't," he ordered softly when she opened her small, pretty mouth in protest.

The way he clenched his fists was enough to tell her how upset he was, and how hard he was trying to not show it out of his consideration to her.

With piercing yellow eyes, he continued, "Don't argue with me. You _need_ something in your stomach."

* * *

A short time later, Anna was dressed and was being led down the stairs by her husband. She was wearing on a loose, white dress and her hair fell loosely down her back. She was thinner.

She had clearly lost weight and everyone saw it.

But no one said anything for they were afraid their words might bother her.

As such, when she was led into the bar, all the clansmen did their best to put on their normal faces. They tried their best to act normal.

Anna knew that underneath those happy smiles was deep sadness and worry for her well-being. This served to both cheer Anna up, and make her unhappy. She appreciated the thoughtfulness of her clansmen, but at the same time, how could she truly be happy knowing that she was the source of their sadness?

"Mikoto," she whispered her husband's name as they walked to the Bar. He glanced down at the woman who was at his side.

Her mouth formed into a thin, straight line, and her eyebrows were furrowed, indicating distress on her part.

"I've become troublesome, haven't I?"

Mikoto let out a heavy sigh and gave her a quick, sweet nuzzle above her ear.

"You're worth the trouble," he replied and Anna's heart felt a little lighter at his words.

After helping her onto a stool at the counter, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and seated himself beside her.

The clansmen were smiling, but they were all cautious. They didn't want to let on that they were treating her like fragile glass, but they also didn't want to overcrowd her either.

Not only that, their King had a very grim outlook this morning, and they had a feeling that if anyone of them so much as looked at Anna the wrong way, he was going to roar like an angry lion.

"Anna, what would you like this morning?" Izumo queried from behind the counter.

Anna shook her head as the thought of food made her dizzy.

"Anna, please remember that you're carrying a baby," Izumo reminded her as kindly as possible.

Yes, that was true.

It wasn't like she wanted to be this way.

She just couldn't help it.

But, she did have to make an effort.

"What is there?" Anna asked him.

"There's eggs, but I know you don't want that, or the pancakes," Izumo had a distinct memory of Anna recently retching at the very sight of them, "there's porridge and cereal and milk."

Anna wanted none of those things.

"Is there any toast?" Anna queried.

Izumo smiled and nodded. "Dry?"

"Yes."

Mikoto resisted the urge to tell Izumo to laden those flimsy bits of burnt bread with other stuff, but he knew that was futile. They needed to take it easy with Anna and not force anything into her. It wasn't like before when he could grab her and force-feed her.

She needed to be handled very _gently_.

Meanwhile all the clansmen gave Anna occasional wary glances, except Kamamoto, who observed her silently.

* * *

The toast wasn't fantastic.

There was nothing amazing about black dry bread.

But there was something in her stomach for herself and for the baby, and for now, that was what mattered. A bit of color came back to Anna's face, but one could tell she was still a bit weak.

"What should we make for lunch?" Izumo mused aloud.

"Onigiri," Kamamoto responded.

Everyone was surprised at his serious tone.

"Why onigiri? I was thinking a sort of soup," Izumo replied.

Kamamoto, their chubby clansman, walked over to stand beside Anna. Giving her a serious look from behind his sunglasses, he responded, "Anna used to eat a lot of them when she was younger. Do you think you can manage some down today?"

Anna paused, as if thinking, then nodded.

Everyone around breathed sighs of relief.

Mikoto leaned on his elbow and listened to what his clansman was saying.

The chunky fellow now turned to his King. Bowing respectfully, he requested, "Mikoto-san, may I have permission to take Anna out today?"

Mikoto frowned. "Why?"

Kamamoto straightened.

"Anna hasn't come out for days becase she has been unwell. Maybe some fresh air might be good for her."

Mikoto seemed to be thinking. He would have preferred coming out with them if they took Anna, due to his protectiveness of her in this vulnerable state. However, he had some stuff to take care off this afternoon.

He looked at Anna.

"Do you want to go?"

She paused, then nodded slowly. The King turned his attention back to his clansman.

"Take Fujishima and Eric with you," Mikoto responded. He chose those two because they got along peacefully with Kamamoto.

Yata would have been a good choice to go along as the vanguard was quite skilled, but he was also too excitable, and his tendency to be loud and boisterous might not be so good for Anna today.

"Mikoto-san, can't I go too?" Yata asked with large, pleading eyes. If anything, he looked like a pleading chihuahua.

"No," Mikoto answered and the skateboarder became downcast.

Yata dared not question why. However, Izumo, understanding clearly Mikoto's decisions, tried to ease some of Yata's disappointment by saying, "You're coming with us this afternoon."

The vanguard was pleased.

* * *

Anna managed to eat two onigiri without throwing up at lunchtime. Mikoto hadn't been pleased at how little it was, given that she had only dry toast at breakfast, but he let it go.

It was better than her eating nothing.

He resisted the urge to confine her to her room. Such controlling actions, however well-intended, would only serve to get her angry-and rightfully so.

After eating her onigiri, Anna walked over to her husband who was half-listening to Yata go on excitedly about how awesome it was to watch Mikoto fight.

Mikoto turned away from Yata and immediately gave his attention to his weary looking wife. There were lines under eyes, either from tiredness or from her bouts of sickness from this morning.

Yet, she managed to give her husband a small, wan smile as she hugged his black jacket against her chest. She had clearly brought it for him, knowing he was going to leave just now.

"Come back safely, Mikoto," she bid him quietly.

In response, Mikoto took his large hand and placed it atop her white head. Lowering his own, he pressed his forehead against her own and closed his eyes.

"Don't wear yourself out unnecessarily, brat," he told her.

She smiled at his gruff tone and nodded slightly. Mikoto kissed her forehead and drew back, taking his jacket with him. With a last ruffle to her hair, he shrugged it on.

Izumo gave Anna a quick squeeze, while Yata waved goodbye. The trio headed to the door with Mikoto in front.

The red haired leader paused and looked directly at his fat clansman. He gave him a nod, his way of silently telling his clansman that he was entrusting their princess to him, and that he must take very good care of her.

In response, Kamamoto nodded and bowed respectfully, as did the other men who would be going out today as well.

* * *

"Anna, do you still want to go out?" Kamamoto asked her.

Anna was tired, but she didn't think she should stay cooped up in here. Sickness had forced her to not see daylight for at least five days, and she felt that she would go crazy.

She nodded and Kamamoto handed her something in a plate.

It was a single onigiri.

Anna blinked at it.

"Its an avocado onigiri. You must eat something to increase your blood sugar levels. It's too low right now, and that's why you're sick throughout the entire day."

Anna blinked at it and then carefully picked it up.

"How do you know about that stuff?" Fujishima asked Kamamoto.

"When Maria was pregnant with Tamotsu, she used to get sick a lot. Chitose-san paid me to cook for them."

"He paid you? He was really desperate then."

Kamamoto nodded as he watched Anna bite into the onigiri. She was reluctant, but she was trying hard for the sake of the baby.

"He didn't know what to do, so he consulted me since I know so much about food. I didn't know much about pregnant women though."

"So how did you help Maria?" Eric questioned.

"Internet," was the chubby clansman's response, and that answered everything for them.

Kamamoto led her by the arm with Eric and Fujishima flanked to their sides. They took her to a park where they relaxed for a while. They didn't get ice cream, but Kamamoto did try to get her to eat some frozen yogurt.

She could only a few bites, so he didn't force her. He also got her a fruit bowl and some granola; things that were easy to digest and less likely to nauseate her. Most foods were small, and while she did get upset with most of them, she did not throw up and she did feel a whole lot better compared to the morning before.

* * *

"They're on their way home," Izumo informed Mikoto from behind the bar, after he replaced the phone's receiver. Neither had expected to be home before Anna and the other guys. "She must be doing a whole lot better to be willing to stay out for a couple of hours."

Mikoto didn't say anything. They hadn't taken long on the job, so it wasn't that surprising that they were home earlier than the others.

Izumo watched his King.

There was a cigarette stuck in his mouth. Izumo had already warned him off from them as it was not good for Anna or the baby to be around second hand smoke.

As such, the redhead had cut down significantly on his cigarettes. He only had them when he wasn't around Anna, which wasn't very often.

Mikoto normally tended to inhale in a very slow, relaxed way. When frustrated, he simply took deeper drags of his cigarettes, but never did he ever increase the pace at which he smoked. His movements would remain fluid and smooth from every time he removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke, to when he replaced it in his mouth and repeated the action.

Well, Mikoto was a professional at this.

He had been smoking tons of cigarettes for years.

Right now, he was indeed frustrated. The ashtray on the table in front of him was full of cigarette butts.

"You should probably stop or take it outside," Izumo suggested.

"What?"

"Your cigarettes. I don't think that Anna would be alright with you or the bar smelling of tobacco and tar."

Mikoto frowned about his cigarette. He still had half way to go with it, but figured that Izumo made a good point. He sighed and took it out of his mouth and doused it in the close-to-overflowing ashtray.

"It's only for the first few months, Mikoto. She'll get better," Izumo tried to assure his friend. That was clearly what was bothering him.

There was _nothing_, and _nobody_ in the world who served to drive Mikoto to the brink of madness, except for Anna Kushina-Suoh.

Whether it be through the dangerous things she did as a teenager, or the very fact that her own body had made her weak, she made Mikoto come close to becoming as grey haired as the Gold King.

"She isn't getting better. She's getting worse," Mikoto bit out, finally revealing his frustration. Hardly anyone saw him like this – upset, worried..._helpless_.

"Mikoto..."

"It's like that child is a parasite and it's sapping all of her strength," Mikoto added.

Izumo frowned.

"Mikoto, please don't talk like that. It's _your_ child. You can't tell me you don't want it."

Mikoto was silent.

"It's mine, and Anna's, but it doesn't feel real enough to me."

"Will it be real enough to you when she's started showing, or when she's actually given birth?"

She had already started showing small signs. However, only he, who knew her body intimately was aware of those little changes.

One night, he had lain beside her with his hand cautiously caressing her stomach with his large hand, feeling the way it was no longer so flat, and the way it seemed slightly curved. Even then, it had seemed unbelievable to him that she was carrying a child.

The only other change had been the fullness and sensitivity of her breasts. Before, he used to think of her as a fruit that was ripe, and just right for plucking. Now, it was like she was the juiciest, ripest fruit in the tree, and he _wanted_ her.

_Badly_.

But her sickness held him at bay.

Yet another added frustration on his part.

"I don't know Izumo," Mikoto responded and leaned against the couch heavily.

Izumo hesitated.

"You want this child, don't you? You wouldn't tell Anna to abort it, would you?"

Mikoto kept staring straight ahead. At first, Izumo thought he wouldn't reply, but the redhead eventually did. He released a small sigh and looked at his second in command directly in the eye.

"Of course I want it – it's my flesh and blood. I'd be a coward to tell her to give up so easily."

Izumo smiled, relieved.

Mikoto would rather that Anna not be so ill all the time, and it upset him greatly. It was understandable that he be a bit angry, even at the baby for it was because Anna was pregnant, she was unwell.

But he wasn't going to be resentful toward the child. Mikoto just wasn't that sort of man. Sometimes he might say certain things when he was unhappy, but one had to understand that Mikoto just noted things with honesty and tended to say things without tact.

"Anna's a strong girl, isn't she? She'll pull through," Izumo told Mikoto gently, to which the other man nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mikoto was lounging against the couch when Anna came home.

His eyes slanted to the door when the bell clanged, indicating someone had come in.

Indeed, there stood his lovely wife, looking healthier than she had in days.

She blinked upon sight of Mikoto and walked over to him.

He watched her until she came sit beside him. She cuddled close to him, wanting his warmth and strength. Only after he wrapped his arm around her, did she release a contented sigh.

"Anna's looking much better. You worked some special magic?" Izumo asked Kamamoto.

He handed Izumo a page.

"It was just a matter of getting her outside and taking in some fresh air. We tried all sorts of food that she can stomach and we came up with this list. She just needs to eat small amounts throughout the day. When her morning sickness eventually passes, her appetite will increase significantly."

Izumo accepted the paper gratefully.

As he observed the contents, he remarked, "Kamamoto is really like a mommy,"

"Kusanagi-san, I don't think I can take that as a compliment."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Yata declared.

"Hey!" Izumo snapped while the others laughed.

Kamamoto and the other three turned to Mikoto and bowed their heads. He nodded to them and they straightened.

"Rikio, Kosuke, Eric...thank you," Anna said to them with a soft smile.

Their faces brightened with the knowledge that they had made Anna's day better in some kind of way.

When they left, Mikoto pressed his nose into the top of Anna's soft hair. She had probably fallen asleep. She did tend to get sleepy much more quickly these days.

However, she shifted slightly, indicating that she had not fallen asleep, but was actually relaxing beside him.

Mikoto realized that he would probably have to take Anna out himself and get her to eat. If anything, he could always have Rikio and the others see to her when he couldn't.

Right now, he was simply glad that his wife was looking better.

"What do you want tonight?" Mikoto asked her quietly.

She lifted her face and her cheeks were slightly red. She seemed a bit shy as she replied, despite knowing that he was talking about dinner, "You,"

* * *

_**A/N: Only after I did this chapter, I realized that I actually haven't written about the other clansmen's reaction to Anna being pregnant. I'll write it in at another time. I'm taking a break from Anna being preggo chapters, and I will start focusing, for a little while, a little more on Anna and Mikoto's marriage.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts on GP III so far :)**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews.**_

_**For those who reviewed:**_

_**xNightDreamerx: Ah, I understand. I once ate a medium rare burger, but I quickly realized that I prefer lovely, burnt, well cooked quarter-pounders. Not that I'm a big fan of beef/red meat. I tend to prefer chicken, or tofu as a substitute. Yes, please remind me :) I have some chapters to post with Yuichi, so maybe when I start putting those up, you can remind me. Well, I'm posting them whenever I have time. I tend to wait until I get a couple of reviews before posting, just to know how people felt about the chapter. Not many people seem as interested in GP III as with the other stories, but I guess it's because they're kind of busy as it's exam time now, or they just don't know about it :/**_

_**Hodgeheg: I will write Yata's reaction at another point. When I had started this chapter, I had intended for it to be with the gang's reaction to Anna's pregnancy. But somehow I didn't end up doing that. I don't know how I came to writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**TinaFOTZE: Oh, you have a baby? That's so cute! How did your husband react? Yes, Missing Kings will be here soon, but I won't be able to see it T.T**_

_**DBerryNia: Yeah, it's been a while since I listened to them too. Glad those lines made you lol :D**_

_**Dazed Blue: Aww, thank you for such nice words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)**_

_**Indochine: I'm happy to hear from you! Glad you enjoyed the story so far! I'm doing fine! Yes, lots of work. Just when I thought it had eased up, it's started to get heavy again :( But I'd rather have something to do than be sitting around doing nothing :) I do remember you saying you have exams. Best of luck! Pray hard, study hard, and I'm sure you'll do fine. How are things with you?**_

_**Fried Chicken: I'm glad you did :)**_

* * *

**Thanks again and God bless :)**


	7. Mikoto is a Bully

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

**_A/N: Part of this Chapter is rated 'M.' I'm marking it off with my usual '**************'_**

**_This chapter also takes place probably in the first or second year of Anna and Mikoto's marriage, long before she became pregnant._**

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 7: Mikoto is a Bully**_

* * *

No one really considered Mikoto a strange person.

That was because they were too busy being terrified of him.

However, he did do strange things.

And he did it all with a **straight** face.

Like when he teased his wife.

Yes, Mikoto had a hobby of **bullying** his poor, pretty wife.

* * *

Cheek pinches were a norm.

So was nose tugging and forehead flicking, followed by gentle, almost apologetic kisses. Normally, such actions of the red head toward his wife was in retaliation for something she might have said or done (not eating enough, saying something wasn't true when in fact it was, cuddling with Lion-O instead of him...)

But there were times when Mikoto found himself doing things to Anna, just to see how she would react.

And he would do it on a whim.

Like this early of the morning when they had both awakened simultaneously.

Mikoto was lying on his side, with his head propped on an elbow as he looked down at Anna. She was flat on her back, covered from nose to toe under a white blanket. Mikoto didn't have anything covering him. He had tossed it all on Anna the night before when he had found the sheets becoming too cumbersome for his liking.

_Anna was startled awake when the bed began to move roughly. To her surprise, she saw her husband rolling around under the blankets. He furled, unfurled and then tossed it over himself so that it landed on him and completely covered his body. Like a grumpy beast, he huffed, then growled._

_Afterward, he caught the end of the blanket and shoved it from off his body._

_He paused when he realized that his wife was awake and staring at him inquisitively. _

_He blinked._

_She blinked back._

_He responded by suddenly throwing the blanket over her. Before she could even properly react, Mikoto's arms came around her, and he threw one leg over her so that not only was she encased in his unwanted blanket, she was also possessively trapped by his body._

_Like a fly in a spider's web._

_Unable to do anything about it as he seemed to be drifting off again like a lazy beast, she resigned herself to her fate and prayed that she didn't die of a heat stroke. _

Anna blinked at Mikoto's scrutiny. Just why was he looked at her so...**probingly**?

"Mikoto?"

He didn't respond.

Figuring he was probably mulling over something, she shifted the blanket from off her body. She was planning to go to the kitchen where she would prepare breakfast.

However, Mikoto caught her elbow with his free hand and pulled her back onto the bed beside him. She bounced slightly when she fell and had an uncharacteristically surprised look on her face. She blinked twice more before voicing her husband's name again.

"Mikoto?"

There was a thread of confusion in her voice. Just why had her husband pulled her back down?

She tried to sit up but he reached out and pulled her elbows from under her so she was flat on her back.

She felt herself becoming irked by Mikoto's strange actions.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as her mouth formed into a straight line.

Anna was clearly not pleased by his actions.

He shrugged. "It's too early to get out of bed."

"Ah but-"

Before she could say anything, he used his finger to flick under her nose. She recoiled more from his unexpected action than from pain, for what he had done had not been hurtful.

However, she did cover her nose and look at her husband directly. The narrowing of her eyes was enough to tell Mikoto that she was giving him an accusing look. "What is Mikoto doing?" she demanded.

Her anger changed to surprise when she saw him smirking at her.

So he was _laughing_ at her?!

She lowered her hand and gave him a long, hard look before saying in a very cool voice, "Mikoto is a bully."

He snorted in response which served to irritate her even more. However, she managed a blank facade as she did not want to allow him the luxury of seeing her ire.

For all she knew, the reason why he was acting like this was because he had probably decided on a whim that he wanted to get her angry with him. He was probably bored and wanted some amusement and she was his object of amusement.

That _bully_.

As she moved to get up again, he pulled her back once more onto the bed. "I'm a bully, am I?" he demanded with that same infuriating smirk.

Anna would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her irritation. Instead, she maintained a cool look and pushed away his arms in order to grab a hold of the blanket. She proceeded to pull it around her in a quick, furious action, like an irked bunny.

She was now lying on her side, wrapped like a caterpillar from chin to toe once more, facing away from her husband.

"Mikoto is mean," she told him, clearly upset and wanting to be left alone.

Mikoto did feel a little respite at her words, but it was so much fun to harass her this morning!

Oh, he _didn't_ even know he was even teasing the poor girl.

To him, he was just prodding at her a bit to see how she would behave.

Angry Anna was pretty funny to him.

But he did instinctively know that he ought to not trouble her any more than this.

He shifted to wrap his arms around her and draw her against his hard, warm body. He nuzzled her temple gently, but even this small act of affection did not deter her anger at him.

Instead, she tried to elbow him away.

She heard Mikoto snort once more.

"Bully," she declared him being again, while looking at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes were accusing once more and he felt as though he had been mean to a small animal.

Chuckling, he drew the blanket from her young, womanly body which was clad in a red nightgown.

"I'm a bully alright," he agreed softly.

**'*****************************************************************************************************************************************'**

Anna sensed a change in his body heat and saw a flare in his red. Her eyes darted to his and she saw desire in them.

Catching her wrists with his large hands, he pinned them on either side of her head before lowering his mouth to hers to steal a long, deep kiss.

Anna tried to free her hands from his grasp, but he was too strong for her.

She was not about to let him have his way with her after the way he had just bullied her! The unfortunate thing was that her body was so sensitive, so responsive to his touch that instead of rebelling against him, she welcomed him.

She was about to release a pleasured sigh when he began to sweetly caress her body.

However, she stopped herself in time.

She would **_not_** allow Mikoto the satisfaction of her losing control with him after the way he had just harassed her!

Instead, she went rigid in his hold and deliberately set her face to being as doll-like as possible.

Noting a change, Mikoto paused and lifted his head.

Normally, her eyes would be glazed with passion, her mouth releasing soft moans and whimpers.

Instead, it was now as expressionless as a mannequin.

_Oh?_

So she wanted to _challenge_ him?

Mikoto felt a thrill run through him. He normally felt this way when he was engaging in a furious battle with an opponent who could almost evenly match him.

But this time, the enemy was his beautiful wife.

Well, he would win.

Mikoto **_always_** won.

He knew all her weak spots.

All the places that were sensitive.

Just a little touch, a little pressure and a little nip and she went _**wild**_.

"Don't you want this?" he asked her.

With a completely straight face, she responded, "I want to prepare breakfast,"

He smirked.

"You didn't think about that _yesterday_ morning."

Because yesterday morning, he had even managed to make Anna Kushina **scream**.

"I'm thinking about it _this_ morning," she calmly responded.

Mikoto snorted as he lowered his head to hers so that his mouth was just a breath away from hers. He lifted one hand and cupped her sensitive breast.

"Really?"

He had to hand it to her; she barely even blinked.

But in the depths of those glowing red eyes, Mikoto saw desire flare in her.

If drawing out those cries from her made him a bully, then Mikoto didn't mind such a label.

After taking in the fact that she was wearing on a low cut, thin strapped red nightdress that fell to the tops of her thighs, he lowered his head to her chest. Deliberately he trailed his tongue downward, and over the exposed slopes of her breasts.

She stiffened and shifted uncomfortably at the feel of his hot, wet appendage on her bare skin. Even if her face hid her reaction, her body didn't.

He could feel her growing hotter.

Like a beast, he caught onto the scent of his mate in heat.

Mikoto's hands reached for her thighs, stroking them with his large hands while he used his teeth to slowly drag one strap of her dress downward.

Anna was trying her best to pretend her husband's touch didn't affect her, but it wasn't possible.

"Are you going to continue acting like a cold fish?" Mikoto demanded above her exposed breast.

She nodded with a blank face on.

He gave a lopsided frown.

"Oh?"

He gave her another wicked smile as he blew his hot breath on the tip of her exposed breast. She sealed her mouth tightly shut to prevent herself from whimpering out loud.

Mikoto chuckled.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to go downstairs."

"No, you don't," he stated and just brushed his lips against her, deliberately teasing her young, nubile body.

"Don't," she hissed as pleasure shot through her like a white hot arrow.

"Fine," he agreed and started to go from her.

A part of Anna was disappointed.

Another was wary.

Mikoto never became bored with anything related to sex, so why was he withdrawing now?

She cried out abruptly when she felt his fingers caressing the backs of her knees. They had recently realized that in order to turn Anna on completely, one needed to simply brush the backs of her knees. The flesh there was more sensitized and she responded beautifully when Mikoto exploited that area.

Mikoto was kneeling in front of her as his thumbs continued lightly brushing her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She wanted to shake her head so badly, to tell him 'no.'

"Mikoto is a bully," she declared again and covered the back of her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from moaning again.

But without a doubt, her face was completely red and her eyes were shut from the pleasure she felt as his fingers worked magic on her.

"I better stop then," he stated and drew back from her.

However, her hands grabbed his shoulders. He looked at her.

Her face was naked of emotion as it was flushed red, with eyes glazed over with passion.

"I want you," Anna finally admitted in a husky voice.

Mikoto's eyes gleamed with satisfaction at her response.

**'*****************************************************************************************************************************************'**

* * *

Always, they lost track of time. She was now lying naked beside him. His strong arms were around her soft figure as they both relaxed in the aftermath of their love-making.

Both of them were under the white blanket. She couldn't say if she was still upset with him, but one thing was for certain:

From his nuzzles to his pinches to his tickles, to the way he made love to her, Mikoto was a bully.

_But he was **her** bully. _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing. **

**For those who reviewed:**

**Fried Chicken: Aw...I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thanks for your review of 'Trust.'**

**Mandy Lestrange: Muchas gracias :)**

**GabrielMoon: I'm glad you enjoyed those parts in the chapter with the baby news :) You made a good point about Lion-O's lack of presence :) Thanks for your kind words :)**

**crowdstroia: The baby is Yuichi ;) Thank you so much for your kind words. I really appreciate them. I do have a partial chapter done on a teenage Yuichi. I won't be posting it yet, but there will, God willing, come a time when I shall post more stuff with Yuichi. Please remind me of that chapter. I have a bad memory sometimes, and you won't be bothering me if you just mention to me that you're looking out for the chapter on teenage Yuichi :)**

**FragileBlueButterflies: I think it was one? Not sure lol. Anyway, I'm always glad to hear from you. I hope things improve on your side. Best of luck :) PS Are you getting to see the movie? I'm not sure where you're from, but I know the movie is going to be shown in other countries :)**

**Hodgeheg: I just want to focus a little more on Anna and Mikoto's married life :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**xNightDreamerx: Thanks :) I thought the PV was interesting! I was glad to see Mikoto and Totsuka in them, even though they may have just been flashbacks. Makes me curious though! Well, July is only a week away. Well, honestly, I think I'm turning into an otaku :/ I've become more and more isolated from the people I used to know. I started to notice things about them that I didn't like, especially when things started to go well with me in my life. A lot of these so-called 'friends' actually showed jealousy, so-called family tried to put me down...so yeah, I have all this time because I choose to spend my evenings writing chapters instead of socializing. I can't say for sure if that's a good thing or not :/ But after God, there's no one who can be here for me, except me. Sorry if I sound all angsty lol. **

**Guest: I appreciate how much you liked it! Thank you :)**

**Dazed Blue: Don't worry, somewhere along the way I will post a cute chapter with something like that ;)**

**MizukiAsami37: I'm sorry to hear that someone did that to you. At least you can understand what it feels like to have someone steal from you. I hope that person was considerate enough to stop, or take down the story. **

_**Thanks again. God bless :)**_


	8. Flirting

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 8 : Flirting**_

* * *

Anna's lips were formed into a very thin, straight line. That was the only way Akemi could tell that she was upset.

"Anna..." she began, but her voice trailed off. Even through the screen of her PDA, she could tell her friend was disappointed.

Yet, she couldn't help but ask, in the nicest way possible, "Are you _really_ surprised that he didn't notice your new dress?"

Anna released a quiet sigh and shook her head.

Of course not.

A man who tore her sexiest panties and tossed them aside as if they were nothing, certainly couldn't notice the new pretty red dress she bought.

The only time he perked up about her wearing something was if she wore on bunny ears.

"I had hoped," she admitted.

Akemi shrugged, "_I_ hope that Kei will notice that he's a sadistic bastard who needs psychological help, but that hasn't happened! That's how men are-go figure,"

Anna gave a tiny smile at her friend's words.

Akemi's tone softened as she continued, "Cheer up, Anna. At least it shows that Mikoto-san isn't impressed by silly things in this world like fashion. He loves you for who you are, and that's what's important."

Although Anna gave a small nod of agreement, Akemi knew her friend was still disappointed by her husband's lack of interest in her new dress.

The dress was perfect for wearing on in the summer, for it came to just above her knees and was armless. It was red, of course, but a beautiful ruby hue that stood out against her skin. The material on the skirt was red, ruffled layers. The bodice was smooth and was V-necked, but did not show off her cleavage. The neckline was bordered with a frilled material that matched her skirt. It was too hot a Summer day to wear on stockings today, so her legs were bare.

In a way, the dress showed off her curves, yet made her seem cute and innocent. With that long, snow white hair that fell to her knees and those wide eyes, she was a mix of innocent and sexy.

Not many people were capable of pulling of such a look, and yet Anna did it unthinkingly.

It really was a shame her hard headed husband hadn't noticed.

"But I suppose it would be really nice to hear Mikoto-san compliment you," Akemi stated and Anna nodded again.

Akemi looked thoughtful.

"Have you gone out into the Bar like that?"

"No."

"Ah maybe...oh, never mind. I probably shouldn't encourage you."

"Encourage me?" Anna queried.

"Well, I was thinking that if you went out into the bar dressed like that he will notice too...but that's like flirting with danger. I think you'd make him more angry with you."

Anna didn't understand what that meant.

"How will I be flirting with danger?" Anna asked suddenly.

Akemi suddenly paused.

"Flirt?" she repeated, then she looked thoughtful again, as if the gears in her head were moving. "You know, you could try flirting with him and...oh! Damn! I have a lecture now! Anna, can we chat later?"

Anna nodded, not wanting to hold her friend back.

They said their respective goodbyes and rung off.

* * *

So how did one flirt?

It was a shame that Akemi had to leave before she could elaborate.

Try flirting with Mikoto? What _was_ flirting anyway?

All she knew about it was that Chitose got beat up from women in the past for flirting with them – or so the other guys from Homra said.

She had also once heard Tatara tell Izumo that every time he smiled that charming smile at Anna, he looked like a pervert because he was flirting with a child.

To which Izumo promptly whacked on his head for.

Anna didn't understand what the term meant.

She could go on the internet and try to find out, but Anna had a feeling that she would need more than words.

Maybe she could try Izumo.

Of course, she could _try_ to make him jealous, but Anna thought Mikoto to be a little too dense headed. If he hadn't noticed her new outfit when he walked into the kitchen this morning, then it _shouldn't_ make much of a difference if she went into the bar with it.

* * *

Izumo was a perfectionist.

A perfectly perfect perfectionist when it came to his Bar.

Past loves had accused him of cheating on them because his mind had always been elsewhere, as if with another person.

Well, his bar was another person in a way.

Its counter needed soothing and polishing the way a woman would wax and cream her legs. He loved to run his hands along it the way he loved to touch his wife's body.

He currently sighed in pleasure as he caressed the counter with a white cloth, ensuring it was sleek, smooth and sexy.

He paused to give it a look of love.

His moment of bliss was interrupted when he heard someone let out a heavy breath.

It was Mikoto who was lying down on his side on the couch.

Izumo tsked when he spied the white blanket that was normally left in that area, was on a stool at the counter. One of the guys from Homra might have considerately folded it up, but might have absently left it there after having a drink.

Izumo reached over the counter and grabbed hold of the blanket, then tossed it at Mikoto.

His aim was true for it did fall on Mikoto – unfortunately on his head.

"What do you want Izumo?" Mikoto practically growled under the blanket. So lazy he was, he didn't even bother to move it!

"I want you to cover up! If you're going to sleep there, at least hide your unsightliness with the blanket! It sets a bad image for my bar!"

When Mikoto promptly ignored him, Izumo scowled, and very much like a mother with a stubborn teenage son, he walked around the counter and to Mikoto. He adjusted the blanket over him.

"I don't know how Anna puts up with you," Izumo grumbled as he tucked the corners around his friend.

Mikoto merely snorted in response under the blanket. It covered from his forehead to his toes, so that his bright red hair alone showed at the top.

Izumo paused when he sensed the familiar, soft presence of Anna. He turned to see her and saw that she was dressed in a pretty red dress today.

She even had a matching red ribbon in her hair!

Even if she was married now, Izumo couldn't help but find her so adorable.

"Don't you look pretty today!" he remarked.

"Thank you, Izumo," she responded.

At least _someone_ noticed.

Izumo saw the way her eyes flickered to her husband's unmoving figure on the couch. It didn't take long for the bartender to sum up that Mikoto may not have noticed his wife was dressed differently today.

However, _other_ men at the bar did.

"Kusanagi-san, your little sister has become a goddess!" one of them complimented her from a table in the corner. He and his companions had been regular customers over the years, and had been coming to Bar Homra even before Anna had come to stay there.

While Anna's eyes were turned in the direction of the person who complimented her, Izumo glanced over uneasily at the lump that was Mikoto on the couch.

In an almost amusing way, the two strands or 'feelers' of his hair seemed to almost twitch upon hearing those words.

Mikoto was not a psycho, obsessed sort of man.

But he was possessive and he didn't take too kindly to other men eying his wife too much.

"Great legs on that girl!" another man exclaimed.

Anna felt her cheeks go red.

"What a nice thing to say, but Anna is married now," Izumo informed them.

"Aww...how disappointing! Who's the lucky guy?" one of the men asked quite enthusiastically. He had a mug of beer in his hand and his cheeks were flushed with drunkenness.

Mikoto didn't need to move much to make his presence known. Somehow, the simple rustle of his blanket and the quiet thud of his boots on the ground resounded throughout the whole room.

The patron went very quiet and began to tremble.

As he had been a regular here for many years, he knew of this man.

And he knew how dangerous he was.

Rumour had it that he could rip a person apart with his bare hands.

"I am," Mikoto said quietly, but his voice was so cold, so low, yet hearable that the other man recognized a threat without needing to be told.

That red headed man, that violent looking guy with the piercing golden eyes would kill him if he spoke any further.

The man's demeanor immediately changed as he scooted closer to the corner and began to sip his beer like a frightened mouse. His other friends fearfully joined in.

Mikoto walked toward Anna. She wondered what he was going to do and looked up at him. Maybe he hadn't noticed because he moved past her.

However, she couldn't stop her soft gasp from forming when he grabbed her arm and tugged her along behind him.

* * *

Akemi was right.

Mikoto did get angry.

In fact, he was downright _furious_.

He had pulled her with him into the kitchen where he proceeded to press her against the wall with one hand. His other arm was placed above her head as he leaned over her like some brooding beast. Only his hand on her shoulder touched her. No other part of him did.

Yet, due to his close proximity, she was surrounded by his familiar musky, tobacco scent, and his warmth, his heat.

She looked up at him and blinked innocently.

"Is Mikoto upset?" she queried.

"What do you think?" he snapped, clearly irritated.

Anna blinked again.

"Why?"

Mikoto scowled down at his slender pretty wife. He leaned his head down closer to hers so that his hot breath touched her face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he demanded.

Anna's mouth formed into a straight line, suggesting to him that she was irked.

Her beautiful eyes reflected his red as she met his angry eyes with her own strong gaze.

"You," she responded.

He was clearly startled.

"Me?"

She nodded and turned her head away. Her cheeks were burning red. "I bought this new dress yesterday...and Mikoto didn't even notice."

Mikoto gave her a blank look.

He had come into the kitchen today and noted that she was wearing on a different outfit, but he hadn't really paid mind to it because she had been sitting down.

"I didn't see it properly," he informed her.

He hadn't known her legs were bare.

"You only noticed because other people did," she pointed out.

Mikoto sighed heavily and lowered his hand from her shoulder. "I prefer when you're naked," he said flatly. She blushed.

Clearly, he didn't understand that she had been trying to impress him, and that sort of dampened her spirit.

She lowered her head and glanced up at him from her her thick, black eyelashes.

"Does Mikoto find the dress pretty," she asked shyly. Blushingly, she continued, "...on me?"

Mikoto paused and looked at her.

_Really_ looked at her.

The dress did hold her body nicely. He shouldn't have a problem with it, but he didn't like how well it showed off her beautiful shape.

But yes, it did bring out a special kind of peachiness to her skin. She looked, innocent and cute. In Mikoto's male mind, he didn't really understand why it did that, but he accepted it.

"Yes," he replied.

He saw her cheeks go even more red, and he could tell she was extremely pleased by his words. "I wanted to look pretty for Mikoto today," she admitted.

Mikoto blinked his golden eyes.

Was that what it was?

She wanted to look pretty.

For him?

He didn't really understand why.

She was beautiful all the time to him, so why go out of her way?

Anna, noting that Mikoto didn't really comprehend, decided to divert the subject.

"Mikoto, how does one flirt?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

How did Anna manage to say certain things with such a straight face?

"Akemi said I should try flirting with you," she explained.

He frowned.

"Why?"

"So that you would notice my dress," she answered.

Mikoto fought the urge to scratch his head in confusion. How would flirting lead to him noticing her dress?

Seeing that her husband was clearly puzzled, Anna gave up on him.

She should really accept that Mikoto was a bit stupid sometimes. She really just didn't know how to do things like flirting.

He, on the other hand, was too hard headed to even understand.

Releasing a sigh, she straightened up and turned to go.

However, she was surprised when Mikoto gripped her shoulder and pressed her against the wall. This time, she was on her side and braced herself for the light impact by pressing her palms against the wall, so that she was leaning on it on her left side.

Mikoto's arm remained over her body as he lowered his free hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly as his eyes flared.

Ah, she knew this tone.

Mikoto wanted her now.

Sometimes, the atmosphere would slowly climb between them. It would gradually grow heated. This was one of those times.

She could smell the familiar musky scent of his body, and feel his body release more heat around her.

"To the bar," she replied.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I'll ask Izumo how to flirt," she replied.

Izumo must know. She had heard women mention in the past how they enjoyed flirting with the handsome bartender.

"You won't," Mikoto said.

Anna pressed her palms harder against the wall. She refused to look at him.

"Mikoto-"

"Do you want to flirt?" he asked on a kinder tone.

She glanced up at him and nodded.

"And you want me to teach you?"

Once more she nodded.

He sighed.

"That's like asking a fish to climb a tree," he told her.

She knew what that meant: he didn't know how to flirt.

Suddenly, his free hand reached down and began to caress her thigh through her dress.

Anna's eyes widened on him momentarily. "Mikoto..."

His face formed a slow smirk. "I don't know much about flirting, but I like the way you look right now."

Anna's face was hot.

She turned her head forward so that he wouldn't see it.

Mikoto had skillful, wicked hands, and he loved to use them all over her body.

Especially her thighs.

"H-How do I look?" she asked, knowing he wasn't referring to her dress.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her ear.

"Cornered. Vulnerable," he responded in a low growl. Anna whimpered as his hand slipped under the skirt of her dress and began to stroke her bare thigh. Every rasp of a callous against her skin made her shudder. She did her best to hide her pleasure of his warm touch on her skin, but it wasn't easy.

"You're not wearing stockings," he murmured before he nipped her ear a little too hard, making her wince slightly. He released the tender lobe where a pair of teeth marks remained. His tongue gently soothed the mar to her skin.

"T-Too hot," she stammered her reply.

He turned his eyes to look at her, "Is that so?"

"Mikoto," she whispered his name as his heady warmth crept over her body and slowly embraced her. She just wanted him to touch her now.

He lowered his head, about to kiss her when-

"Will you two stop flirting?!" Izumo demanded behind him.

Mikoto's mouth had just brushed hers when Izumo had interrupted. He growled lowly in irritation, like a provoked lion. He turned his head slightly and looked over to his comrade.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"There's some stuff you have to do right now!" Izumo snapped and thrust what seemed to be a stapled report in front of the Red King.

Mikoto scowled and released his wife. He took the report in his hands and began to read it. The irritation on his vanished and he became very, very serious.

Noting his abrupt change of mood, Anna became curious about the report. She came to stand beside her husband and waited silently beside him for him to finish.

From the way he was standing and holding the report, she couldn't peek into it even if she tried.

However, she did note the rigid stance he took.

Every ridge of solid muscle that she was well acquainted with was stiff. His eyebrows were turned down very, very slightly, and those eyes of liquid gold he possessed had grown dark.

These small changes were enough for the King's wife to realize he was angry.

In fact, even if he didn't show it, he was seething inside.

This wasn't the kind of anger he felt when his wife was dressed prettily and other men complimented her.

No, this was a burning sort of rage.

Yet, he maintained a calm sort of demeanor about him as he handed Izumo the report.

"Are you going to get them? Mikoto?" Izumo asked with a smile.

Mikoto smirked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"You know, if you explained to Anna, she might listen to you," Izumo remarked as he rounded a corner with his King.

They were walking to their destination and didn't need anyone to come with them. In fact, even Izumo didn't need to come along, but he wanted to.

He also needed to ensure that Mikoto didn't go overboard and kill anyone. The men who led the child trafficking ring needed to be brought in for questioning in order to get a hold of their partners who assisted in recruiting the victims.

"She won't listen," Mikoto stated.

"Anna is a good girl...ah, but you're thinking that she might feel slighted," Izumo realized.

Mikoto was silent, but that was the reason. He would explain to her later that he didn't think hee incompetent, but not now.

_His wife was always sensitive to his moods. While she didn't let them affect her negatively, she did accept them for Mikoto's occasional volatile temperament was something she was well-acquainted with. _

_As such, what she did know how to do was to proceed with caution when speaking to him. After all, no one wanted to provoke an angry lion, not even Anna._

_Not that he would hurt her in anyway, but he could unintentionally speak roughly with her and he would be the one to feel guilty about that and regret later. As such, in a way, she was careful more for his sake than her own. _

"_Mikoto," Anna voiced his name._

_He glanced over his shoulder to her with his piercing golden eyes. Her husband sensed her hesitancy._

_As such, he softened his outlook only for her, "What is it, Anna?"_

"_Where will Mikoto go?" she queried._

_In response, he turned around and stepped to her._

_Abruptly, he caught her chin in between her thumb and forefinger and jerked her face up so that her pretty face gazed upon his own._

_He seemed to look at her almost searchingly before he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own._

_He gave her a slow, sensual kiss to which she responded to by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to gently stroke her own._

_Behind him, Izumo rolled his eyes in exasperation._

_When Mikoto broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against her own. Her hands were fisted into the material of shirt as she took in deep breaths._

_His strong arms went around her, and suddenly, his nose was nuzzling the side of her head. At first, she didn't realize when he was doing for she was so accustomed to his sweet affection. It was only when a wave of sleepiness washed over her that she realized what he was doing. _

_She began to struggle, but his hands gripped her upper arms tightly. He was too strong for her to pull away. _

"_Mikoto...no..." she weakly protested her continued rubbing his nose into her ear, at his favorite spot. _

_Suddenly, she slumped against him, fast asleep._

_Mikoto lifted his head from her soft hair and picked her up into his arms. _

_He took her to their bedroom and lay her in the middle of their large, comfortable bed. She breathed out a sigh as her head moved to the side when he placed her there. Her lovely white hair, almost the same color as the sheets, spilled around her beautifully._

_For a long moment, Mikoto gazed down at her. He lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Her skin was still so soft like a baby's. Never had it changed. _

_Even her face, so pretty it was, was just like a doll's._

_He replaced his hand with his lips briefly before he covered her with the blanket. After tucking it around her, he went downstairs._

* * *

As Izumo and Mikoto walked back home after dealing with the traffickers, Izumo remarked, "It was sweet of Anna to wear that dress for you Mikoto."

Mikoto shrugged.

"I don't get why."

Izumo frowned.

"Why not? You're her husband. She wants to look pretty for you."

Mikoto shot him a frown. "She looks good all the time."

Izumo sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mikoto, women are strange creatures. Even if they look good to us all the time, there are times when they will go out of their way to make themselves look even better. It makes them feel good to be complimented by the significant other."

Mikoto blinked, still not quite comprehending.

Izumo sighed and let his friend go.

"She dressed up today for you, Mikoto. She just wanted you to notice and tell her that she looks good. That's all."

"That's all?" Mikoto repeated.

"That's all," Izumo affirmed. Then grinned. "Sometimes, compliments can be er..._rewarding_."

* * *

Although they hadn't spent a long time out, Mikoto was weary. Kamamoto had stayed behind in the bar, not only to continue running it without Izumo's presence, but also because it was a means of protecting Anna.

Sure, she was fantastic at taking care of herself. These days, she could even floor some of her comrades. She was an excellent fighter. She had excellent skills and coordination. Her stamina wasn't as good as theirs, but she was great.

Good enough to last in a fight.

But there were some things Mikoto tried to shield her from. He wasn't the type to cage her in, even if he was tempted to occasionally due to her reckless behaviour in the past.

However, being a man who didn't like being locked up either, he knew how important it was to not do the same to Anna.

Sure, he was perfectly fine with letting her do her own thing. In fact, he had even gotten past his annoyance and jealousy from earlier. Well, he did have the nature of a lion and lion's were very possessive of their mates.

Either way, the point was that aside from her occasional revealing clothing, he would not restrain Anna from the things she wanted to do. She had the freedom to go where she wanted, as long as it was relatively safe.

Also, she had been taken along with the Red Clan to meet some of the most dangerous men in Shizume City since she had been very little.

And she had never flinched upon meeting any of them.

But there were somethings Mikoto did not want Anna exposed to.

Men like who had to deal with tonight were cruel men who caused pain and anguish that Anna could relate to, given her past. Mikoto didn't want to stir up her old memories. He didn't want to see her hurt, or to see her in pain.

Dealing with the men he had handled tonight would have hurt her as it would made her recall her old trauma.

And for Mikoto, it wasn't easy either.

When he came home at night and found his wife sleeping peacefully, he could reach out and take her in his arms and know she was alright.

To him, it was a salvation of sorts to know she was okay, because the victims, the children who had been victimized were not. Even though they were rescued, they would still have a long way to go.

Holding onto Anna, knowing she could smile and sometimes secretly laugh would let him know that there was hope for them.

* * *

Perhaps Anna understood this for when she opened her eyes that night when he had come home, she looked him over once and her eyes seemed to almost glow with understanding.

He had barely opened the door when she was sitting up and looking at him like that.

Wordlessly, he went to her and took her in his arms.

He held her soft form tightly to his lean body for a very long time.

As Mikoto looked over his wife who was lying in his arms, he found that although he thought it was unnecessary for her to go out of her way to dress up for him, he did appreciate her effort, and she did indeed look pretty in her dress.

Anna was stroking his jaw lightly with a gentle hand as she gazed up at him.

He caught her hand with his own and pressed it against his smooth cheek. Turning it over, he kissed the back of it lightly.

"You look nice," he managed to finally compliment her.

Anna's face gave that warm gentle smile that she mainly showed to her husband.

"Izumo spoke to Mikoto," she stated for she knew he wouldn't come out and say something like that so abruptly.

Mikoto seemed to almost pout at how sharp her mind was. However, he sighed and admitted, "Yes,"

She leaned up wrapped her arms around his neck. After pressing a kiss to the very corner of his mouth, she told him softly, "Thank you," for she appreciated his effort as well to understand her feelings.

He responded by nipping her bottom lip lightly.

"Izumo said we were flirting today," Anna remarked.

Mikoto snorted as his arm wound around Anna's waist. His other one began to stroke down the side of her body, relishing her curves.

Yes, the bartender had said that to Anna. However...

"_You're a pervert, Mikoto. Can't you ever stop flirting with your wife?" Izumo demanded as they made their way home._

_Mikoto scowled. _

"_That wasn't flirting."_

"_Then what do you call it?" _

_Mikoto shrugged. _

"_Fine, I have a better word for it: **sexual harassment**."_

_Mikoto glanced at Izumo. _

"_I was sexually harassing my wife?"_

"_Yes, you were."_

_Mikoto snorted. "Then **you're** the pervert."_

"_What?! How?" Izumo demanded. "I'm charming, and I'm-"_

"_That's just another way of saying you're a smooth pervert."_

"_You don't know the definition of a pervert!"_

_Mikoto stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it ever so casually. After blowing out a puff of smoke, he stated, "You're the one who used to peek at the Blue's woman's underwear."_

_Izumo was clearly aghast._

"_I didn't do that!"_

_Mikoto shrugged. "Munakata noticed."_

"_What the heck does he know? He's even dirtier than I am because the females' uniforms are still cut like that!"_

"_You just admitted you're a dirty guy?"_

"_F**k you Mikoto!"_

* * *

"Why is Mikoto laughing?" Anna asked her husband.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he smirked and kissed her instead of replying. As he pushed her onto her back and pressed her into the mattress with his own heavier body, Anna knew the conversation was lost now.

As he trailed kisses down her neck and reached for a strap of her dress, Anna stopped him by bracing his shoulders.

He glanced at her.

"Please don't tear my dress."

Mikoto sighed and fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered, and proceeded to 'sexually harass' his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please let me know if your thoughts on this chapter.**

**I think most people are either probably fed-up of GP or, they're busy. I'm not upset or anything because I know it's been drawn on for so long. In fact, I was ending GP at Part II, but a lot of people liked the idea of a Part III when I suggested it, that's why I started it. Anyway, I had intended for this to be a story where if anyone wanted to see something happen, I would write it in if I could keep the everyone in character. However, seeing as there isn't much interest in GP anymore, I will post up what I have and then end the story for good. Most of the stuff that people wanted see I have already written, so it's no big deal.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**PS: To those who are still reading this (and therefore I assume still interested), I still have a couple of chapters to post, so don't worry, I won't end GP TOO soon :)**

* * *

**Thank you, all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed. For those who reviewed:**

_**DBerryNia: I'm glad you enjoyed Mikoto the bully and Kamamoto the mama :)**_

_**Hodgeheg: Hahaha yes he is mean :) Mikoto has been saved to autocorrect the phone?**_

_**xNightDreamerx: Thanks for such kind words! I think there is a 50/50 chance she could become the Red King, or something very close to it. A lot still isn't really known about strains, and it's only an assumption that they are rejected Kings. Maybe Anna is just a lot more special than other strains? Maybe there's something leftover from Mizuchi's experiments in her? I noticed that she's also wearing a brooch. I don't know if that means anything though.**_

_**Dazed Blue: Aww...I'm glad you thought so :)**_

_**Carin90: Thanks for your kind words :)**_

_**FragileBlueButterflies: I'm glad you loved it :) I'm not seeing it either. The month of July is a bit crazy for me :/ **_

_**MizukiAsami37: I'm glad he stopped. Thanks. **_

_**Guest: Thank you so much for those lovely words :)**_

_**SeekForMySoul: Thank you so much for your kind words :) I'm glad you thought it was cute! That chapter was one of my favs too ;)**_

* * *

**Thanks again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. God bless :)**


	9. Marriage Issues

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

**_A/N: _****_This chapter is loosely based on the music video Suvivor's 'The Search is Over.' It's a nice 80's tune, one of my favorites as my mom used to play it a lot when I was a child. Look it up on Youtube if you're a fan of 80's music._**

* * *

_**GROWING PAINS Part 2**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 9: Marriage Issues**_

* * *

When Anna and Mikoto had gotten married, they had received warnings.

Mikoto had been warned about treating Anna properly because of his ways.

Anna had been warned to be _conscious_ of Mikoto's ways.

There was a reason for that.

The main one being that the person who would have to adjust the most to married life was Mikoto, and not Anna.

The only thing Anna really wanted was to stay by Mikoto's side. She wanted his warmth, his touch, his affection, his love.

Being his wife gave her all those things, so she was quite pleased. It was easy for her to fall into the routine of being Mikoto Suoh's wife.

But it was different for the Red King.

Yes, he had always been close to Anna, and more so in recent years. He did relish the time they spent together, and he didn't take it for granted either.

However, deep down inside, he was a man who never answered to any human. It was this sort of attitude that had landed him in trouble in school because he always ignored anyone with authority over him. It was another reason why the Gold King tended to ask Reisi to work with him because Reisi was easier to get along with. He had an ego, but he did do his duties in a civilized way.

Mikoto wasn't like that.

He just didn't like having to answer to anyone. He was simply pig-headed that way. He knew it, and he had never once cared.

Until he got married.

* * *

There was no doubt that their marriage had problems. As understanding as they were of each other, the very fact that they were married sometimes caused friction between them.

It was not obvious friction with full blown arguments.

This was Anna and Mikoto: Anna would become distant and quiet from her husband, while Mikoto's anger would quietly simmer until it eventually came to a boil over his wife's silent treatment.

For a large part, the fault lay mostly with Mikoto. Anna did work hard to be a good wife to him and he did actually try to be a good husband.

If she wanted him to do something, he would.

The only time he was reluctant was if she woke him from a long nap. She also bore the responsibility of ensuring that Mikoto awakened when he was supposed to if he had specific appointments. Izumo was also back up for such cases.

Mikoto helped her out with chores when he found her doing too much, but for the most part, he left her to do whatever she wanted.

But, there were times when he felt something inside him that seemed all to strange. He couldn't understand it.

Sometimes...he was _uncomfortable_.

Anna did everything she could to make sure that things were good between them, but there were times when he just felt unsettled at her presence in his life.

Things had changed so much between them in that she was no longer simply a child he protected, or even the person he had clung to like a security blanket.

She was his wife now.

His _bride_.

She slept in his bed every single night and most of the time they had wild sex.

Who could ask for more?

A beautiful wife who was hot in bed, who did everything he could ever ask for and yet never demanded anything in return.

Yet, why was it that he found things...so..._unsettling_ sometimes?

* * *

Anna noticed it after the first few months of their marriage.

Mikoto would start going out more often. Probably to some bar elsewhere.

She was very much aware that he wasn't cheating on her.

Absolutely nothing of the sort.

She could, however, sense a disturbance in her husband. It struck her one day when she was placing clothing in hangers while in their room.

She paused and looked over her shoulder at her husband who was sitting up on the bed with one leg stretched out while the other was crooked at the knee. He had one arm over that knee while the hand of the other one was lighting a cigarette.

His eyes were gazing out the window and it seemed that he was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Mikoto?" she voiced his name.

He stiffened, as if startled before turning narrowed eyes at her.

His golden orbs were cool on her. He never looked at her that way and she realized that she might have disturbed him.

As tempted as she was to say 'never mind' she knew that might be a bad idea. She might accidentally prod at his temper and she did not want to do that.

"Is...are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Normally she would refer to him in third person when she spoke to him, as it was a familiar feel. The only time she wouldn't was when she was upset. In this case, she was uncertain.

He climbed off the bed and reached for the jacket that was slung on a chair.

"I'm fine," he replied as he pulled it on and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Out," was the curt response.

* * *

Episodes like that had grown more common.

"Aren't you going to ask where I'm going?" he queried one day when his hand touched the doorknob of the entrance door to the bar.

He asked this because he knew his wife was angry. She had been giving him the silent treatment for sometime now, and he _hated_ it. He knew she was doing it because she was angry, but he also saw that she was doing it as a means of getting back at him for staying out late and not letting her know where he was off to. As such, he was also annoyed.

Anna was busy wiping down a table while Izumo was polishing some glass.

She did not look at him but her mouth formed into a straight line as her movements became more vigorous.

"Are you going to answer?" she retorted.

The Red King snorted, but not in a nice way before he left through the door.

Izumo had overheard and was surprised. He paused in the caretaking of his beloved glass to speak to the girl he had adopted as his own.

"Anna...I'm not really one to pry, but are things okay between you two?"

Anna released a sigh and straightened.

"Mikoto is just being...Mikoto," she replied.

She did understand him quite well after all. Even if before they were married they had an emotional dependency on each other, they were still a bit more separate. Mikoto was still very much a loner on the inside and perhaps it was taking time for him to adjust and accept sharing his life in so many intimate ways with his wife.

Izumo smiled gently.

"He doesn't mean to be this way," he told her.

"I know."

"Just give him some time. He'll come around."

"I know," she agreed and released a soft sigh.

She knew.

* * *

It was ten p.m. when Mikoto came into their bedroom.

Anna was sitting in his armchair.

He frowned when he saw her.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked her as he shut the door.

"I was waiting up for you," was her reply.

Mikoto tsked.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

She nodded and switched of the lamp that was beside her. She headed to the bed when she heard the door opening again.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"I'm going out," he replied. Irritation was clearly in his tone.

"But you just got home."

"So what?" he snapped.

_My freedom is mine and I can do whatever I damned well want, _was the words that echoed from his thoughts. They echoed in Anna's mind because people's emotions tended to unintentionally slip out and touch and Anna, so that she could feel and see their thoughts.

Yes, she thought to herself. She was very much aware that Mikoto was a man who valued his freedom like a lion who wandered in the savannah.

"Rikio just went home. Are you going to leave me here all alone?" she asked quietly.

"You're old enough to stay home on your own now, aren't you?" he growled and turned away.

Anna's eyebrows furrowed slightly and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. She lifted her hand when she saw him walking through the door. She wanted to stop him, but she didn't.

He wouldn't listen anyway.

Closing her hand into a fist, she lowered her eyes and quietly replied in an uncharacteristically hasty voice, "Yes, you're right."

Something in her tone reached him and he frowned. Glancing over his shoulder once more, he saw her standing by the window, watching the moon that was full and bright tonight. Her beautiful silhouette was bathed in its light and she looked completely white.

Ethereal.

Beautiful.

Yet, a bit forlorn.

Mikoto clicked his tongue in annoyance and left the room, shutting the door a little to hard.

* * *

The Red King had just made it across the street when he decided that it he probably ought to call back Kamamoto to stay with Anna.

As he whipped out his PDA and scrolled through the numbers, he recalled Anna's expression right before he had left.

She had been very quiet.

But..._sad_.

That made him pause.

She was sad...right?

Well, what was he going to do about it?

What _could_ he do about it?

Maybe he could tell Kamamoto to speak to her, try to cheer her up. That was the best thing to do he figured.

His thumb was about to press on Kamamoto's number to automatically have it dialed when Mikoto realized something.

He lowered his phone.

So he was sending another man to protect his wife and emotionally support her.

Oh, this might be his clansman.

But Anna was _Suoh Mikoto's_ wife.

Not Kamamoto Rikio's,

Mikoto let out a heavy sigh and thought back on how he had acted with Anna recently. She had been very patient with him, he had to admit that.

She was also very understanding and very kind to put up with a man like him.

Tsking once more, he hurried across the street again.

* * *

Anna was never really one to question herself or the decisions she made. The biggest choices she had made in her life largely revolved around Mikoto. This started from when she was seven or eight and she made the choice to rely on Mikoto when Mizuchi had been experimenting on her.

The second time she had made a huge decision had been when she chose to become a part of the Red Clan.

Mikoto had made her no promises at that time, yet she had chosen to become his clansman. She chose to go to Toshi's base when she was eleven to save her clansmen at the risk of her own life and she had chosen to become a bounty hunter and keep it hidden from her clansmen when she was fourteen.

And when she was seventeen, she had chosen to marry Mikoto Suoh.

This time, he _had_ made promises.

She had chosen to marry him and she hadn't forced him to do so either.

In fact, _he_ had been the one to make the offer.

He had promised to try to make things work, but he wasn't doing so right now.

And it was overwhelming for her.

Very overwhelming.

Her PDA began to ring and she picked up.

To her surprise, she saw a foreign number. It was Akemi.

Blinking twice Anna answered and her yellow haired friend's face showed up.

"Anna! How are you?" she asked cheerfully.

The very fact that Anna paused to reply already told the blue eyed girl that something was wrong.

"Anna?" she said her name, losing her smile.

"I'm fine," Anna automatically replied.

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not!" Akemi snapped.

Only Akemi had the ability to make Anna say the truth of how she felt by simply raising her voice. She glared at the the snowy haired girl for a moment before sighing wearily.

"Anna, we're friends aren't we? Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

After relaying to her best friend the problems she was having with her husband, Akemi's suggestion was, "Why don't you give him a good scare? Take off to Seneca for a while? Make him think twice for taking you for granted,"

Anna was feeling better now that she had spoken to Akemi.

She shook her head.

"Mikoto isn't taking me for granted. He is being stupid and he knows it."

Akemi nodded, understanding.

Anna paused and released a quiet sigh as she thought about her hard headed husband.

"I can't leave either."

"Why not?"

"There's too much between us."

Akemi didn't need for Anna to explain what she meant because she knew: Anna and Mikoto had lived together for too long, had gone through too much together and had too strong of a bond to let something like this make Anna want to leave.

In fact, given the strength of their relationship, Akemi thought it absolutely absurd that the Red King was being such an _ass_.

But then again, men were kind of stupid. She had her own lovable, sadistic idiot to deal with so she could sort of understand.

"Then what are you going to do?" Akemi queried.

Anna was silent for a long moment before she finally whispered, "I don't know,"

"Anna," Akemi said her name cautiously.

The white haired girl looked at her friend's sympathetic face through the phone.

The yellow haired girl smiled kindly, "I've heard that marriage is about personalities fitting together. Even if you've known someone for like, _forever_, the first year can sometimes be the most difficult. If Mikoto-san knows how he's being, then he might finally realize that he's actually hurting you. He'll come around, because I think he treasures you too much to continue being this way."

* * *

Anna lay on her side, fast asleep. She was wearing on a red nightdress that reached her thighs. She was curled into a ball and was hugging Lion-O tightly in her arms with her cheek buried against his red mane.

She looked like such a child.

Such a sweet, pretty child who had gone to bed sad.

Evidence of this was the wet trail of a tear on her cheek. Mikoto's normally sour expression became filled with regret.

He had upset her, hadn't he?

Lifting his hand, he used his finger gently stroke her cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly at the his light touch. She hugged Lion-O tighter and her toes curled.

Then, she slowly relaxed and released a soft little sigh for she was accustomed to her husband's touch. If anything, she might be sleeping better now.

Mikoto lowered his head and trailed soft kisses now the side of her face. He only just realized how much he missed touching her, feeling her smooth flesh, tasting her sweet skin. There had been a Cold War between them for the last couple of days, to the point of where they didn't even _cuddle_ anymore.

He felt like a man dying of thirst for his wife's softness. He felt so..._deprived_.

Anna stirred and he drew back. Slowly, she those long, black lashes of her went up to reveal large gray eyes that reflected red.

She blinked slowly as her vision cleared and she recognized her husband's red. He was sitting beside her on the bed.

His expression didn't give way to his feelings, but she sensed that any emotions of anger, or irritation were no longer there.

It didn't feel like he was rejecting her anymore.

"Mikoto?" she voiced his name sleepily.

"I woke you," he murmured and pressed a knuckle under her eye, touching the dark circle there, "I'm sorry."

Anna unintentionally jerked back. She blinked at him, clearly confused at his sudden change of mood.

"Mikoto?" she said his name again.

He sighed heavily and glanced at her with amber eyes.

"I haven't been a good husband lately, have I?"

She nodded and he almost scowled at how readily she seemed to agree. It was true though, and he knew it.

He sighed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Anna, sat up and the blanket fell to her waist. Lion-O was sitting on her lap, but her arms were still around him, so that he was snuggled against her soft tummy.

"Why does Mikoto suddenly feel sorry?" she questioned.

He shrugged.

"Took some time for me to finally realize what an idiot I've been."

Mikoto always admitted when he was wrong, and he always apologized. He didn't say sorry in a humble sort of manner, but in the way that he knew that what he had done was not right, and he accepted that.

It was a quality in himself that was yet another reason for everyone to respect him, and feel drawn to him.

However, Anna watched him warily. She was his wife, and she was different. She had always been different from everyone.

And she was also a lot more forgiving than everyone - most of the time.

Children could forgive things easily, but not so much adults. Still, Anna maintained that child-like quality over the years due to her ability to understand people.

But not tonight.

Tonight, she needed him to explain himself because it was clear in her eyes that she did not find his behavior acceptable.

Mikoto's mouth twisted as he tried hard not to frown. For some reason, he felt like he was a schoolkid again, sitting in front of Honami Kushina as she eyed him seriously, expecting an explanation for his despicable behavior. Stubborn as he was, he didn't want to say a thing to her.

Yet, she was the one woman who could make him feel ashamed of himself back then.

And now her niece, who was his wife, had the ability to do so.

Seeing as he wasn't going to speak, she decided to.

"Mikoto was the one who suggested marriage," she reminded him.

"Mm," he agreed with a small nod.

"I don't stop you from going where you want to go. All I ask is that you let me know, and that you don't stay out late unless it's necessary. It's the only thing I ask, Mikoto. Even when you don't do chores around the house, I don't nag you because I know you will do it eventually. Is it too much to ask? Or is that you feel that I have taken all of your freedom."

Mikoto hesitated before answering, "I don't think you have,"

"But you do feel like I am infringing on it."

Mikoto was silent.

"Marriage isn't a trap. I don't consider it to be."

Anna's eyes faltered when his silence continued. She lowered her head slightly, "I suppose you really did marry me because you wanted my body."

"What?" he said, surprised at words.

Anna lifted her head. Her face was doll-like, but the slight downturn of her eyesbrows revealed sadness.

"Mikoto did not marry me for love. Only sex."

He blinked, then scowled.

"That's not true and you know it."

Anna shook her head.

"It is true," she insisted.

She gasped when Mikoto suddenly caught her shoulders and pressed her against the bedrail. His face came to be directly in front of her and she felt as though she was staring into the face of an angry beast.

Golden eyes glared at her.

Strands of red hair touched her face lightly.

"Don't get me angry," he growled lowly.

Anna blinked back her tears. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't feel this was a trap. Am I that suffocating to you?"

Mikoto was stunned by her words.

"You're not suffocating."

Anna's expression became cool. She took his hands from her shoulders.

"Please don't say things that are not in your heart."

She grabbed the blanket while gripping Lion-O and pulled it over her shoulders as she lay down and on her side again.

She had become very quiet.

Mikoto gazed at her. She had deliberately turned her back to him. By the way her shoulders shuddered for a moment, he realized that she was trying hard not to cry.

He deliberately lay down beside her.

Anna felt the bed rock with his movements, and heard the boards underneath the mattress creak with his weight. She felt his breath on her hair. In her mind, she could envision him propping his head on his arm as he watched her.

She felt irritated, but decided she was going to ignore her stupid husband.

"Did you use your power to come to that conclusion?" he asked her.

Anna's hold on the blanket tightened.

"I didn't need to. I would like to sleep now, Mikoto. Good night," she said as primly and as emotionlessly as possible.

She gasped when she was turned onto her back. She met her husband's annoyed face.

"I admit I was wrong for acting the way I have, but are you any better?"

She narrowed her eyes, showing anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You shut me out whenever you're upset," he pointed out.

She went quiet.

It was true. She acted that way because she didn't know what else to do. However, she didn't want to admit that.

"You start acting like a doll without feelings. Do you want me to bully you?" he threatened.

Anna stiffened.

No, she did not want that.

Mikoto's way of bullying meant pinching her, flicking her forehead, tickling her...

Or, making love to her. It was his method of breaking down any mask she placed on her face. He made her naked, not just physically, but emotionlessly as well. He exposed every thought, every feeling, every bit of pleasure.

And he would smirk as he exploited her in such a erotic way.

Anna shook her head mutely.

Maybe he knew that this was her way of behaving, and it was a habit she had ingrained in herself for many years. Only when she had come into Homra, she had broken some of it.

Still, the reasoning of why she used blank facade to hide her negative feelings had been incredibly traumatic, and that was why she tended to retreat behind that emotionless shell when she felt upset. Mikoto was aware of this, and he did know that he cared enough about their relationship to give Anna that sort of understanding.

He didn't necessarily need to 'bully' her, but he could be the one who talked.

"I'm accustomed to doing things on my own," he informed her. "I've never had to answer to anyone. Even if it was Izumo calling me to come home and stay with you when you were a kid, I still didn't have to listen. My freedom was my own to do as I wanted and pleased. It's different now."

"I don't restrict you," she pointed out as she lowered her emotionless guard.

"But I still answer to you," he muttered. That had been the cause of his uneasiness, the unsettling feelings. In his own way, staying out late was his way of affirming to himself that he could still do whatever he wanted. However, he now realized that the cost of it was his wife's feelings.

Anna tilted her head slightly.

"I don't think you answer to me," she remarked.

He frowned.

"If I don't tell you where I am, or what time I'm coming home, or if I'm coming home late, you get angry."

"If I did the same thing, wouldn't you be angry?"

"That's different."

"How? Because I'm a girl?"

He scowled and pinched her cheek.

"No you brat, it's because you're _Anna_," he snapped.

Anna almost smiled, even if his pinches still left her cheek throbbing. She knew it meant that he would be that way because she could end up in a lot of danger thanks to people who would want her for her power, or want her as a means of vengeance on the Red King.

As she covered her cheek that he tugged, she told her husband gently, "Whenever I go out, I like telling you where I'm going, because I like knowing that there might be someone home who is waiting at home for me. I let you know what time I will be back, or if I'm going to be late, because I know you would worry, and because it's respectful."

Mikoto blinked.

He had never thought of it that way.

But that did make sense didn't it?

"When Mikoto stays out late, it means that we have less time together," she added.

Mikoto snorted.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"I suppose it's the same for me. I'm sorry I've been acting like this."

Anna nodded and gave a little smile.

"Does Mikoto still feel like being married is a trap?"

Mikoto gathered her body close to his so that Lion-O became squished between them. He pushed back the hair on her forehead and pressed a kiss on her pale skin.

"I never felt like it was."

"Then-"

"I'm just not used to letting people know my whereabouts."

And because he was a lazy man, he thought it was annoying to have to do so. Instead of understanding that it was simply a husbandly thing to do out of courtesy to his wife, he had mistaken the need to do so as 'having to answer to someone' and as such, an infringement on his ideas of 'freedom.'

Maybe he was just stupid, and hard headed for not realizing this in the first place, but Mikoto Suoh didn't know how to be a husband.

He hadn't known the first thing truthfully. When marrying Anna, he had assumed that a lot wouldn't change.

He was wrong. Many things had changed. Every aspect of his life was now shared with someone, from his misery to his joy. What he had shared with Anna before marriage hadn't really come close to what they currently had. It was special, it was endearing.

_This_ was something on a different level.

And it wasn't bad.

Anna pressed a small kiss to the corner of his handsome mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Mikoto leaned on his arm and gave her a lopsided frown as he played with a strand of her silky white hair.

She didn't need to thank him for anything.

_He_ needed to thank her for being patient with him.

Glancing over her sweet body, he noted that Lion-O was resting her stomach. Mikoto deliberately reached down and took him from her.

"Mikoto?"

In response, he shoved Lion-O in a corner and replaced the plushie with his head. Anna felt Mikoto nuzzle her stomach through her thin nightgown before he rested his cheek against it while his arms came around her, holding her to him.

Smiling softly, she ran her fingers though this thick red hair. On a particular finger on her left hand, the garnet stone of a ring glittered under the moonlight. It was her wedding ring, given to her by Mikoto, and a symbol of her marital bond with him.

His left hand drew away from her so that his palm could soothe along her side, feeling her curves. On his finger was a flat silver ring with a line of red stones on it. This was his wedding band. Slowly, her husband began to remove her clothes as he make love to her. He wanted to take his time and devour her tonight.

He had gone days without her, and that was too much.

Before, he had been a single King, on the verge of self-destruction, following a mindless path on his own.

Now, he was married, he had his own Queen.

And he couldn't imagine a life without her.

He couldn't live without her.

Much later, Anna breathed out softly she was spooned against her husband's deliciously warm body. They both as naked as the day they were born, save for the silver rings on their fingers. Mikoto's hand covered her own. It was larger, and lightly tanned compared to her pale flesh. His fingers were longer, rougher, and a vein stood out on his flesh. There were battle scars and marks, but there was something attractive and manly about that hand, and that ring just somehow enhanced that.

By contrast, Anna's hand was white beneath his, unblemished, smooth. The fingers were slender, very elegant and feminine. But just as with her husband's, her ring made made her hand look all more feminine. Anna shifted their hands so that she was holding his. She brought it to her mouth and pressed her lips to the back of it.

The best thing that had ever happened to her in her life was Mikoto, and she knew for a fact that he felt the same way.

* * *

Anna didn't doubt that Mikoto would still come home late when she wanted him home earlier. It annoyed her, but she supposed she needed to accept that Mikoto had some habits he wouldn't change. It wasn't like he did it deliberately either. Most of the time he forgot.

She also knew that there were times when he just wanted to be by himself. She accepted that as well, for there were times when she wanted to be alone too.

They occasionally brushed each other the wrong way. His anger would quietly simmer while she would become distant and cold.

However, when they went to bed at night, he would reach for her and she would welcome him. They would make love, and if necessary, they would speak softly about their ire earlier. Most of the time they didn't need to, because they had such a quiet understanding of each other. They were special in that way.

And they knew for certain that neither regretted getting married.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I thought that if it was one thing Anna and Mikoto would disagree on, it would be him going out and staying out late, without letting her know is whereabouts, and he wouldn't be a person accustomed to letting anyone know. I also know of a lot of couples who actually have this problem with each other. It's a small thing, but it can be a pretty big issue for some married couples (as far as I have seen).**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on it.**

**Thank you, all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed. **

**For those who reviewed:**

_**Indochine: I am glad you are back! I missed you! How was exams?! You're so lucky to have vacation! I miss my Summer vacations! I'm stuck working 8 hours a day :( I'm good. I can't complain about anything. I may sound like I hate working, but the only think I hate doing is waking up early :D I'm glad you liked those chapters! The one with Kamamoto was one of my favs too, and I have a cute one with a little bit of Misaki coming up ;) I'll post up a little later on. How are YOU doing?**_

_**Friedchicken: I actually have a couple of chapters with preggo Anna to post :) Maybe next chapter, or two I will post ;)**_

_**The lady of Gaia: Don't worry, you will see lots of more of GP. I have a good number of chapters to post, including some with Yuichi as he gets older, mainly with his interaction with his parents ;) I think a lot of people probably don't know GP III is up, or maybe they finally got fed up? I don't really mind too much. I think GP III is actually going to go on longer. Since the chapters aren't in sequence, I try not to post them too randomly so that no one will get confused, and I actually end up writing more chapters to ensure that no one is really confused about the events. I have like 6+ chapters to go, and there'll be more I'm sure. Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you liked GP so much :)**_

_**Hodgeheg: Dude, what's wrong with your internet? You've been mentioning trouble with it. I recently changed internet providers. I can't say if this one is any better or not :/ Just to let you know, that fish and tree quote actually came from Einstein. This is the exact quote: 'Everybody is a genius, but if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing it is stupid.' :) GP isn't ending soon, don't worry :)**_

_**xNightDreamerx: Don't worry, whenever I try to post up a new chapter, there seems to be some gap missing that needs to be filled and I end up unintentionally doing another chapter :/ GP isn't ending anytime soon. I received and read lots of movie spoilers. There wasn't anything special about the brooch mentioned though. Yes, I have watched Free, and I did look at the first episode of the second season. I'm not a big fan of shows that uses too many good looking men to attract a female audience (K is sort of like that, but there were really good female characters and a decent storyline to keep me interested. Plus I loved Anna and Mikoto too much, and Izumo and every other person...). I like Gou, and I wish she had a bigger role. However, I can't really take Free too seriously, especially after the ending credits of the second season. I mean really, how can I take it seriously when Rin is gyrating to the ending song while wearing a police uniform?! Hahhahaha! That really cracked me up though! I had once actually started a fic with Rin and Gou's bro/sis relationship, but then I realized a lot of people seemed to have done similar fanfics, so I never bothered to finish it, let alone post it. The character designs are really nice, and I fangirl like Gou when I see the muscles. Other than that, I'm not too interested in it. However, if the second season has a decent storyline, I will keep watching it :) I take it you look at it?**_

_**Carin90: Thank you very much!**_

_**Dazed Blue: That's okay, once you're reading GP III still, I'd be happy to hear from you once in a while. I like Gintama. I like the characters. The vomit and poop jokes kind off turn me off sometimes, but other than that, I like it. I haven't had a chance to really get into it, but I love seeing Kagura and Okita interact XD**_

_**FragileBlueButterflies: I'm glad you think that I'm not! You know, you make a good point there about Anna and Mikoto finally being together in this story. I hadn't really taken the idea of them finally being together in this story seriously. Thanks for pointing it out. Don't worry, GP III should have only had about 4 or 5 more chapters. However, chickypeg is a perfectionist and has unintentionally written more chapters :/ The reason why my updates slowed down is because I end up wanting to post a chapter, but then I think that instead of posting a chapter, another should be put up instead. So I write a whole new chapter instead of posting what I already have :/ I was thinking about the Kushina-sensei thing recently. I should try to do a chapter on it. If I don't post it up later on, please remind me about it. I did mention to you before that I would consider writing it :) Hey, I think of you as a friend and I forgave you long ago for that! It wasn't a big deal, so don't worry. I like talking to you too. If you ever have anything that's on your mind, you can always PM me. By the way, when I read your email about what Anna's voice actor said, I immediately went to tumblr through Anna's tags and saw that post! I think a lot of the K fandom focuses on Saruhiko/Fushimi and Mikoto/Reisi or Mikoto/Totsuka to really bother too much with Anna since she's a child, and a girl, and apparently girls like to see pretty boys get together. Not me at all though. If you look closely enough, the 'ship' that actually has the most evidence is Anna/Mikoto (assuming they could have gotten together when Anna got older because Mikoto isn't a pedophile), not only because they're close and because the two of them have had the most physical contact in the anime (episode 10), the novel (assuming you've read it-SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T-, Mikoto saving her etc. and in the end, she and Mikoto slept in the same bed) in the radio dramas, it was mentioned that she sits beside Mikoto and watches him sleep, in the short stories, he's helping her out in some way or the other (her kimono, offering to get up to make her breakfast etc.), and the manga. Not only that, based on Japanese mythology, Kushinada is the name of the wife of Susano-no-Mikoto. Unfortunately, Gora sunk our ship with Episode 13 *sob* Anyway, always glad to hear from you!**_

**Thanks for reading. God bless!**


	10. Chitose's Mistake

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_**GROWING PAINS Part 2**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 10: Chitose's Mistake**_

* * *

"Mama, look," Tamotsu said to his mother. The four year old child was holding up a messy drawing he did of trees and a car.

Tamotsu was an adorable, apple cheeked child whose hair had been left to grow out in wild black curls. Chitose was dying to take a scissors to it because he was getting fed up of people saying,_ "What a cute daughter you have!"_

Son.

He had a _son_.

A _boy_!

Of course, Maria stopped him. As she was a fashionable sort of woman, she tended to focus on how cute her little boy looked. She saw him as a boy, curls or not.

Chitose saw him as a child who was going to lose his masculinity at a young age.

The handsome man pouted as he sipped his beer and he eyed his wife and son.

"Maria, what can I get you?" Izumo asked from behind the bar.

"A glass of red wine please," she responded after combing her fingers through Tamotsu's hair. It was a very quiet Sunday mid-morning. Later, patrons would file in. However, there was lots of cleaning up to do.

Chitose suddenly perked up.

"Hey, should you be drinking that?" he asked Maria.

Maria looked up from her son's drawing to her husband. She frowned slightly. Lately, Chitose seemed to be watching her very carefully. He seemed to almost be on his guard.

"Why shouldn't I be drinking it?" Maria asked, quite confused.

Chitose seemed to be watching her uncertainly.

"I don't think you should drink it."

Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" she demanded.

Chitose looked around him. Izumo was holding a bottle of red wine that he was hesitating to pour out, while Yata was looking on with bemusement.

It was unusual for Chitose to tell his wife to not do something.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Look, let's go home. We can talk about it there."

Maria narrowed her eyes.

"No, we will _not_ go anywhere. I came here because Kusanagi-san treats me with good wine. You won't ruin that for me."

Chitose scowled. "We _are_ going home. Kusanagi-san, thank you for your kind offer of wine but I don't think Maria should be having any."

Izumo didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of a married couple's quarrel.

Especially with Maria who was known for being crazy and destructive.

"I-"

"No, Kusanagi-san, do not listen to my husband. He is being pig-headed."

"Maria, you shouldn't be drinking wine in your condition!" Chitose snapped.

Maria was taken aback. "Condition? What are you talking about?"

Around them, the other clansmen who had been busy cleaning up, paused.

It was the first time they ever heard Chitose arguing with his wife. Sure, _she_ threatened to kill him sometimes, but never had they had disagreements in public like this. At least not without Chitose running for his life.

"That!" Chitose replied and pointed to her stomach.

Maria looked down. Tamotsu was looking up at his mother. Then, he directed his eyes to his father.

At first, no one understood what Chitose was talking about, until Tamotsu blinked.

Somehow, they made the connection.

"Maria-san, are you pregnant again?!" Kamamoto asked. He looked very excited. Indeed, everyone was as they all began to gather around.

Tamotsu was lifted onto Yata's shoulders as they all wanted to hear more, like eager little children.

"I'm not-" she began.

"That's why I wanted to go home, so we can talk about it. I saw the pregnancy test, Maria," Chitose informed her after he wormed his way through the crowd of excited clansmen.

"What pregnancy test?" Maria demanded.

"The one you left in the bathroom that says positive!"

Maria swallowed hard.

_Crap_.

"Chitose...maybe we should go home," Maria suggested, quite uneasy with the situation.

Chitose shook his head. "No, the cat's out of the bag. Why didn't you tell me? I know I said Tamotsu is enough because we don't have the time or money to afford another child, but we'll work something out to provide for both our children."

Oh damn.

This was not good.

"Chitose-"

Her husband was now taking her shoulders in his hands and smiling kindly down at her. Around her, all the clansmen were clamoring. They really did seem to want the presence of another little one.

For the beautiful young man, this situation was starting to become..._suffocating_.

"I'm happy, Maria."

"But I'm **not** pregnant!" she blurted out.

Chitose was startled. As were the rest of clansmen.

"What? Then whose pregnancy test was that?!"

Izumo decided it was time to intervene.

"Alright, back off you guys and give Maria some air," he ordered.

Like children, they obeyed and did step away from her. Tamotsu was set on the ground. He remained at Yata's side as he watched his parents warily. He didn't know what was going on, and he was very confused because all the adults around him were so serious.

"Leave Maria and Chitose alone now guys. She's not pregnant."

"But Kusanagi-san, if she's not pregnant, then who is?"

As if on cue, voices could be heard from the staircase that led down to the bar. They belonged to Anna and Mikoto.

* * *

Laundry had been piling up.

Anna hated for laundry to pile up. She liked to have clean, fresh clothing to sleep in.

Unfortunately, morning sickness and her lack of appetite had kept her bedridden.

Her husband was also partially responsible for that.

He had stayed out late on a job last night. So, that meant he wasn't getting out of bed until after lunch, and if he wasn't getting out of bed, then she would probably remain there unless she prodded him to get up.

Well, Anna couldn't wait on him to wake up. She had things to do!

Feeling a little better today, she decided to do the laundry. As she gathered their clothing into a red basket, her husband slept peacefully on the bed. He was lying on his side and holding a pillow over his head to block the stream of sunlight that came in from the light colored curtains Anna hung in their room.

She gave a tiny smile when she saw her husband. It was almost nostalgic to see that Mikoto had never changed his way of sleeping over the years.

In other words, he had always slept like the dead.

Only, he didn't have as many nightmares now.

So he still even _more_ like the dead!

Anna resisted the urge to sit on the bed and remove the pillow so that she could access his thick red hair, and run her hands through its softness.

Turning away from the sight, she headed out the door.

It was only when she was midway down the flight of stairs did she start to feel woozy. Immediately concerned, she set the basket to the side and gripped the bannister tightly.

Oh no.

A familiar wave of dizziness washed over her.

If she wasn't going to keep conscious, then she was going to fall.

And if she fell down that stairs, then...!

She gasped Mikoto's name, and as she felt herself sway, losing grip of the bannister, she was grabbed into strong arms.

* * *

Mikoto had thankfully awakened shortly after Anna had left the room. Noting that she wasn't in bed beside him, he decided to go downstairs.

Maybe she had gone for breakfast?

It was when he went to the stairs, he saw what was happening.

Quickly, he reached out and caught her up against him so that her back fell against his chest and his arms wound around her protectively.

Anna sighed in relief at his familiar warmth.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as she relaxed against him.

Lifting her face upward to his, she replied, "Laundry."

Mikoto tsked.

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy things," he scolded.

"The basket wasn't heavy-"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Mikoto was sleeping."

"That's not a good reason."

He was upset.

Anna's mouth formed a long, thin line, indicating that she was not pleased with his reproving. She tried to move out of his hold, but she the place started to swirl. With one hand, she grabbed her head, trying to get control of herself while her other hand clutched hard at Mikoto's arm. When she managed to get a hold of herself, she heard Mikoto sigh.

In a strict voice, he said to her, "You are not to go downstairs by yourself."

"But the laundry-"

"You won't be doing that either."

Anna lifted her head and gave her husband a very long, silent look.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

She turned her head away.

"Mikoto is a bully."

He was undaunted by her words. It wasn't unusual for her to call him one.

"If you have a better solution, then I want to hear it," he told her in a blank voice.

He was right. There was nothing else for her to do but to remain upstairs and ensure that until she got better, she didn't go down by herself. Otherwise, both herself and the baby would be at risk; a tragedy could have just occurred had he not been here in time.

Mikoto ran his hands down her thin pale arms comfortingly. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I don't mean to lock you up," he told her quietly.

Anna leaned her head against her husband's warm chest. Sighing softly, she murmured, "I know,"

He switched his hands to her back, soothing her slender body, helping her to relax. In some special way, his gentle touches eased some of her sickness.

"Is Mikoto going to do the laundry then?" Anna queried.

His hands paused.

She lifted her head to gaze up at him.

"Kamamoto will do it."

Anna watched him long and hard again.

"What?"

"Rikio will not wash my underwear."

Mikoto frowned.

"He did before," he pointed out.

"I was ten."

Mikoto blinked.

Thinking hard, he realized that it would be unusual to have Kamamoto wash his wife's underwear. She was already twenty, and married. Kamamoto was like a mother sometimes (more than Izumo on occasion), but he was still a guy.

It would be weird for everyone, even if the tubby clansman did not complain or mind.

Mikoto didn't like doing laundry. He hated it.

And he doubted Anna would want him washing her clothes either. She was fussy about certain things like that. Maybe it was a 'girl-thing.'

In a way, he was glad that he might not be landed with the job if Anna didn't want him to, but that left them in a snit.

Who else was going to do it?

"Mikoto will help me do the laundry," Anna decided.

He frowned.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Mikoto can take the basket down with me, and bring it back up."

"What happens between the time I bring it down and bring it up?"

"You stay with me, and you can also help me hang the clothes."

Mikoto liked spending time with his wife, but he would be bored in that basement with Anna. Also, being the lazy man he was, he didn't really want to do any unnecessary work. Still, it mightn't be a bad idea either. No one really came into that section of the basement. If he took a nice futon down, he could cozy up with his wife there.

Not a bad idea either if they got _extra_ cozy.

Realizing her husband's thoughts were heading down the gutter, Anna released a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, they were interrupted when Izumo called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, you two. Good morning!"

"Good Morning, Izumo," Anna greeted him.

"Hey," was Mikoto's response.

Izumo looked unusually uncomfortable by the way his mouth contorted into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Anna queried.

"Ah, you know, it seems that the guys thought Maria was pregnant. Even Chitose did too because he found a pregnancy test in their home. We managed to convince everyone she wasn't, but there's still a big mystery about whose test it was. Maybe you might be able to er...shed some light, Anna, Mikoto."

From the way Izumo was also looking at them, they knew he was also hinting that it was time they said something. They hadn't informed their clansmen yet, because they were still getting used to the idea as well.

However, they did need to tell them. Their clansmen were their family after all.

Anna looked at her husband. Silent agreement passed between them before Mikoto put his arm around her waist. Turning his attention to Izumo, he nodded to him, indicating that he should be the one to announce it.

* * *

Everyone watched as their King and their princess appeared from the staircase.

They were dressed casually – the King in a white shirt and blue pants. He might have just awakened due to that mussy hair.

His wife who was wearing on a plain pale pink dress was at his side.

Yet, they were both so exotic looking – Mikoto with brilliant red hair and piercing golden eyes and a face that could be as fierce as a lion's, and Anna who was so pale, so pure looking, with wide innocent eyes. There was this womanliness about her, this sort of sensuality that she exuded that made her seem like she was like a child-woman of sorts.

"Good Morning Mikoto-san, Anna!" Yata was the first to greet them.

The others chimed in and bowed. Only in the presence of their King did these men bother to show some sort of orderliness.

Tamotsu, meanwhile, wheedled his way through the rough and tough men and ran over to Anna and Mikoto.

"Tamotsu!" his mother called his name sharply.

However, Anna shook her head, indicating that it was alright as she gave the child who was grinning up at her a warm look. He was pleased to see her. Then, he turned to Mikoto. Mikoto gave him a lopsided frown.

Tamotsu looked uneasy.

Then Mikoto reached down and pinched his cheek. The child chuckled a little.

"Mikoto-san, we all mistakenly thought Maria was pregnant. We thought it would have been great if another child was around with us as Tamotsu is growing so quickly," Chitose informed them as he reached out and grasped his son under his arms. Tugging him up and placing him on his shoulders, Chitose smiled at his king and their princess.

"It would be great for Tamotsu to have a little playmate."

"You might get your wish," Izumo said.

"Huh?"

"Anna's pregnant. Not Maria."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

It was broken only when Yata, who standing to the front, whispered warily, "Anna, i-is it true?"

She gave a small nod.

With a face lit up like an excited child his birthday, he exclaimed, "YES! Anna, I'm so happy! We're going to have a little Miko-chan running around!"

"It could be a little Mika-chan!" Kamamoto pointed out.

"That is true, it could be a little girl!" Izumo agreed and deliberately glanced over at the King. His hand that was on his wife's shoulder tightened. This was the only sign of tension.

"Yes, Tamotsu will have a little girlfriend," Chitose agreed with a great smile on his face.

With that, Bando and Yata whacked him on his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Tamotsu will be a player when he gets older, Mikoto-san will never let him hook up with her!"

Chitose was aghast, "How dare you?! My son is only four years old!"

"Have you ever noticed the way all the little girls gather around him in kindergarten?" Fujishima remarked.

"He can't help it if he's handsome! He takes after me I tell you!"

"He takes after his mother!" Yata snapped.

Maria was laughing while Tamotsu continued to look confused.

"But that's beside the point! Mikoto-san and Anna are going to have a baby! I'm so glad!" Yata exclaimed.

Bando was covering his face with one arm as he sobbed.

"It was just yesterday Anna was a sweet little girl! Now, she's all grown up!"

"Aren't you just sad that she's having a kid before you?" Shouhei remarked beside him.

Bando lifted his head and glared at him from behind his dark glasses.

"No! I am happy for them!"

"I wonder who the baby will look like?!"

"Probably both of them!"

Anna glanced up at her husband. Noting she was looking up at him, he turned his attention to her. Her mouth had a small smile.

"They're happy, aren't they?"

He gave his clansmen a quick look and nodded.

* * *

"So the pregnancy test was Anna's?" Chitose was asking his wife.

"Yes. She took the test when she came over a few days ago."

"Wait, so that means Maria was the first to know? Not Mikoto-san?" Yata suddenly demanded, feeling a bit slighted for his King.

He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his head, and was surprised to see that it belonged to his King's. Mikoto's expression was not angry, but there was a look in his eyes seemed to say that Yata should not pursue this matter.

Yata lowered his head like a reprimanded child. In response, Mikoto ruffled his chestnut hair before going to his wife who Izumo had led to sit at the bar.

"Anna, you should eat now," the bartender told her.

She shook her head.

"I have laundry-"

"You have a child inside of you," Mikoto reminded her gruffly as he seated himself beside her.

Yes, that was true, but...

"She probably has a bit of morning sickness. Try some dry toast, Anna," Maria suggested as she joined them with Tamotsu at her side.

Meanwhile, Izumo sought to calm down his enthusiastic clansmen who were already planning the baby's future. They were a bit silly, but they were like a bunch of excited little children. Their behaviour was actually very touching.

Anna put in the request to Izumo for dry toast when he returned to the counter after getting his clansmen to settle down.

Suddenly, Yata siddled up behind Anna, almost warily.

"Hey, did you and Mikoto plan on having a baby?"

It was somewhat hard for him to imagine the King coming out and saying he wanted a child. Perhaps Anna had talked him into it?

Mikoto glanced at him while sipping a glass of water. Anna tried her best to look as normal as possible as she responded, "Not really,"

However, her cheeks became stained red.

Yata, being a bit ignorant, frowned, "Hey, why is your face red. Do you have a fever? Is it the baby?"

"Ah, no Misaki-"

"She's blushing," was Mikoto's response and Anna's face became redder.

"Mikoto," she voiced his name, with a light disapproving lilt.

He shrugged.

"Why would Anna blush?" Yata questioned, quite oblivious.

"Silly Yata, it's because it's _how_ the baby was conceived," Chitose replied with a bit of a know-it-all aura around him as his son walked over to him and lifted up his arms to be picked up.

"What do you mean?"

Chitose lifted Tamotsu.

"Jeez Yata, do you need to learn how to make babies?!"

"Of course I know how!" Yata exclaimed, blushing furiously now, "but I don't understand why an unplanned pregnancy would Anna feel a bit embarrassed!"

"You know, if we calculate it back, the baby would have been conceived around that time that strain attacked us and I had to take Anna away from here because Mikoto got all-"

"Enough."

That one word came from Anna.

Everyone was silenced for her voice was uncharacteristically sharp. Now, they did know that they were making her tense.

Izumo chuckled uncomfortably, for he was the one who she had cut off speaking just now.

"Sorry, Anna."

Tamotsu had been confused about the conversation. He sucked on his thumb and listened to the adults speak before he finally spoke to his dad, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Chitose's expression became aghast.

"Wha-? Ask your mother!"

"Oh no you don't! You were the one who opened your big mouth! **You** deal with it!" Maria snapped.

Chitose's face was priceless.

"B-B-But-"

"The ex-player can't even explain such a thing to his son," Dewa remarked beside his friend.

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"The winning side-Maria's," he deadpanned.

Everyone laughed.

"We need to tell that guy," Mikoto commented as most of the group were now bantering with Chitose.

Anna and Izumo knew exactly who he was talking about; Tatara.

"That's true," Anna conceded.

However, they would prefer to tell him in person.

Suddenly, Izumo pushed something in front of Anna.

"Maybe you will have your opportunity."

Anna picked up a beautiful envelope and opening it, she saw that it was addressed to her and the rest of her clansmen. Inside of it was a small, white card that was lettered in brilliant golden red. It clearly stated, _'You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Kei Junichi and Akemi Hisoka...'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I do have chapters ready to post, but between editing and an extremely busy week, it was a bit difficult. Hope you enjoyed this, because I know some readers really wanted the clan's reaction. **

**Thanks for all the support, for following, favoriting and reviewing this story.**

**For those who reviewed:**

**Dazed Blue: Thanks for such kind words! I do agree that Gintama has some good character development, with a good plotline. And it is freaking hilarious! OMG, I actually got a bit interested in it after watching some funny clips on youtube! I'm interested in seeing where things go with Kagura's brother, and whats going to happen with him. I love OkiKagu! They have the most interesting male/female relationship I have ever come across in a manga/anime! Glad to meet a fellow shipper!**

**Hodgeheg: Oh, well that's good! I think the box thing is the modem ;) Yes, Kamamoto would have definitely gotten Anna angrier! At least that's how I would have written it! **

**FragileBlueButterflies: I'm happy you liked the chapter! Boy-boy relationships aren't my cup of tea, for many reasons. When I see a good looking anime guy, I want him to be with a beautiful anime girl. Makes me all mushy inside. Lol :) To some extent, I can understand why they might not like the relationship between them being romantic because Mikoto seems like a good big brother, and I guess possibly even a father figure to her? But then, I also believe that if people weren't busy shipping the male characters together, a lot of people would stop and really take notice of Anna and Mikoto's relationship as being a potentially romantic one. Your friends shouldn't criticize you for what you like. I can understand if they thought it is creepy that you might ship the child Anna with adult Mikoto, because that's pedophilia. Ruins Mikoto's character. Sorry, I don't mean to be critical by criticizing your friends. If anything, I'm being a hypocrite. I'm sure if Gora ever depicts Anna as older, in a picture with Mikoto, a lot more people might start shipping them! Anyway, despite your friends' attitudes, I am sure there are good things about them, and that's why you call them friends. Maybe one day they will understand your POV :) I also agree with you on all your points regarding Anna and Mikoto's relationship. Also, don't let what other people say bug you to that extent. They're annoying, but just brush them off. There are always going to be persons with a different opinion than yours. The best you can do is try to understand from their perspective. See things the way they do. You don't have to agree with them, or be swayed by their thoughts, but you can try to formulate a logical conclusion from it all. Yup, the stuff based on the mythology is true, so there is a lot of backing for an Anna/Mikoto ship, much more than other characters in my opinion. Also, do have you seen the K 4Koma? If you haven't let me know and I will direct you where to go. If you have, you might recall the one with the story about the two lovers who could only meet once a year on a certain night. I think that's also a pretty cool backing for Anna/Mikoto. I did get a lot of K spoilers. The good thing is that she's really extra-awesome now. Bad thing...well, I think we can both agree what that was. I don't want write anything here in case someone glimpses it and I end up spoiling the movie for them. She is underrated because a lot people watch K for the pretty characters they can ship, and not necessarily for the story itself. Maybe if she becomes more popular after the movie, we might see more stuff with her :) Hope you have a lovely day as well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**xNightDreamerx: I'm glad you liked it :) OMG, I thought you had watched Free before! Sorry if I spoiled anything for you. Don't worry, I agree with you, I prefer to watch something with a good plot. 'Man-service' is nice, but it's better when there's a good story to go with it :) The sibling relationship isn't really anything to hunt down, but let me know what you thought about it, and Free as a whole if you got around to looking at it. **

**The Lady of Gaia: OMG, that's a real compliment! Thank you! I always wanted to be a writer :)**

**Indochine: Life isn't a fairytale at all! I got a mini-lecture from my doctor today about marriage not being a fairytale. Imagine that! I am so jealous of the fact that you don't have to hear your alarm! i have this really loud, annoying one that I use from my old phone. If I use anything else, I will sleep through it! Nah, I write now because I want to write. It's just that I had proposed to write GP III, and the persons who more or less begged me to do it, I don't hear from. I am always glad to hear from readers, but I also like getting feedback from the persons who wanted it. So, it can be irritating. But, like I said, it's not a big plot, the chapters are shorter so I am actually having more fun with it this time! I kinda grew tired with GPII at some point, but I really did try to push through to the end, and I was happy with the result :) How is your vacation going thus far? Pretty good still? I hope so. Cherish it :)**

**Rinsuko: Thanks for the kind words, glad you enjoyed the chapter :) Hey, it's okay, I do hear from you whenever you have the time, and I appreciate that. I have a chapter that has some kind of flirting in it, not exactly though...but I think you will enjoy it :) Not sure when I will post it though. **

**Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

**Guest: Thanks so much, I appreciate you saying that. It was kinda hard to figure out something they would actually have some kind of conflict over, and I was wondering if my portrayal of it, and the characters were good. Your feedback really satisfied my concerns. Thank you :)**

**crowdstroia: Aww...glad you enjoyed :)**

**MizukiAsami37: Hey, that's okay. I understand. Hahaha thanks for the offering to be my back up :)**

**snowbunny: Thanks so much, glad you're enjoying! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

* * *

**Thanks again, God bless :)**


	11. Bump

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_****__A/N: Sometimes I wish that I had actually decided to go in order with the chapters, because sometimes, I can't figure out what I should post yet. Anyway, although this is one chapter, it was initially two, and I combined it. It's a way to make up for me not updating frequently. _

_****__Also, to the person who guest reviewed GP II and said 'you idiot where is my GP3 ? how much you need to publish something or you forget how...', if you are reading this, then this is my message to you: Based on the way your words are phrased, I assume English is not your first language and therefore you should be extremely mindful of what you say. I don't know if you were trying to be funny, but your words did not come across in a way nice to me, especially since GP III has been up since the very day the last chapter of GP II was published. Please think about what you want to say before (if at all) you review next time. _

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 11: Bump**_

"It's going to be cold later," Mikoto said as he stepped out of the bathroom while toweling his red hair dry.

His wife was wearing on a sleeveless white nightdress that seemed to be thin.

Her mouth formed into a straight line as she pulled the covers back from the bed. "Mikoto will keep me warm," she paused and looked at him with her large pretty eyes, "won't you?"

Mikoto held back a sigh.

Her moods were just like the weather sometimes-unpredictable.

One minute she was nice, the next she was mean.

Yes, sweet Anna had become _mean_.

Sometimes she spoke curtly to him as if she wanted to be left alone. Then she would feel sorry and hug him afterward.

When they slept, she sometimes refused to cuddle with him and would slap away his arms and use her feet to push him away from her.

_Mikoto normally slept peacefully when he had his wife snuggled against his body, sharing his warmth with her, while enjoying her soft, easy feel. It was like a child hugging his favorite stuffed toy. _

_However, he roused when he felt his arms being pushed. Opening his eyes, and blinking sleepingly, he saw his wife struggling like an annoyed bunny to get out of his grasp. He immediately released his hold and expected her to get up and go out, probably to the bathroom._

_Instead, she turned away and pulled the blanket over her._

_Mikoto frowned._

_His foot was touching hers. He shifted it slightly, and suddenly, she **kicked** his foot, curled into a small ball and promptly ignored him._

_Mikoto scowled._

_Just what was her problem?_

_He growled lowly under his breath, huffed and turned the other way._

She would feel sorry a short while later and hug him from the back.

He supposed those were the effects of pregnancy on her.

_He had just started to drift off when he felt Anna's thin arms come around his back. Her cheek leaned against him as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Mikoto,"_

One minute she was nice, the other she was not.

Then she would feel guilty and get all nice again.

It was a disturbing sort of roller coaster for her.

Mikoto, who knew her so well, also understood that she didn't like being this way. This knowledge made it easier for him to put up her attitude-given that he was the type of guy who normally wouldn't tolerate this from everyone.

But of course, she was his wife, and she was _Anna_, and therefore he did.

He was wearing on black trousers that were unbuttoned at the top. It's waistband was pressed flat against his hard abs, save for the tiny dip that was caused due it not being buttoned.

He walked over to his armchair and sat down on it. He wanted a cigarette but he would not smoke near his pregnant wife. Even if she had spent half of her life basking in the scent of tobacco that clung to her husband, it did not mean that their child was immune to the pollutive effects of those nasty cancerous sticks.

Mikoto had cut back on them quite a bit, but out of habit, he still found one to occasionally enjoy.

He had just lit it when he saw Anna walking over to him while rubbing one of her eyes sleepily. One might think she seemed child-like, but Anna was far from it right now.

Her long white hair was thicker and healthier now with pregnancy. Even her skin had a beautiful luster to it.

Her body was still slim despite her being four months along. Only Mikoto ever really saw the slight curve of her stomach and that was because she was his wife and he was the only one allowed to see her naked.

Even in that thin excuse of a nightdress, her tummy was hidden. Her clothing reached her mid-thigh, therefore revealing her long, slender legs.

Anna climbed onto his lap and snuggled against him.

Mikoto instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling while his free hand doused his cigarette in the ashtray on the small table beside his chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head lay it against his shoulder.

He released a soft sigh. It seemed that she was in one of 'those' moments where she just wanted snuggle to him. Well, snuggling was better than a grouchy mood swing that was so uncharacteristic of his normally sweet tempered wife.

He also liked cuddling with her anyway. It was a form of affection that had bonded them for many years, and had increased their emotional dependency on each other.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked softly.

In response, she nodded with her cheek brushing the smooth skin of his shoulder.

"Mikoto is warm," she assured him and snuggled deeper. To Anna, 'warm' meant 'comfortable.' In response, his arms tightened around her. Pregnant Anna wasn't that bad to deal with aside from her crazy mood swings. Once one got past that, she was actually a lot more tender than usual.

She also liked to rest more and eat more, which was something Mikoto liked seeing. It used to irritate him when he saw that she was constantly on her feet, doing too many things while doing too little to take care of herself.

When Mikoto questioned her about her eating habits when she became pregnant, she had grown angry at him because she didn't like how much she was eating, and preferred that everyone else pretend that she didn't consume much.

However, it was the one time that Mikoto did not tolerate her temper. To him, if she ate a horse he would be satisfied.

And it was a lot better than seeing her unable to swallow anything down during the first two months of her pregnancy.

Having told her so, she had settled down.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned quietly.

"Not yet," she answered as she lifted her hands and gently ran them over her stomach. But she would be later.

They both knew that.

They basked in silence and each other's warmth for a long moment.

"We'll be able to find out if it's a boy or girl soon," Anna finally spoke.

"Boy," Mikoto stated right away.

Anna glanced up at him with questioning eyes. When she looked at him with those large, curious eyes, he was often reminded of her of how she was when she was child. He couldn't deny he missed those times on occasion, because during those years, things had been different. There was a different kind of joy and atmosphere in Homra.

_He_ had still been with them in his own physical form at that time.

Not that Homra was a place of sadness now.

It was actually quite pleasant these days.

And full of excitement due to the coming of the baby. Everyone bought things for the child even though it was still being nurtured in its mother's womb.

Mikoto placed a hand on her head. With golden eyes fixed firmly on hers, he elaborated, "It's a boy,"

Anna's eyebrows narrowed slightly before she turned her head away and looked down at her tummy.

"How does Mikoto know?"

He shrugged.

Anna looked up at him again.

She blinked.

"It's a girl."

Mikoto snorted.

"How would you know? Did you use your power?" he asked.

"No: women's intuition."

Mikoto fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had forgotten that his wife said some strange and random things at times.

"It's a boy," he declared once more.

Anna's mouth twitched slightly, as if she wanted to smile. She returned to gently soothing a hand over her small tummy.

Mikoto removed his hand from her head and gripped the flesh of her cheek threateningly. With an angry, evil smirk, he demanded, "Why are you laughing brat?"

Anna tried to push his hand away by gripping his wrist but he was too strong. "I'm not laughing," she denied yet her eyes danced with humor.

Mikoto released her and gathered her closer into his arms before nuzzling her cheek.

"Liar," he whispered in her ear.

Anna finally smiled.

Mikoto had become even more gentle toward her since she had become pregnant. She knew he had misgivings about become a father but he was accepting of the situation. She also knew that he was interested in the baby, even if he didn't know it. It was like he was more curious about how it would turn out, and who it would look like.

And even if he didn't think he was going to be a great dad, he was still going to try to be their for their child as much as possible. He would love their baby and protect it as well.

Anna took his arm that was around her waist and moved it so that she could grip his hand now. She placed it on her stomach and looked up at him with a rare beautiful expression on her face.

"Mikoto is afraid that the baby is going to be a girl," she told him.

Mikoto scowled.

"That's not true," he denied.

Well, what she was saying _was_ true, but he did truly believe the baby was going to be a boy.

Anna pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Even if the baby is a girl, Mikoto will be a wonderful daddy," she told him softly.

Mikoto blinked when she drew back. Clearly he didn't totally agree with her.

But he didn't have a choice. Girl or boy, he was going to become a father.

As he gently rubbed the area where his child was nestled warmly, he figured it mightn't be too bad of an experience.

* * *

"Don't you want to go upstairs?" Mikoto murmured the question to his wife.

She was sitting beside him on the couch with her head resting on his arm. She tired so much more easily now, especially in the afternoon.

Anna's eyes were shut, but she was clearly awake for she shook her head in response.

Mikoto pressed his nose into her hair before leaning back against the couch. He ought to probably pick her up and take her upstairs. He could do with a little nap as well.

Truth was, Mikoto was feeling very lazy right now.

The couch was so comfortable and Anna wasn't complaining, was she?

Yeah, a little nap on this couch didn't sound too bad.

Mikoto's eyes were shutting slowly until he heard Yata comment, "Anna's starting to show a little, isn't she?"

Mikoto blinked his eyes open at that statement.

Anna seemed startled by it too for she lifted her head and automatically looked down at herself. Today's choice of clothing actually one of Mikoto's shirts and a pair of black leggings. She tended to dress down rather than dress up because when the days became hot, her clothing felt so cumbersome so she preferred her husband's more loose-fitting, comfy shirts that smelled like him.

And she did look pretty, even though she didn't wear frilly, lacy dresses.

She looked young and refreshing.

Hardly pregnant.

At least in Mikoto's opinion.

But he could understand what Yata was saying for the shirt had a slight crinkle around Anna's stomach. A stranger might actually perceive that she was pregnant.

Or maybe she just had a round stomach.

Anna automatically placed a hand on her tummy.

"Ah, sorry Anna! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!" Yata apologized quickly as he lifted his hands in protest.

However, Anna had a soft, beautiful smile on her face, and she looks so pretty...like she was practically _glowing_.

She looked so..._maternal_.

No one had ever seen her look like that, not even Mikoto.

He was quite stunned at the beauty and maturity revealed in this rare moment.

"It's alright, Misaki," she assured him in a soft voice.

Cautiously, Yata ventured closer.

He stooped near the couch and seemed to be almost peeking at Anna. His actions were actually quite funny.

"Hey Anna, is he moving yet?" Yata asked in a whisper.

Yata did know a thing or two about pregnancy considering that he had younger siblings.

Anna's hand shifted on her stomach to just under her breasts. She shook her white head.

"Not yet."

Yata looked disappointed.

"Aw, I thought he would be."

Mikoto snorted then.

"Even Yata knows it's a boy."

Anna threw a slight frown but he responded by patting her head to calm her irritation with him. He was no stranger to her moodiness.

"Only Mikoto got see Anna's tummy grow," Izumo remarked.

Mikoto cocked an eyebrow.

"She's my wife," he pointed out. "Do you expect her to strut around showing herself off for you?"

Izumo chuckled.

"Of course not! You're really possessive of Anna, aren't you? You've become even more protective of her since she became pregnant. You're a really a sweet guy, Mikoto!" Izumo teased.

"Shut up," Mikoto growled, but did not disagree.

Of course he had become more protective of her. Anna was a lovely person and she would never intentionally let herself get in harm's way if it meant that their baby would get hurt.

But that didn't mean that she was the most cautious of individuals.

"Mikoto, can I touch her?" Izumo asked as he came round the Bar.

Mikoto scowled at Izumo.

"Huh? No way you pervert."

"I don't mean like that! Come on, everyone wants to get a feel of the baby bump!" the bartender exclaimed as he stooped beside Anna.

Before Mikoto could retaliate, Anna was taking Izumo's hand and carefully laying it on the very slight curve.

In an instant, the amusement on Izumo's face vanished as he suddenly looked intrigued.

Mikoto huffed and looked away.

"Wow, that's really something," he murmured.

Suddenly, his hand was slapped away.

"Ouch-! Hey, what was that for?! Why are you being so selfish?" Izumo demanded of Mikoto as he rubbed at the stinging pain on the back of his hand.

However, the redhead ignored him as he placed a possessive arm around Anna and pulled her to her feet with him.

"Naptime. Now," he growled.

Anna was undaunted by his ire.

In fact, it made her heart soften a bit. Mikoto was a bit more protective of her lately, and his moods also tended to be shifty. Not particularly with her per se, but with the rest of clansmen. He didn't like them crowding her too much, or taking too much of her time. Maybe what he had done right now had been an act with some sort of underlying jealousy, or many Izumo was just irritating him.

Either way, he was definitely taking her to bed.

* * *

In bed, she was lying on her back with Mikoto at her side. His large, warm palm lay over her stomach, where his child was as he softly nuzzled her temple, causing waves of sleep to crash over her.

Her hand shifted over his on hers and held it there. There eyes met: gold met glowing red. They communicated their love just by looking at each other.

She was his and he was hers.

And this little being who was sleeping under their hands was uniquely _theirs_.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support. I have a summer chapter that I need to finish, and another with a special somebody ;) Will post them once I get the time to edit. **_

_**To those who reviewed the last chapter:**_

_**TinaFOTZE: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for such kind words! Yes, I did watch the English dub, to get a better 'feel' of the characters' voices. The voice actors were fantastic, but what I didn't like was the actually pronunciation of some of the words. I mean, it's 'MikoTo' and not 'MikoDo.' Also, the way the Red Clanmen said 'Mr Mikoto' just sounded weird to me. Even if it is a direct translation, it kind of sounds off. Maybe they should have continued saying 'Mikoto-san' or something :/ But that's my opinion anyway. I also though Anna's voice actress didn't sound enough like a child's. **_

_**DBerryNia: I'm glad it does! Hope things have calmed down for you :)**_

_**FragileBlueButterflies: I'm glad you really enjoyed it. Young Anna/Mikoto are more like a brotp to me. They're so cute together :) I think the way Gora's marketing strategy works is to sell products based on what people like. Most of the K fandom is basically about shipping and not the fandom itself. I have actually seen people admit that on tumblr, and many people agreed with them. Of course, there are others who actually take it seriously. My point is that when you look at most of the products Gora sells, it's stuff with Saruhiko and Yata, people seem to be all crazy over the 'Sarumi' ship. If more people actually focused on the anime itself, and not so much on shipping (I can't be called a hypocrite here because I pay close attention to the actual K story :D) then they might actually appreciate Anna more. However, a lot of people just seem to like shipping pretty characters together, so Anna kind of gets forgotten. That's my opinion anyway. I could be very much wrong. I don't mind admitting I'm wrong. I also like Saruhiko a lot. I love his character, but I'm actually not a big Yata fan :/ What do you think about them? I like 'bromance' as in two guys being close enough to be brothers and having a good time. I have looked at some shonen-ai manga and I actually came across some yaoi anime before. I looked at it out of curiousity. No offence, but the only difference I saw was that in the boy/boy relationship, no one had a pair of breasts or a vagina. I don't mean to speak so rawly, but it's just that one of the boys always had extremely feminine features and characteristics to the point of where it was annoying. He just wasn't physically a girl. That's my opinion anyway. I think if there's one shoujo manga that isn't the 'typical' type, it's Skip Beat. I don't know if you ever tried it. Yeah, I can understand why some people didn't want her to become the Red King. I think we're getting a bit more art with her these days, and I think a new short story or something is coming out with her :D**_

_**Hodgeheg: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) Things are a little calmer this week. Just a little. Hey, that's cool you're doing karate. What belt are you on?**_

_**Indochine: I'm happy you thought it was cute, and that you like Tamotsu! Nah, in this story, Kamamoto won't be washing Anna's undies! That's just wrong! There's got to be a limit somewhere! Hahaha. Yes, you did tell me Izumo was your favorite male character in K! Or was I the one who told you that he was my favorite? Not sure, but if there's a guy I want to marry, it's Izumo, even though I ship him with Seri. But then I also like pretty much everyone else in the Red Clan too. I wouldn't mind being married to Kamamoto or Fujishima. I also love Mikoto, but he and Anna are to special for me to want to be married to him. Hahahah now I sound really desperate. I had to go check out a couple of things at my doc's. I'm okay, just need to get more sleep XD. Well, I've known my doctor for many years, since I was a little girl. He hadn't seen me in a while, thought I was really grown up now that I'm working and whatnot, so he asked when I was getting married, and I was like, "Hell no! I'm focusing on me right now!" And he told me that was a very good thing :D Nah, I'm relaxing more these days and being lazy when I can be :)**_

_**DazedBlue: Yes, I remember that chapter too :) It was mentioned in the chapter that Chitose and Maria had 'done it' meaning they had sex. I just love seeing Okita and Kagura interact. They're so funny and cute, even though they're very violent! I remember one where Okita stabbed Gintoki in the back with a stick I think, and then Kagura tuck him in the back with one! I always laugh when I see that clip! I'm also waiting to see if she will get revenge on him in the manga for what he did to her when she pretended she was dying! Wait, Kamui was in the latest manga chapter?! OK, I gotta go read that! **_

_**Anon: Thank you so much for those kind words!**_

_**MizukiAsami37: Thanks very much. Have you started it yet? I'm not too clear on what happened to Saru and Yata. Maybe if you go through the K: LSW tags on tumblr, you might find more info :)**_

_**Carin90: Thanks :)**_

_**Guest: I'm pleased to know you enjoyed the chapter, and that you enjoyed those parts. I thought it would be funny for a situation like that to happen where everyone, including Chitose mistook Maria for being the pregnant one :) You are most welcome, and thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm really glad that these chapters put a smile on your face :)**_

_**hipusername: Well, I did mention previously that the chapters were going to be unordered, so sorry if you were disappointed that it wasn't the wedding. I hope you like this chapter though. As for the other stuff about Anna's clothes and the wedding etc...it's actually not going to happen like that, and Akemi is as beautiful as Anna. They don't look alike, but both are equally gorgeous :) I hope you still enjoy it when God willing, I post it. Anna is 20 when she gets pregnant. She was 17 when she married. The chapters are unordered so her age varies. Hope this answer helps. **_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. God bless!**_


	12. Summertime

_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated 'M'_

* * *

_**Growing Pains III**_

by chickypeg

**Chapter 12: Summertime**

* * *

Summertime meant fun time for the Red Clan.

Or so they liked to claim.

Truthfully, they tended to look for any excuse to get out and party.

This time, their reason was that Anna was being cooped up too much inside due to her morning sickness. Yata had once remarked that it should be called 'all-day sickness' instead because she was ill throughout the entire day.

While they were able to get her to eat more, it still wasn't satisfactory. At least not by their standards.

Or their King's.

The redhead often frowned when his wife ate only bits and pieces of what was placed in front of her.

However, they could all see that slowly but surely, she was starting to consume more as the days passed along.

It was Yata who had suggested the beach. As it was the end of July, and everyone was on vacation until August, then they should use that time to go out for a bit. It would be great for Anna to get some fresh air, and a beach barbecue might just be the thing to open up her appetite.

They all agreed.

But not many of them were willing to bring their significant other because Kamamoto Rikio, oblivious as he was, was a too much of a handsome man in the Summer.

* * *

The heat made Kamamoto lose his appetite.

At an even more rapid rate, his body weight went down. He was sort of like a bear. Except, instead of eating a lot through the warm months to hibernate in the winter, he ate less in the warm months and more in the cold months.

To him, it was pure torture to see and smell yummy food cooking over a barbecue pit and not have any appetite to eat it.

In a way, he sympathized with Anna. After all, she needed to eat to ensure that her baby was well-nourished, yet, most things she consumed made her sick, and if she forced herself to eat, there was a 50% chance that she was going to throw it all up.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt sorry for her.

"Anna, are you ready?" Kamamoto asked from outside the changing room.

In response, the door opened and revealed the beautiful princess.

She had chosen a white one piece swimsuit that fit nicely over her curves and covered her breasts demurely as it had an almost straight cut bodice, rather than a plunging neck. On the white bathing suit was a design of beautiful red roses.

It was an odd looking article of clothing, but somehow, Anna made it look good.

Around her hips was a red sarong wrap that fluttered down to just past her knees.

Her hair had been braided into a crown around her pretty head. It was likely that she did not want her hair to get wet-if she went into the water.

Kamamoto was aware that his King's wife didn't like going into deep water. She never had, after her past experiences with Mizuchi. It was only that time, right before her wedding when she had been abducted by her friend's brother, did she allow herself to fall through ice cold water for the sake of Akemi.

Despite this, she still retained her phobia.

However, whatever her feelings were, it did not mean she could not come out and look pretty for her husband, and Kamamoto had just the thing to compliment her her beautiful looks.

Smiling, he held out a rose. It was a large, red blood with velvety petals.

"May I?" he offered.

She nodded, and he tucked the blossom in behind her ear so that she looked even more exotic. She was pretty and pale, so that the added touch of colour to her hair somehow enhanced her features.

He offered her his hand, and like a charming gentleman, he led her to the sandy beach. On her feet were a pair of sandals that allowed her to move more easily. She made sure to hold tight to Kamamoto's hand, for she could trip if she was not careful, as the sand made her footing uneven.

Although the impact might not be so harsh as the ground was softer compared to cold hard concrete, it was still bad to risk her being shaken up.

Anna was very protective of the little being inside of her. It was barely two months since it had come to be inside of her, but she already loved it with all her heart.

* * *

The clansmen had already assembled in their own small area, that was a convenient distance from the water.

There were three large umbrellas set up. One of them, of course, was red. Another way blue, and the third was white.

Izumo had already started up the barbecue pit and had a guinness in his hand. Whenever he came to the beach, he liked to sip on that particular beer.

No one figured why.

He was wearing on blue shorts and a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt.

He was also chiding Fujishima for picking up a stray dog who had been wandering along the beach. The brown mutt was in the stoic lad's arms.

"But he was starving," Fujishima pointed out.

"He looks healthier than me!" Izumo snapped in reply.

Under one of the umbrellas lounged Chitose, Maria and Tamotsu on a large blue blanket.

Tamotsu had a purple plastic bucket, and a little yellow shovel.

"As soon as mum's done putting sunblock on for me, we'll make a sand castle," Chitose promised his son. Tamotsu's face lit up, indicating that he really wanted to do this.

Maria smiled as she rubbed the sunblock into her husband's back. She was glad they could spend time here. This was actually Tamotsu's first time to the beach. It was a great experience for him.

Meanwhile, Yata was running toward the water with a surfboard under his arm. As for the others:

"Can you finally swim?" Bando was asking Eric who was approaching the shore uneasily.

The blond man remained silent.

Dewa appeared beside him and handed him a floatie. Despite his irritated expression, Eric accepted it.

"Oh, you're finally here," Izumo remarked when Anna and Kamamoto approached. Then, he smiled warmly when he saw the princess.

"My my, don't you look cute today."

Anna's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Thank you, Izumo."

"Your lazy husband's over there, sleeping on that outdoor lounging chair. I already instructed him to put sunblock on you," Izumo said. He patted Anna's head kindly as he told her seriously, "Pale skin like yours will get damaged by the sun easily."

It happened before, and it had certainly been painful, but Anna had never once showed them how much it had hurt even though she had been a child of only ten.

"_She's in pain, but she just won't show it," Totsuka remarked as they observed the girl who sat ever so silently on the couch._

_Mikoto frowned from his seat at the bar._

_It was true. Anna's lips were pinched tightly, and that was the only indication of her pain. _

"_That girl's got more balls than all us guys in here," Izumo muttered because of well she seemed to tolerate the pain and not show it. _

"I'll take Anna to Mikoto-san, and then I'll help you with the grill," Kamamoto said.

"I'd be grateful for that," Izumo told him.

The handsome, currently slender man smiled in response and took Anna over to Mikoto who was relaxing under the umbrella beside Chitose and his family's.

Somehow, Izumo had convinced the King to wear on a pair of bathing trunks. Actually, the pain wasn't getting him to wear them on.

It was getting him to go _shopping_ for it.

Somehow, they managed to purchase a pair of plain black ones for him.

* * *

The King was stretched out in all his glory on the outdoor lounging chair. His body was firm, no fat on him. In only a pair of swimming trunks, his athletic build was revealed.

Although this handsome body had embraced Anna countless times, she could sometimes be a bit shy.

Mikoto's arms were behind his head and his biceps bulged from that position. He opened one lazy golden eye and glanced at her.

Anna blushed a little under his scrutiny, wondering if her often dense headed husband thought she looked cute in her swimsuit.

"Anna looks very pretty, doesn't she, Mikoto-san?" Kamamoto commented.

Mikoto opened both eyes and sat up.

His eyes flicked over her young body and she saw desire in them. It seemed he approved of her outfit, which was surprising as most of the time he didn't pay attention to what she wore unless she was not decently covered.

"Yes," he agreed and then gave Anna his full attention.

"Come here," he ordered.

She released Kamamoto and told him 'thank you' softly as she walked over to her husband. He shifted his legs so that he was now straddling the chair with his powerful thighs. Anna sat down between his legs, in the space he had created for her.

Kamamoto wandered over to Izumo to help him out.

Anna heard the sound of a bottle open, like a cap being pulled up, and suddenly, something cool was poured onto the exposed part of her white back.

Mikoto's calloused hands began to roam over her already warm skin, rubbing the sunblock into her.

"Does Mikoto need sunblock too?"

"No," he responded.

He was the Red King who was often surrounded by flames when he used his power. As such, he was very resistant to heat, including that from the sun.

Anna felt herself relaxing as her husband continued moving his hands over her sensitive skin. So pale she was that Mikoto's hand looked rather tan against her.

She felt his hand shift to slide lower down her back where her swimsuit covered, to around her body where her tummy was.

His hand began to rub there slowly, in an almost tender gesture.

"How do you feel?" he asked gruffly behind her.

Anna wondered if Mikoto was aware of what he was doing. It seemed that although he still was a bit skeptical about the baby, some part of him was already protective of it.

Perhaps he was already noting the very small changes to her body. Only he was actually aware that her stomach had already thickened. Before she became pregnant, her belly was actually concave. She was a naturally small boned woman, but she was actually a bit thin.

With the baby, she had filled out a bit.

Around her stomach alone though; the rest of her had gotten thinner thanks to her reduced appetite.

Anna covered his hand on her.

"I'm alright," she assured him and smiled up at him.

In response, he moved to nuzzle her just above her ear.

Anna sighed as she felt herself growing heavier in his arms which tightened around her slender body.

"Mikoto, don't let her go to sleep!" Izumo snapped.

The pair were startled from their affectionate embrace. They looked up at Izumo who was towering above them with an exasperated look.

He had one hand on his hip which held a pair of tongs, while his other hand held out a plate.

"What is that?" Mikoto questioned when he spied the plate.

"Kebabs. Vegetarian though."

"Why vegetarian?" the King asked. He was a meat-lover and therefore it was absolutely unheard of for him to be offered a kebab without (preferably undercooked) meat.

"Some smartass was busy caring for a pair of kittens this morning and forgot to bring all the meat," Izumo replied. He was clearly referring to Fujishima.

Mikoto frowned as Anna accepted the plate.

"Are we going to starve then?" he asked.

Izumo sighed wearily.

Aside from himself and Anna, and maybe Kamamoto in the cold months, no one else in the clan seemed to like vegetables very much, unless they were served with a side of meat.

"Of course not, Mikoto. I sent Dewa and Kamamoto to get some. There's a grocery store a few miles from the beach."

Mikoto sighed wearily.

How boring.

As Izumo returned to the barbecue pit, Anna observed the food given to her. Tofu substituted the the meat, and tomatoes, red bell peppers, mushrooms and pineapple were added. Izumo had put some freshly sliced cucumbers on the plate for her as well, in hopes that it might perhaps make her feel a bit refreshed. It was likely he got that advice from Kamamoto.

Mikoto eyed the food over her shoulder and fought hard to not cringe at it. From the amount that was placed on the plate, and the way it was arranged, he aware that his clansmen had carefully put it together for their princess.

He knew that right now, they were secretly gleeful that they could spoil and dote upon Anna the way they used to when she was little.

As she had grown up, she had become less inclined to relying upon them as she was better able to take care of herself.

Now that she was a bit sick, and there was worry for the child inside of her, they were ready to be at her beck and call.

The clansmen were a bit silly sometimes, but they were all wonderful, lovable people.

Anna, wary of the kebabs, decided to eat the cucumber first.

"Does Mikoto want any?" she queried.

He was about to refuse, but Anna continued, "Mikoto should eat vegetables. You eat meat only and it's bad for you. The baby will grow up seeing daddy's bad food habits."

"As if yours are any better," he muttered behind her.

In response, Anna glanced at him from over her shoulder.

She have him a long, hard look.

Mikoto scowled.

"Fine," he muttered and reached around her to snatch up one kebab.

Food was food.

Food was better with meat.

Barbecued food without meat was just wrong to the meat-loving Mikoto Suoh who watched the kebab with disgust.

He peeked over at his wife who was now taking apart one of the kebabs. He noted that she had placed the bell peppers to one side of the plate. She was clearly not going to eat that.

He couldn't blame her.

He didn't want bell peppers either.

She nibbled on a bit of tofu before she set that side too and went back to munching on cucumbers.

How could he bully her to eat when he himself was cringing at it?

Suddenly he caught sight of the stray dog Fujishima had picked up. He was sniffing around nearby. Mikoto motioned for him to come over.

Even if the animal was a stray, he knew instinctively that he should obey this man.

"He wants meat, not vegetables, Mikoto," Anna stated as she continued to calmly pick at her food.

Mikoto stiffened.

Did Anna have eyes to the back of her head?!

He scowled.

"He'll eat it," Mikoto stated and glared at the poor dog, who was frightened into accepting the kebab.

He grabbed it into his mouth and quickly hurried over to a short distance away where commenced in consuming the food (albeit reluctantly).

Anna tilted her head so that she could look at her husband. Her eyes glowed red with disapproval.

"What?" Mikoto asked, annoyed by her look.

"Mikoto is mean," she responded, meaning it was bad of him to frighten the dog into obeying him.

"He likes it. He's back for more," Mikoto stated as the dog returned and sat on his hinds, looking a bit shy, but hopeful.

Mikoto reached over and patted him on the head.

Anna handed her husband another kebab.

"Share it with him," she said.

Mikoto accepted it with reluctance and gave the animal half the kebab while he munched on the rest of it.

Meanwhile, Anna managed down two, along with her cucumbers. The bell peppers and some of the tofu were set aside, but Anna was able to eat the mushrooms and pineapple. It wasn't enough for Mikoto's liking, but he knew she would probably eat more later as the sickness seemed to slowly ease as the day progressed.

* * *

After eating, Anna had asked Mikoto to go with her for a walk, in hopes that it would reduce some of her queasiness.

Although he wanted to just sleep on the chair, he agreed. Anna made sure to hold onto his arm securely as they wandered along the shoreline.

Yata, who had just come out from the water with his surfboard under his arm, paused and watched the pair who were walking away from them.

The wind blew and fluttered their clothing and hair. There was this close atmosphere between the two that one could not deny. It was an invisible, unbreakable bond that others could sense.

"Where are they off to?" Yata asked Izumo.

Izumo had finally gotten his meat. However, it needed to be seasoned. So, he was sitting on a chair with a big basin of meat in on his lap that he proceeded to toss powdered seasonings on.

"Anna wanted to go for a walk so he's taking her."

Yata smiled.

"They look great together, don't they?"

Izumo observed the way Anna released Mikoto's arm to catch hold of the flower in hair that the wind was threatening to take away.

Noting she paused, her husband turned to see why. He gently brushed her hand away and adjusted the flower himself. As he lowered his hand to her face, he tucked a stray strand of her white hair behind her ear.

Anna lifted her own hand and covered his on her face. The two continued staring at each other for a long moment. Who knew what silent conversation occurred between the pair, for they kept looking into each others eyes for a very long time.

They only broke eye contact when Anna shifted her face so that she could press a soft kiss against her husband's palm. He responded by using his thumb to brush along her lower lip.

"They do," Izumo agreed, as the two resumed walking.

* * *

They found a small sand dune a short distance away.

Anna wanted to go to the top of it. Mikoto let her, but kept close to her side because he didn't want her tumbling down. From their vantage point, they could clearly see what their clansmen were doing.

Eric was floating around close to the shore while Bando tried to coax him in a little deeper. Noting Eric's fear, Yata laughed at him and proceeded to run into the water with his surfboard. Incensed, Eric began to paddle in deeper with his floatie around his waist while Bando protested that he needed to be careful.

Fujishima was sitting with his newfound stray, feeding him scraps while Dewa slapped a palm to his face as Kamamoto accidentally burned some of the meat, much to Izumo's chagrin.

Anna and Mikoto were sitting atop the sand dune, like a King and a Queen, overlooking their kingdom.

Anna's eyes fell upon Chitose and Maria who were a little away from everyone else. They were smiling happily at their adorable son as they tried their best to build a castle with him. Chitose was showing his son how to empty the wet sand in the bucket to create a cylindrical shape while Maria dug out some to put into the bucket so they could create another mould. Tamotsu looked on with fascination.

Maria gave him the shovel so he could dig the sand and put it into the bucket. The little boy proceeded to do so with much enthusiasm as his parents looked on warmly. They looked like an adorable, cute family (which they were in reality).

"Will we be like them?" Anna asked her husband softly.

Mikoto was silent for a long moment. He answered with a simple, "Maybe,"

More silence followed.

Mikoto frowned behind his wife. Although she was generally a quiet woman, there were times when she could become even more unresponsive.

Sometimes it could be because she was deep in thought.

Perhaps unwell.

Or just angry with her husband.

Was she angry with him right now?

He didn't sense that she was upset with him, but he was still wondering what was on her mind.

"Anna?" he voiced her name.

"Does Mikoto want the baby?" she asked softly.

He was taken aback by the question.

"Anna, we've been through this before," he stated, a bit irked and somewhat offended.

However, Anna seemed unconvinced. In a more direct way, she clarified, "Does Mikoto _want_ to be a father?"

Mikoto fell quiet.

Anna continued, "Our baby's conception is accidental. If I wasn't pregnant now, Mikoto wouldn't have wanted a child,"

She felt her husband's chest depress as he let out a heavy breath. She felt his chin that was on the side of her temple, tilt upward as his golden eyes watched the beautiful blue sky.

Once upon a time, his power had been so ferocious, so wild, that he would not have even been able to sit out here like this. He would have had too much concern over how much harm he would do to others and therefore he would have probably wound up locking himself in his room.

He recalled at one point in time, even the sun had become a stranger to him. Those were dark times.

Literally.

Only when Anna came along, as well as the rest of the current Homra gang, did Mikoto finally ease up a bit to allow himself to be dragged out. His growing closeness with Anna had tamed his power and healed his Sword, and somehow, for some reason, the knowledge that there was child inside his beautiful wife somehow solidified his control over his rioting power.

_Mikoto propped his head on his elbow as he gazed down at his sleeping wife. He was wearing on a pair of black slacks, and nothing else; his chest was bare, free from any marks, save for the scar of a sword that had been driven through him many years ago._

_His yellow eyes took in his wife's features as she slept so peacefully under his scrutiny._

_She was wearing on a short, red nightdress. He wondered if she was even aware of how revealing her choice of wear was. It was so thin that he could make out every beautiful line, every sweet contour of her delicious body._

_He could even see her cute belly button, and the colour of the tips of her full breasts. _

_This grown up Anna Kushina painted quite an erotic picture. _

_He could easily awaken her right now and have her. In fact, his body was brimming with lust as he wanted her so badly!_

_But, another part of him just wanted to watch her sleep. She was so relaxed, her expression more like that of a child's than a woman's as she napped, as if without a care in the world. This was a bit rare for her, as on mornings, she was so sick now._

_Carefully, he placed his had on her stomach and slowly gave it a gentle rub. He could feel that it had thickened slightly, that there was an unfamiliar hardness to it._

_The knowledge that this was his, **his** baby inside of her made something shift in his heart, in his spirit. The more he stroked her stomach, the more he sensed that his power, that big ferocious lion of monstrous power, was starting to roll around inside of him like gently rocking waves, instead of the storm it could sometimes be._

"I wouldn't have thought about wanting children, if that's what you're asking," Mikoto replied to his wife. He stroked her stomach gently, "But I don't regret this."

His quiet admission had an unusual lilt of gentleness that made Anna's heart flutter a little.

Mikoto felt his wife relax in his arms as she let out a heavy sigh. She nuzzled his neck sleepily.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He kissed her temple in response. He noted that her eyes turned to their comrades who were having fun in the water.

"Do you want to go?" he questioned.

She nodded.

* * *

The day was drawing to a close. Yata had a lot of fun surfing, and he was surprised that girls along the beach had been admiring him and complimenting his physique. While he had blushed at their words, he had been reprimanded by Izumo to keep his head on as he already had a girlfriend.

As the sun gradually disappeared, darkness settled in and with it came silence as most of the beach-goers had already gone home.

Tamotsu was asleep on his mother's lap as she sat with Chitose on a large old log. Their sandcastle had been washed away by the incoming tide and all that remained was a huge pile of sand that was slowly being diminished with every wave that washed up over it.

Kamamoto and Izumo had _finally_ managed to start cooking some of the meat properly. A small fire had been lit and most of the others were gathered around it, chatting and laughing. It was a calm, soothing atmosphere.

A short distance away, Anna was lying flat on her back on the lounging chair which had been adjusted so that it was like a small bed instead. Mikoto had gently placed her there after she had fallen asleep. Everyone was aware that she tended to sleep more on afternoons now.

This was something her husband liked as sleeping was his hobby.

The man in question was sitting on a white plastic chair beside his wife. Maybe he was sleeping too because although his arms were behind his head, it was very likely that he was quietly dozing.

Yata observed the way Anna slowly opened her eyes and sat up by pressing her hands on the chair and pushing upward.

Mikoto seemed to sense he had awakened for his opened as well and he lowered his arms before turning to his wife. He spoke quietly to her and she nodded. Perhaps he had asked if she was alright, or if she was hungry.

Maria suddenly appeared with a wide smile and took Anna's hand and led her off somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Yata asked with his eyes on the pair of women.

Izumo shrugged.

"To the cabanas, probably to change and use the bathroom," Izumo responded as he flipped a chicken thigh on the barbecue grill.

Yata frowned when he noted that the meat was partially uncooked.

Definitely the King's.

"Didn't Anna take a dip in the water?" Yata questioned.

"Mikoto took her," Izumo responded. Then, he got a bit of a miserable look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just say your King has a habit of harassing his wife."

"Eh?"

_Anna wasn't too keen on going into the water. Although Mikoto was holding her hand, she hesitated once the water reached her thighs._

_Her husband, who was holding her hand and leading her into it, paused and gave her a questioning look. _

"_Don't you want to go?" he asked._

_She hesitated again, but bravely nodded._

_Mikoto frowned._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Accepting her answer, he led her in deeper and deeper until the water reached just under her chest. That was when she tightened her hold on her husband's hand to let him know that this was far enough. _

_It was waist high for him, and although he would have preferred to go in more deeply, he didn't for the sake of his wife. _

"_Teach her how to float, Mikoto!" Izumo shouted a short distance away. He was already heading out into deeper water for a swim._

_Mikoto gave a lopsided frown at his friend before turning to Anna. She was looking up at him. _

"_Do you want to learn how to float?"_

_The stars in her eyes were enough to affirm that yes, she did._

"_I see," he murmured._

_And that was how he wound up standing in the water as his wife lay on her back, listening to him instruct her on how to relax her body and breathe in properly to streamline and adjust her body. Anna's hair had been thoughtfully tucked under a vintage looking bathing cap that had a similar design to her bathing suit. _

_Mikoto thought it was sort of annoying because he wanted to see his wife's hair loose, and floating around her. He loved her hair, the thick white strands that felt like silk through his fingers._

_As such, he deliberately pulled her cap off. Of course, her hair was braided around her head, so it did not come loose, much to his disappointment._

_However, his wife's eyes sprang open when she realized what had happened. This shock caused her to lose her concentration and sink into the water before Mikoto could catch her._

_She came up sputtering. _

"_Mikoto is mean!" she accused, quite upset. _

_Her eyes flared with ire and her pretty mouth had contorted slightly, indicated that she was not happy right now._

_Especially when she spied her cap in Mikoto's hand._

_However, he was undaunted. _

"_You look better without it," he informed her._

_Although her heart softened slightly to his words, she was still displeased. _

"_I will have to loose my hair now," she lamented. _

"_Good," her husband responded and proceeded to burn her cap before her eyes, in the palm of his hand by using his red aura. _

_Anna's eyes narrowed at her husband's irresponsible actions. _

"_Mikoto," she voiced his name softly. _

_He frowned at her tone. _

"_What?"_

_In reply, she splashed some water onto him. _

"_Mikoto is horrible," she replied as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. _

_She turned to walk away, but as soon as her back was turned, he splashed her. Because he was so strong, even with one hand he was able to draw up at enough for her to feel as though a bucket of water had been dumped on her. _

_She looked at her husband from over her shoulder with an expression that did not reveal a shred of emotion. _

_Then, her lower lip trembled._

_Mikoto's body went rigid with shock._

_Izumo, ever the motherly man that he was, had hurried over when he sensed some trouble brewing between the couple._

_As soon as he reached Anna, she covered her face and leaned onto her guardian's shoulder. Izumo put his arms around her. _

_Immediately, he glared over at Mikoto who was clearly stunned by his wife's emotional display. _

"_Just what the heck did you do to her, Mikoto?!" the bartender demanded. _

"_What did **I** do? I didn't do anything," he snapped in reply. _

"_Clearly you did something, you brute! Anna's crying!"_

_Anna lifted her tear streaked face to her guardian, and looked very much like a child as she explained, "Mikoto burned my bathing cap and he soaked me with water,"_

"_You can't expect to come out into the water and not get wet," Mikoto pointed out. _

_Anna sniffled cutely and wiped a tear from her eye. She hiccuped a little and added, "Mikoto is not nice. He's cruel."_

_Mikoto's eyes widened. It was almost comedic._

_Cruel?_

_She had called him many things before (idiot, mean, bully...), but **cruel**?_

_Izumo rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. _

"_It's alright, Anna. Come to the shore, we'll get you dried off, and we'll comb your hair for you. Let's leave your ignorant husband behind here."_

_Anna nodded and allowed for Izumo to lead her back to the shore, while ignoring, Mikoto's angry, "Oi!"_

* * *

"What happened after that?" Yata questioned, intrigued over the fact that Anna, of all people had become emotional and that she and Mikoto had had some sort of disagreement. The pair looked like they never ever fought.

Izumo shrugged.

"They made up."

_As Anna was brought to shore, Bando was already hurrying over with a large towel which he placed around her shoulders. Kamamoto came with yet another towel and a hairbrush as he offered to dry and comb her hair for her._

_Anna nodded in agreement and let her comrades lead her over to where the umbrellas were. She was set on a chair where Kamamoto proceeded to unbraid her soaked hair before running a hairbrush through it. _

_Meanwhile, Mikoto came to shore, quite annoyed by what had happened. Before he could confront his wife, Izumo intercepted him. _

"_What?" Mikoto demanded._

_He wasn't actually angry with his wife per se...he was just stunned by her strange behaviour. Sure, he did things that got her angry from time to time, but this was the first time she had ever cried. He didn't understand why that happened, and he didn't like the fact that he had hurt her so badly, she had been reduced to tears._

"_Look, she's acting weird, but remember she's pregnant," Izumo reminded him. _

"_So?"_

"_So she's hormonal! It's normal for women in her condition!"_

_Mikoto paused. He glanced at his friend. _

"_Normal?" he repeated._

_Izumo nodded. _

_He glanced over at his wife whose hair was now being combed out by Kamamoto. _

"_You mean she's gonna cry more often?"_

_Izumo nodded again._

_Mikoto released a heavy sigh. _

_He was starting to realize that he was going to have to worry about more than just his pregnant wife's eating habits. _

"_Just try to be understanding. I can't tell you what to do, except to remember that while it's a little tough for you to deal with her feelings, think about what she's going through. I don't believe Anna likes being so emotional."_

_That was probably true. She did so well to not let her expression show what she felt. Such easy displays of her emotions was certainly not something she could be pleased with. _

_Mikoto sighed again and wandered over to his wife. She looked up at him with her mouth formed into a straight line. _

"_Sorry," he apologized. "I just prefer your hair loose."_

_Anna's expression softened, revealing that she had quickly forgiven him. Kamamoto smiled as he had finished Anna's hair. _

_The red rose he had placed in her hair had been removed before she went out to the beach. Calmly, ever so elegantly, he held the rose out to the King. _

_While Mikoto was not bothered by how handsome Kamamoto was, he was a bit taken aback by the way the way the blonde man seemed to unintentionally sparkle._

_Not in the way Reisi Munakata seemed to, but in the way a ladies' man would._

"_Mikoto-san, maybe you would like to put the flower in for Anna?"_

_Mikoto accepted it wordlessly and turned to his wife as Kamamoto left. Lifting his hand with the large red blossom, he tucked the stem behind her ear for the second time today._

_With her long white hair cascading around her, and that pretty face of hers titled up to his, Mikoto felt like he was looking at a beautiful mermaid who had emerged from the depths of the water. Like the type he read about in fairy tales. _

_Once his hand lowered, Anna hugged her husband. She leaned her head against his strong chest and let out a breath, as she began to relax. _

"_Are you cold?" he asked softly._

_She shook her head. _

"_Mikoto's warm."_

_He rubbed circles around her back as he warmed the air around her, causing them both to dry off from the sea. In some kind of way, her husband's heartbeat lulled her and eventually, she slumped in his arms, fast asleep._

* * *

Anna changed into a red beach dress that fell to just above her knees. It was armless and had a floral pattern over it. There was a string clinching at it just under her breasts, but the rest of it fell loosely down her body.

Anna didn't deny that she felt hungry. Earlier, the guys had fed her with all sorts of snacks-both fresh and dried fruit, granola, potato chips, rice crackers, chocolate and other small items. They had eventually brought out a huge watermelon which, with the first bite, had led Anna to nearly throwing up everything that she had eaten.

However, she managed to keep it down.

For the baby's sake.

Now, everyone had settled down to eat dinner as the evening came upon them. She carefully shredded a bit of chicken with her fingers as she didn't really feel like eating with utensils.

"Stop picking at your food," Mikoto growled to her side.

"I'm not picking at it," she denied.

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

He was acting like such a..._daddy_.

Which was quite fitting since within a couple of months, he was going to become one.

Her mouth twisted slightly as she turned the meat around with her fingers.

"It's a little dry," she whispered. She didn't want her comrades to hear and hurt their feelings, or have them decide to do over a whole meal for her that she was likely not going to eat.

Mikoto glanced at her. He was sitting on the chair he had been napping on earlier, while she remained seated on the folding chair.

He released a heavy sigh and handed her his plate to hold.

"Where are you going?" she questioned when he stood up.

"I'm getting you some tonkatsu sauce," he informed her and walked over to Izumo.

Unwittingly, when he returned, Anna gave him _her_ plate.

Mikoto was the first to realize this as he tended to eat his meat half cooked. Therefore, it was quite clear to him that he had started to eat well-done meat.

He glanced over to his wife and saw her quietly eating his food. She didn't seem to pick up on the fact that she was actually eating partially raw meat.

"Is it any better?" he asked casually, not letting on that she wasn't eating her own stuff.

"It's juicier," she responded.

"I see."

Although he was quite sure that for a normal woman and a normal baby, undercooked meat wasn't good, he had a feeling that this was quite alright for Anna and his child.

Also, it was the first time in a while he had seen her so settled with any meal. Since becoming pregnant, she mostly played with her dinner, or got nauseous half way through.

So, not wanting to disturb her, he kept this a secret. Maybe someday later on he would mention it to her.

* * *

All in all, it had been a fantastic, fun day. As Mikoto led Anna to where everyone's cars were parked, she noted Tamotsu who was fast asleep with his head on his father's shoulder. Her eyes glowed warmly.

"Mikoto," she whispered his name.

He glanced down at her.

"Next year, when we come back, we'll have our baby too."

Mikoto knew she was excited about their child. She didn't need to voice how she felt, for he just knew. He gave a quiet snort and replied, "Yeah,"

It would be nice, wouldn't it, for them to have their child next year summer with them too?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks so much for all your support!**

**To those who reviewed:**

**annshina: Thanks! It's great to hear from you as well!**

**Guest: Thanks so much for your review! I appreciate how you took into account the many aspects of the chapter! I actually meant to write in how Mikoto knew in the previous chapter, but I was in a hurry and sort of left it out...sorry :( I'll save it for another chapter, and I hope you enjoy that part when I do write it in! :)**

**FragileBlueButterflies: Well, there's one thing I can appreciate about the K fandom and that's the fact that there aren't too many shipping wars. With more popular anime/manga, it can be quite disturbing and annoying with the way people sling hate at each other. It's terrible. So, that's one thing I really like about the K fandom: I don't have to see such hate on tumblr when I go through the K Project tag. Why don't you continue your story? When I first read your review, I got all happy because I thought you said you were gonna continue it, and now that I'm re-reading your review, I'm a little disappointed. Your story was really nice, and had a lot of potential. I don't suppose I am homophobic. I wouldn't treat another person like scum (unless they intentionally did something to really piss me off, and even then I'd try to get control of myself). I'm glad you're not heterophobic ;)****The official art is the one with Mikoto and Izumo holding Anna's hands, right? It was cute! I think that Anna might have some troubles in the future with the burden of being a King, but she might actually be a better King than the others! It was sort of hinted at the end of K: Side Red when Izumo and Tatara were speaking :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Hodgeheg: Hey, that's so cool you're at your brown belt now! Good luck with it! The closest thing I have to martial arts is a bit of kickboxing, but that's it. I also didn't do it officially, I just used it for workouts :/ **

**Indochine: Glad you liked it! I love baby bumps too! I think they're cute! I'm pleased you liked all those parts! I have not forgotten about the Seri/Izumo part, I just need to get the time to actually write it! I want to, but I started another fic too, that's why I'm sort of slacking off with this story lately :/ I try to be healthy! I hope you're keeping healthy too!**

**MizukiAsami37: Well I wish you all the best with your new story :)**

**Carin90: Aw I'm glad you think they are :)**

**SeekForMySoul: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too ;)**

* * *

**Thanks again, God bless :)**


End file.
